He came from the stars 2 Back to the Hunters World
by Arcadia-Syrinx
Summary: Emma's settlement on Yautja Prime won't be always easy and tranquil. However her determination and skills of learning quickly will help her to adapt. New encounters and extraordinary events will allow her to discover the new culture to which she will adapt nicely and progressively. And with life's ups and downs it seems that Emma is ready for anything.
1. Journey to Yautja Prime

Sixth month. First day of the second week. Twenty Earth hours after the takeoff.

Ter'kan was sitting alone at the pilot posts. He glanced at the bay window one more time, he then the began to operate the instrument panel or the holographic screen again.

A small bunch of flowers was hanging to the back of his seat. Emma had the thought of picking up some flowers hours prior to the takeoff because she needed to have a long lasting souvenir from her home planet. She soon appeared next to the leader just as he was typing on a console situated to his left. He greeted her while continuing his operations: 'How are you doing, love?'

Emma answered with a smile: 'I'm fine! Thank you.' She asked while touching the bunch of flowers: 'How long is going to take until we arrive on Yautja Prime?'

The leader stopped touching the holographic screen: 'It will take us six Yautja days until we will finally reach for my home planet!'

She added, all concerned about the coming event as she continued touching the bunch: 'I can imagine how impatient you must be. You've been away from your home planet for such a long time. I think that our arrival on Yautja Prime will result in unforgettable memories for both.'

The leader agreed with a nod. She remained silent for a brief moment before asking: 'When are you going to be relieved of your surveillance time?'

He responded after a glance towards her: 'Shun'ji will stand in for me very soon.'

Emma said while leaning against the console situated on the right of the instrument panel: 'I see! In that case I'm going back to our quarters.' She left the control room after a look at the bay window of the pilot posts. She saw a group of five hunters including Mar'ten while passing by one of the weapon rooms. Each male was holding a different weapon and talking alternately. She then stumbled across Shun''ji just as she engaged into the corridor of the leaving quarters. She greeted him with a faint smile because she knew where he was going. She also found Lorik, sitting in his room, obviously unoccupied. Seki'sen was in his, nearby. She stopped in the doorway and waved at him. The second in command just nodded as a response.

Emma retired to her room and sat at the table. She poured herself a glass of water. She began to sip from it while looking at the door situated in front of her, pensive. Her love leader's home world was just a few days away. The anxiety of the new unknown was tormenting her and this no matter how hard she was trying to reassure herself. Suddenly the sound of footsteps drew her out of her thoughts. The doors slide opened right after and Ter'kan entered, holding a tray in his hand. He said while putting the tray on the table: 'I'm a bit hungry! I thought you might be too.'

Emma confirmed with a smile: 'Yes I am! Thank you, my Ter'kan!'

The leader sat in front of her. A long silence followed as they were taking time to enjoy pieces of cold meat marinated with herbs, two sorts of cooked vegetables that looked like potatoes from Earth of different colors and a big juicy sun fruit. After a long while, Emma was the first to finish. So she got up from the table, saying: ' I'm going to take some rest.' She drank all the water from her glass then went to lie in the middle of the bed. She added, stretching her arms: ' I'd like you take some rest with me.'

Ter'kan swallowed a piece of fruit then agreed with a nod. His body language made her smile.

Another moment went by until the leader finished eating too. He got up from the table and went to lie down on his side next to Emma. So she shifted and nestled against his chest, sighing with comfort and her eyes closed. Her body was fitting into his. The leader took her hand and began to emit soothing trills.

Emma whispered as she squeezed his hand in order to show him affection: 'I adore when you express yourself with such relaxing sounds. Please, don't stop!'

He reassured her as he gently stroked the side of her head with his other hand: 'I won't!'

Emma ended up succumbing to sleep quite fast. So Ter'kan released her hand carefully and got off the bed. He covered her with a sheet then went out again.

Emma woke up after her long sleep as saw she was alone. She stretched her legs then got of the bed and retired in the bathing room for a quick wash. She left the room as soon as she had completed her preparation, wearing only her bikini. At first she felt confused because the corridors were silent and deserted. And then she thought the clan might be in the control room for a reunion. So she went to check in there and only found Seki'sen. She kept wandering here and there until distant rumors coming from the training area drew her attention. So she headed over there without hesitation. When she entered one of the rooms, she found a group of hunters standing on the observation platform. So she threaded her way among the males. She was instantly struck by astonishment as soon as she stood in an ideal position, leaning against the iron bar that prevented from falls. There he was her Ter'kan, her love leader, fighting against Jin'tei and Dal'serah.

Of course she had the opportunity to see him battling countless time before due to the training sessions but this time it was different. It was different because that scene brought in an instant the vision of his fights during the hunts. And the more she was following his moves the more her love and admiration were becoming stronger too. She was already so much in love with him but seeing him battling against two opponents at the same time, definitely added more strength to the love she felt for him. He was really handsome and impressive to look at. Her heart was hammering due the increased desire she felt for him at that very moment. She has no idea for how long he's been fighting but his skills didn't seem to weaken one bit.

Meanwhile the battle was at its fiercest moment. Ter'kan was delivering fast blows as he kept defending himself against his opponents. Jin'tei was the first to be defeated, after having received one powerful strike that instantly discouraged him to continue. Dal'serah kept fighting for quite another long while before he was finally vanquished too. After all sort of praises and exchanged words, the hunters evacuated the training room at last.

Ter'kan and Emma were now all alone. They sat on the observation platform one in front of the other and engaged into a conversation. They realized how new events would always give them new sensations and so their love was meant to have no boundaries. Ter'kan spoke about life on his home planet for a long time. Emma listened with great interest and didn't hesitate to explain what she wished for them. He was really pleased. Her words proved that she was ready to meet his expectations. They exited the training room after they agreed with a positive conclusion about the evolution of their relationship and got busy with various tasks. The leader also took the opportunity to teach her some new facts that would help her to be prepared for the coming training lesson.

Later the leader showed Emma videos again so giving her the opportunity to witness bitter and pleasant moments of his past life that took place in different parts of the galaxy.

Emma had to go back to her quarters alone once their meeting had come to an end because it was Ter'kan's turn to be on surveillance duty. She tried to get some more rest but she was unable to relax. So she added a thins scar made of cotton to the bikini she was already wearing by tying it around her hips and left the room again. She joined the leader in the control room. She sat next to him and explained the cause of her presence while she kept looking straight ahead at the dark outer space: 'I couldn't sleep so I thought it would be better to keep you company.'

The leader responded without looking at her while touching a series of bright signs on the holographic screen: 'You were right.'

Ter'kan and Emma remained silent. The young woman ended up falling asleep as she kept staring at the bay window. The leader contemplated her with a satisfying expression in his eyes. He carried her back to their quarters as soon as Shun'ji came in and stood in for him.

Sixth month. Third day of the second week.

Emma has just entered the control room. Ter'kan and Shun'ji were sitting at the pilot posts and having a conversation. She greeted them with a faint smile: 'Hi!'

Ter'kan turned around: 'How are you doing?'

She answered, still smiling: 'Fine! I needed to see you' She then took a seat not far from them. Meanwhile Ter'kan kept exchanging words with Shun'ji while pointing at signs on the holographic panel with his index. He did so for another moment before he addressed her again: 'Emma! I intend to make contact with my father, Elder Erisei Ren'ka.'

Emma expressed her enthusiasm and interest: 'That's surprising for the least to say! Where is he now? What is he doing?'

Ter'kan responded as he began to operate a console situated at the left of the bridge: 'He is the commander of a mother ship! He lives on board permanently.'

Meanwhile Emma was waiting nearby. Soon hissing sounds alternating with eerie radio signals of different frequency filled the room. Ter'kan operated the console until the sounds had stopped completely. And then suddenly a deep and guttural voice resounded, speaking the strange language that she had already heard countless times before. Ter'kan said in turn something. Father and son went on with their conversation. for quite some time. And then it came a moment when their conversation drew her attention because she heard Ter'kan pronouncing her name several times. Suddenly something unexpected happened as the conversation between the leader and his father was getting more lively. So Emma looked at the leader as astonishment took over her because the Elder has just spoken to her.

She got near to the console but didn't say anything. The Elder rephrased his greeting: 'Emma! How are you?' But still she refused to respond due to her increasing timidity. She just waved her hand as a refusal. However Ter'kan insisted by pointing at the console with his whole hand in order to encourage her. So she took a deep breath before she finally spoke: 'I am fine, Honorable Elder!'

The Elder emitted a clicking sound then went on: 'I've heard many things about you! I am looking forward to our next meeting.'

Emma glanced at Ter'kan then expressed her thoughts with modesty in the tone of her voice: 'I am very grateful for your kind words, Honorable Elder and I am also looking forward to our next meeting.'

The Elder made a brief pause then concluded: 'Good! I wish you a pleasant voyage.'

Emma said with that same modest tone as her tension had augmented even more: 'Thank you, Honorable Elder!'

Ter'kan nodded while looking at her in order to show his satisfaction. He addressed his father for another moment and that was all. He typed on the console again and cut the contact.

Emma felt emotional so she didn't hesitate to complain: 'Talk about a surprise! I can't believe you've done this to me! So you threw me into the conversation without any warning.'

The leader responded, eyeing her with interest: 'I knew that y doing so it would astound you even more if I throw you into the conversation without any warning.'

Emma went on after a sigh as her voice became calmer: 'I can assure you it's a success!' She then added with a smile: 'However I can't deny the fact that I'm happy by prospect of being able to communicate with your father as well.'

Ter'kan added on purpose in order to augment her contentment: 'Well...that's not all! There is also my son with whom you will be able to communicate in English. He is 230 years old.'

This time Emma had a joyous laugh because the surprises that awaited her on Yautja Prime were definitely greater than she expected: 'It's getting better and better! And who is teaching him?'

'My father and I teach him!'

She concluded with a seemingly satisfying expression on her face: 'Now I must admit that I'm really looking forward to our landing on your home planet.'

Ter'kan gave Shun'ji one last instruction then left the bridge with Emma walking by his side. The couple retired to their quarters and engaged into a conversation about the contact they just had with Elder Erisei Ren'ka and the events they anticipated next time they will meet him.

Sixth month. Fourth day of the second week.

Emma was wandering around, thinking about the ways she could kill the boredom. And then, upon further reflection, she decided to visit the room in which her love leader was always in habit of displaying his hunting gear because she had a sudden need to touch each piece. She smiled at the sight of the net because its utility was different from the one she had always figured out. It wasn't there for making him look more attractive but in order to help him regulate his body temperature and most importantly each time he was cloaking during hunts.

She moved on and continued her visit. Now she was standing in the front a console which powered his bio mask. She loved that piece more than the others because it always reminded her the day when they met for the very first time in the Amazon forest. She began to slowly brush her fingers on the metallic surface as if she was caressing his face. She enjoyed touching that essential piece of his equipment without being aware that someone was watching her at that very moment. Ter'kan was there, indeed.

Ter'kan observed her for another short while, half-hidden by the door before purring softly in order to let her know about his presence. Emma turned around and smiled. He approached her as he emitted another purr and knelt so they could face each other. She hugged him by putting her arms around his neck just the way she did it the night when they made love for the first time. The leader embraced her with both his arms and pressed her against his chest gently.

Emma whispered, her lips next to his neck with her eyes shut: 'I want you.'

The leader stroked her back a few times then got up. They went back to their private quarters, holding hands and let their passion flow. They stripped naked as soon as the sliding doors closed back and indulged in a hot and sensual foreplay so adding awesome sensations to their excitement. They provided each other with caresses until they felt the need to pass from foreplay to sex. Emma laid on her back and opened her legs. Ter'kan leaned over her on all fours. He slid his cock inside her with one slow push. He made love to her in the middle of the big bed. Their sex session took an end after a torrid action. They then relaxed before they left their quarters again.

Emma accompanied Ter'kan back to the control room due to duty matter. That day it was Seki'sen's turn to sit at the pilot post. The second in command addressed Emma as soon he saw her standing next to him. The leader translated: 'Seki'sen is looking forward to see his home planet again. Not only that but all his mates wish for his return too.'

Suddenly Emma's face clouded over. She gave Seki'sen a piercing look then ran away. The two males were staring at each other with their mandibles flared, visibly bewildered.

Later on Ter'kan found her in one of the weapons rooms. She was handling her spear with a sulking expression so he asked: 'Emma, what is the matter? Why did you act in that awkward way inside the control room?'

Emma stopped her moves and stared back at him a few seconds with that same sulking expression before declaring dryly: 'There is nothing!' She then displayed her spear on the rack and left the room. Ter'kan remained standing in the middle of the room, more puzzled because he knew she didn't tell the truth.

Sixth month. Fifth day of the second week.

Ter'kan and Emma have just finished eating. That's when the leader tackled a subject which left her very surprised. So the leader had decided to change the itinerary of the voyage because he wanted to stop over on a planet. That was the planet on which he had always hunted Xenomorphs. Emma spoke calmly as sadness appeared in her eyes: 'So, it began! I remember when you told me what is about to come upon me and for this I'd better be prepared. I should accept your life the way it is because this is how it has always been for those of your species.'

Ter'kan took her hand. This encouraged her to continue: 'But don't you worry for that. I promise I will do my best in order to accept the situation with different feelings and thoughts from those I had last time when you've been away for that hunt on Earth.' She paused for a few seconds before asking: 'How long it's going to take once we will land on that planet?'

'I can't evaluate time right now! It depends'

She sighed then went on: 'Are all our comrades going to go on that hunt?'

The leader nodded once before he confirmed his thoughts with words: 'Yes, all of them will go on that hunt! First I will go on mission with nine of them. Seki'sen will be out with the others once my group will return.'

Emma lowered her gaze. She sighed again then got up from the table, saying out of the blue: 'I need some more rest! The medicine I took before the meal makes me sleepy. Will you come?'

'No! Seki'sen will join me any moment from now.'

She said while walking towards the door: 'Here he is! Just in time!'

Ter'kan turned around. The two males exchanged greetings just as Emma crossed the doorway. She headed straight back to her quarters and took a long rest.


	2. Another long absence

Emma has just woken up from her deep sleep. She noticed a change as soon as she raised herself into a sitting position. That very distant rumble of the ship engine had ceased. Her mind started wandering about thoughts of the hunt that will soon take place. She remained sitting for a while, pensive before getting off the bed and began her usual routine. She looked melancholic and her gestures were a bit slow.

Ter'kan surprised her with a visit just as she was unfolding one of her outfits. He was heavily equipped, holding his bio mask in one hand. Emma greeted him with a smile despite her sad feelings: 'Good morning, handsome leader!'

'Good morning, love!' He continued while approaching her: 'I needed to see you before I will set off.'

Emma approved with that same forced smile: 'You did really right!' She then touched one of his armor plates, talking about a different matter: 'You always look so good with these.'

The leader slowly stroked her cheek. So she asked: 'When will you be back?'

'After the next sunrise because I chose to go to the farthest hive. We will have a long distance walk. Going there then back again.' He paused for a few seconds then concluded after having stroked her cheek once more: 'I must go, now. See you soon!'

Emma expressed her farewell with a hint of sadness in the tone of her voice: 'Yes! Bye for now!'

The leader left the room at a brisk pace. Emma remained standing in the middle of the room for a brief moment as she kept fixing the sliding doors then went on with her routine which she took time to complete. Later she left her quarters, leaving the sliding doors open, because for some reason she began to feel more and more uneasy at the thought of staying all alone. From then she kept on lurking along the corridors, trying to free her mind from any sad thoughts. Unfortunately it wasn't that easy. She was fighting the anguish that was weighting on her conscience. Her mind was filled with visions of the place where death was eagerly waiting for the victims. Her walk through the corridors of the ship gave her the opportunity to witness how her comrades were busying themselves with important duty matters.

And as the day turned to night, she finally took refuge inside the vegetables and fruits reserve because she felt the need to be lonely and away from all the activities that reminded her about her worries.

Sixth month. Seventh day of the second week.

Emma came out of her hiding place at daybreak, holding a sun-fruit in each hand. She walked back to her room tired and sore because she had spent the whole night, sitting on the floor. Confusion struck just as she reached her quarters because she found the doors of her room open. She gave a thought to the situation, frowning before she remembered that she was the one who had left them open when she went out in a hurry the previous day. By now she became really tired so she laid upwards in the middle of the bed while still holding a fruit in each hand. She kept looking up at the dimly lit ceiling until her eyelids began to get heavier. She ended up falling asleep within minutes. The fruits rolled on the bed.

Emma woke up with a start much later. She stayed in bed, fixing the ceiling for a long time and hesitating what to do. Then upon further reflection she grabbed a sun fruit and left her room again. She went to sit at the pilot posts and ate her fruit while she kept looking at the landscape through the large bay window. A moist heat was weighting on the lush vegetation.

Soon boredom began to kick in. So she stood up and leaned nonchalantly against the nearest console. Now she was having a better view of the clearing where the ship had landed. There was on the right side a wide and very long path which seemed to lead really far, reaching another area covered by a thick forest. And then as she kept looking at that path suddenly she noticed movements far in the distance. She startled with surprise a soon as she delightedly realized that the movements were in fact Ter'kan and his comrades who were coming along the wide path. She looked through the window for a few more minutes before rushing out of the control room as a smile enlightened her beautiful face instantly. She headed to the area that gave access to the exit of the ship. The big and sophisticated, sliding doors were open. A gust of hot wind swept across her face as soon as she placed herself on the right side of the doorway. She watched, motionless, the scene that was taking place outside at that very moment.

Seki'sen and his group were waiting as Ter'kan and his group were getting nearer and nearer. Each one of them was holding a black and elongated object. It didn't take her long in order to figure out that those were the trophies. Ritualistic greetings followed as soon as one group was standing in front of the other. The leader addressed the second in command briefly before he let out loud roars while holding his trophy high above his head. The group who was standing behind him celebrated their victories in the same way. Emma glanced at the scene for another short moment then moved away. She went back to her quarters happy and lulled by the leader's victorious roars.

Ter'kan joined Emma a moment later, wearing only his metallic codpiece attached to a leather belt and partially covered by a loin cloth. The young woman threw herself into his arms. She addressed him, wrapping her arms around his waist: 'Welcome back, handsome leader! It's good to see you again. My mind has been filed with thoughts of you constantly.'

He greeted her, in turn, while stroking her back: 'How are you? Yes, I came back but not completely unharmed.'

They parted. Emma took his hand. She said as soon as she saw the cut in the middle of the palm: 'It's really deep!'

The leader declared: 'That's only a scratch! You should see the one I have on my back.' He then turned around in order to show his back. A long and deep cuts was marking his flesh. The edges of the wound were still fresh from the recent treatment. Emma added as she kept examining the cut: 'This is even more nastier to look at! I can imagine that must have been a hell of the fight. How did you get it?'

The leader responded as he brushed one of his handson the cut in his back: 'Xenomorph tail blade!'

Emma checked the cut in his palm once again then carried on with the conversation with a more cheerful tone: 'Sure! That creature is a weapon itself. This said, now I'd really like you to show me what you and your group have brought back.'

The leader took her hand, saying: 'Sure! Lets have a look!' He then added just as they were walking along the curved corridor: 'First I will show you my trophy!'

Emma expressed her enthusiasm in a louder tone: 'I am ready for anything. I'd like to see everything.' And then she startled with surprise as soon as they entered Ter'kan's trophies room. A severed Xenomorph head was put on display in the middle of a stand. She approached the stand and made her remark as she kept scrutinized the head: 'So, that's how a Xenomorph head looks like before you prepare it as a trophy!'

Ter'kan confirmed with a nod, saying at the same time: 'Yes! That's it!'

Emma leaned closer in order to have even a better look at the head. She added more remarks as now she was observing the tooth row of the mouth: 'Those metallic, shiny teeth are stuff of nightmares. It's really frightening and also quite big!'

The leader agreed while touching the black and shiny surface on the top of the head: 'I couldn't say it better! I know that it's a very impressive sight for those who see it for the very first time.'

She went on as she kept analyzing the half-open mouth: 'Can I have a better look at the tongue?'

Ter'kan grabbed the jaws with both his hands and opened them slowly, so exposing the jawed tongue. Emma added as she suddenly remembered parts of the explanations that Ter'kan had already given her about Xenomorphs before: 'That's their main killing weapon! They dart their tongues out of their mouths very rapidly and pierce through their victims skull.

Ter'kan confirmed while releasing the jaws: 'That's right! Xenomorphs are amazing bio weapons! And just as their tail blades, their mouths can be very much lethal too.'

Emma took her upright position, sighting. She went on expressing more thoughts: 'Yes I remember that part too. I must admit this creature is scary and fascinating at the same time. And hunting one of these must give you such a sense of achievement and pride.'

Ter'kan expressed his satisfaction with a hand gesture: 'Great and satisfying feelings that will stay with me as long as I will live.' The leader fixed his eyes on the head for a few more seconds then concluded just as he took Emma's hand again: 'The time has come for you to see the others too.'

They left Ter'kan's trophies room and entered in another one situated just nearby. There were tables along the walls at the right and left side of the entrance on which nine Xenomorph heads were put on display. A mask was put nearby each head so showing to whom it belonged to. Emma recognized among many others, Jin'tei, Lorik, Arkel and Shun'ji's masks. They stayed in there for quite some time talking about the hunt and the methods of transforming the freshly severed heads into glorious trophies.

Two days later. Early that morning.

Emma has just come out of her room. She saw Seki'sen and four other hunters preparing themselves jut as she was passing by one of the weapons rooms. She remained in the middle of the doorway and observed them for a short while then walked away at a brisk pace. She headed to the control room, certain to find Ter'kan in there due to the next hunt. Greetings followed as soon as she joined him on the bridge.

Ter'kan said while typing on a console: 'Good morning, beautiful! How are you today?'

'Good morning! I'm fine! I was looking for you.'

The leader added as he continued typing on the console: 'We can be together as soon as I will complete my meeting with Seki'sen and his group.'

Emma had a soft laugh before saying: 'True! Today it's their turn to go for adventures!' She then sat on a chair at the pilot posts and waited.

A short moment went by before Seki'sen and his group finally arrived in the control room. Each one of them exchanged words with the leader before evacuating the place. Seki'sen was the last to leave. He addressed the leader one more time then approached Emma. He tried to stroke her face as a farewell but to his astonishment she refused. The second in command emitted a low growl then walked towards the exit, stomping his feet on the metallic floor.

Ter'kan asked as soon as the second in command was out of sight: 'Emma! What it's the matter? Why did you behave unhappy with Seki'sen again?'

She stood up and took a few steps. She responded out of the blue: 'Because his feelings towards me were not genuine!'

The leader asked as now he was typing on a small console situated in the middle of the bridge: 'Why do you think that?'

Emma was biting her lips nervously, visibly hesitating what to say. Ter'kan stopped typing and rephrased his question: 'Why do you think his feelings towards you were not genuine? What happened? I'd like you to explain!'

Emma didn't answer his questions but rather emphasized her decision: 'I don't want him anymore!' She sighed deeply then added with annoyance in the tone of her voice, looking a bit sad: 'I don't want to continue talking about this matter! Not now!'

'It's up to you! In that case, what would you like to do?'

Emma answered with a hint of tension in the tone of her voice, hesitant: 'I don't know...Anything!...Anything...that suits you it...will be good for me...as well.'

The leader typed one more time on the console then suggested: 'I think a training session would be good for you.'

She exclaimed, determined: 'That's an excellent idea!'

Ter'kan and Emma passed by one of the weapons room in order to take thair spear then devoted themselves to another training session. They spent a big amount of time, practicing the most recent moves.

Ter'kan praised her skills during a break as he was always in habit of doing so: 'You have been training for more than five months now and your efforts will soon allow to move to a higher level. A higher level means you will have to change your current weapon for a more sophisticated one.'

Emma expressed her thoughts with a smile and feeling proud no doubt: 'I love what I do and I'm ready to accept anything that you think would be good for me.'

The leader put his hand on hers and shared his own contentment: 'Your adaptation brings much satisfaction.'

Emma coughed then changed the course of the conversation once again: 'I'd like Mar'ten to be my second teacher once we will settle on Yautja Prime.'

Ter'kan fixed his eyes on her for a few seconds. He then asked as his amber eyes squinted smaller under his prominent and spiky eyebrows: 'May I ask why do you reject Seki'sen again?'

Emma didn't answer this question either but instead of this she pressed him with another one: 'Is it true that Seki'sen has many females waiting for him?'

He answered as he lowered his gaze: 'Yes, there are many females waiting for him!'

Emma didn't add anything else to this and got up. She grabbed her spear and announced dryly: 'I'd like to continue the training.'

Ter'kan looked at her again. He fixed his eyes on her for a brief moment then got up too and the training resumed. From then on Emma didn't hesitate to put her skills to practice. She was fighting with all her might because the disappointment she felt, during the break, gave her more strength. She managed two spectacular strikes towards the end of the lesson which gave Ter'kan the opportunity to praise her again. The master and his pupil left the training room after having exchanged one last thought about the lesson.

First they passed by the weapons room again in order to put their spears on display then headed to the clan's dining quarters. They continued their conversation over there while enjoying a good meal. This time Emma chose not to bring up Seki'sen's subject again. However the sad expression that showed on her face from time to time was an evident proof that her mind was still occupied with that matter.

Sixth month. Third day of the third week.

Emma woke up the next morning, confused. She sighed then spoke to herself in low murmurs: 'That was a heck of a dream.' She stretched before getting off the bed. She began to prepare herself while she kept thinking about her troubled sleep. And that was due to an unforgettable reason. Last night she had dreamed about the day when Sebastian was killed. And what made her dream even more unpleasant was the fact that she had to witness again when the two outlaws have been killed too. And the strangest part was due to the fact that it wasn't Ter'kan who had killed them but Seki'sen. This definitely added more unsettling feelings to her state. When she came out of the bathing room, she was all pampered and smelled good. A light flowery perfume was emanating from her smooth and fresh skin. She sat at the table right after and ate two fruits including the leftovers of the meal she had last night.

She left her room after she checked the straps of her outfit one more time and headed to the control room. She went to sit in there as she kept observing the comings and goings of the leader and the other males because she knew that Seki'sen and his group were meant to return that day. She ended up closing her eyes after a while. A few more minutes passed. Suddenly loud and deep voices came from the entrance so disrupting her relaxation time. She opened her eyes and turned around in her seat. She saw Ter'kan standing in the middle of the bridge so she asked after a glance towards the exit: 'What is the matter? What are they talking about?'

The leader's deep and calm voice resounded in the control room as he translated for her: 'Seki'sen and his group are back!'

Ter'kan and his comrades went out right away. Emma stood up and looked out through the bay window. She enjoyed the view for a brief moment, giving a thought to the situation at the same time then left in a hurry because she needed to satisfy her curiosity. She headed to the exit of the ship and placed herself at the left side of the doorway. She witnessed how Ter'kan welcomed Seki'sen and his group. She observed the hunters, motionless, until the ceremony was over.

Emma spent the rest of the afternoon, roaming across the ship. She even allowed herself a walk outside which lasted for a brief moment due to intense heat. She returned to the control room and sat comfortably just as the hunters began to prepare the ship for its new journey. So the same operations as the day of the departure from Earth were repeated again.

And then suddenly the distant roar of the engine rumbled. Light tremors were felt shorty after due to elevation. The ship took off and disappeared into the bright and burning sky.


	3. Arrival on Yautja Prime

Sixth month. Fourth day of the third week.

Emma has just joined Ter'kan in the control room. She stood behind his seat and looked through the bay window. The sky was becoming increasingly brighter once they began to approach the planet's atmosphere. The leader sensed her presence so he turned around and said: 'I've already commenced the landing process.'

Emma nodded with a smile then went to sit. She felt happy but also anxious at the same time. Various thoughts were crossing her mind because she will soon land on a foreign planet and start a new life.

Meanwhile the leader kept operating his console and the holographic screen above it as he continued preparing the ship for its descent. Emma was concentrating on the tremors that were shaking the ship vertically due to slight turbulence. Gusts of sandy wind were sweeping across the bay window of the pilot posts. It lasted until the two suns finally appeared in the bright blue-yellow sky. Suddenly a ray of light hit the seat near Emma. She shielded her eyes by placing her hand above then stood up because she wanted to have a better look. But the sensation of another tremor made her lose balance so she had to sit back. Now the rumble of the engine was getting louder. Tall buildings, ships of various shapes and sizes were finally in sight. Hunters began to evacuate the place one by one as soon as the engine had ceased. The second in command and the engineer exchanged a few words with their leader before leaving the bridge at a brisk pace.

Ter'kan went back to Emma and addressed her kind words: 'Welcome to my home planet, love! Welcome to Yautja Prime!'

She stood up and said: 'Thank you, my Ter'kan! This wonderful and emotional moment shall remain in my memory forever.'

He stroked her cheek then added after a glance towards the exit: 'I must go now. I'll join you in our quarters as soon as the ceremonial welcome will be over.'

She agreed with a smile: 'Alright! We will meet up again there.'

Ter'kan left the control room at a brisk pace. So Emma approached the bay window of the pilot posts and leaned against a console. Now she was able to have a much better and clearer insight of the landscape she had seen during the landing. On the left there was a gigantic open space surrounded by high rise buildings made of various stones and glass. This suggested the start of a big city. First she admired the view in the distance before concentrating again on the activities that were taking place on the ground outside. Crowds were coming and going around the ships, constantly. And then as she kept observing the activities outside she suddenly felt overwhelmed by an awkward sensation because now she was seeing so many Yautjas gathered in one place. She lived on a ship, surrounded by Ter'kan and his comrades for months and as far as she could remember she became accustomed to their presence quite rapidly. But not it was a lot different. From now on she will have to live in a gigantic city and surrounded by thousands of them.

Emma glanced round the high rise buildings once more then grabbed the dried bunch of flowers that was hanging on the back seat at the pilot posts and left the control room. She headed to the place which gave access to the main exit of the ship. First she stood in the middle of the room not knowing what to do. And then after another brief moment of hesitation she finally decided to show herself. So she approached the exit and leaned her back on the right side of the doorway.

Groups noticed her right away. Some even came close to the lowered ramp in order to have a better look at her. Emma was staring back at them, motionless with serious expression. The scene repeated itself several times. Emma stood there and gave Yautjas the spectacle of her presence. These encounters allowed her to see Yautja females for the very first time. At first she was confused because all had the same facial features. Besides their dressing styles were very similar too. Her confusion lasted until she began to be aware of one difference. Some of the tallest had very small and round breasts. That's how she realized she was looking at females. This surprised her a lot for the least to say because she didn't expect Yautja females to be taller than males. Ter'kan never told her any word about that.

She then shifted and turned her head at her right. That's when she startled with a feeling of admiration because there was a scene taking place in the distance that instantly caught her interest. She saw how Ter'kan and his comrades were receiving the ceremonial welcome from a male adorned with a red and long mantle and a group that was standing behind him. It lasted for a long moment with many exchanged words and hand gestures performed at the same time. The groups parted after one last ceremonial sign. Ter'kan and Seki'sen moved away while the rest of the clan were returning to the ship one by one. By now her uneasiness had really increased due to continuous staring. So she gave the crowd one last glance then moved away. She went back to her quarters and started to pack while giving constant thoughts to the new encounters she just had.

Meanwhile different sounds were coming from the corridor which proved that her comrades were as busy as she was. She worked in the bedroom for a long moment before moving to the bathing room in order to continue packing. Long minutes passed. She has just finished folding towels when suddenly she heard the sound of footsteps coming from the bedroom. So she put the pile in a bag and hurried outside with a smile because she knew that was Ter'kan who was coming back. She crossed the doorway but stopped short because the leader wasn't alone. A male slightly taller than him with darker and brown-greenish stripes was standing next to him.

Emma gave the new comer a glance before addressing the leader: 'Good to see you again!'

The leader tapped once on the other male's shoulder, saying: 'Likewise, lovely!' I would like to introduce you my son, Alrik'taden.'

Emma stepped forward, smiling with an adorably embarrassing expression on her face.

Alrik'taden greeted her as he stepped forward too: 'It's nice to meet you! 'I've heard a lot about you.'

Emma glanced at Ter'kan then returned the courtesy with that same adorable and embarrassing expression: 'It's nice to meet you too! I'm sure that we will become good friends.'

The young male continued in perfect English as he slightly tilted his head to the right: 'I wish that too.'

Ter'kan joined into the conversation in order to express his own contentment: 'I'm pleased with the way this meeting is progressing so far.'

Alrik'taden agreed with a nod then had a brief conversation with his father. Emma was looking at them, still smiling. And then the young male addressed her again: 'This meeting has been very short but also pleasant nevertheless. I must go now.'

The young woman concluded: 'I understand. I'll see you later!'

her delight as soon as the young male was gone: 'My first meeting with your son left an agreeable and promising impact on me.'

'I have the feeling that he's got the same impression about you.'

Emma continued after a soft laugh: 'I was amazed by his striking resemblance with you! Not only that, I believe his personality must be pretty much like yours too!'

The leader confirmed a bit hesitant: 'Let's say that...his personality is like mine with somehow special and...unexpected additions. You will discover more about him as the time will go by.' He paused for a few seconds then began to tackle a different subject: 'On the other hand I'm convinced that your presence among us will be accepted even by the mightiest that's why now I would like to talk about a very important matter. Emma! Listen! Today we will have to meet the Adjudicators.'

Emma asked as the smile on her face changed instantly into a serious expression: 'Who are the Adjudicators?'

'They are the administrators and supreme law enforcers! They are world leaders and the ruling class in the Yautja society. It's my duty to introduce you to them. I've already arranged our meeting.'

She sighed with a slight frown then said: 'I knew that something like that was meant to happen and I have the feeling it's going to be such a stressful moment.'

Ter'kan put his hand on her shoulder and made his statement: 'You are right! No one can feel at ease when it comes to meet the Adjudicators. However that's a very necessary formality in order to show them you are with me and explain the purpose of your presence on Yautja Prime. It has to be done and this no matter how impressed you are going to be.'

Emma sighed again then exclaimed a bit jokingly in order to work up the courage; 'Yautja Prime is fabulous! But since I'm here, I stay! I suppose many have survived this kind of meeting so I'm sure I can do it as well.' She paused briefly then asked: 'So! Tell me what is going to happen? I suppose there must be rules about ways I should talk and behave.'

'Yes, there are and it's imperative that you respect those rules and apply them without mistakes.'

So Ter'kan taught Emma those rules. Now he was giving her explanations about the place where the meeting with the Adjudicators is going to take place when suddenly four males entered the bathing room. Emma scrutinized them. They were shorter than Ter'kan with minor scars on their bodies.

They saluted, bowing to the leader slightly. So the latter explained the reasons of their presence: 'They are some of my apprentices. They are here to help. Do you have any special requests?'

Emma answered by showing with her index finger the bags that were on the floor near the table: 'No, I don't have any! I just want them to help with these bags and the ones I left in the bedroom.'

Ter'kan exchanged a few words with his apprentices. The four males then grabbed the bags and left after having bowed slightly to the leader again. He addressed his mate immediately after: 'We must leave, now!'

Emma agreed with a nod then left the room after one last glance around, followed by the leader. She expressed her thoughts once they reached the end of the curved corridor for the living quarters: 'I must admit that I'm feeling melancholic to leave this place because there are so many wonderful moments to remember.'

Ter'kan took her hand and affirmed by squeezing it gently: 'I couldn't have said it better!'

The couple have just come out onto the place that gave access to the exit of the ship. The leader reminded Emma some rules while going down the ramp. They set off, walking next to each other among space ships and groups of males or females. The weather was very hot with an overcast sky. Emma became the center of attention rapidly. She was making crowds freeze with astonishment wherever she was passing by. And wherever she was passing by there was one word uttered from time to time: 'Ooman'. It didn't take Emma long to understand the meaning because it sounded a lot like the English word 'Human'.

Ter'kan and Emma finally reached a gigantic building with architecture of different styles after a quite long walk. They crossed a very high and square-shaped doorway that was guarded by four heavily armed males and entered a vast and octogonal-shaped entrance hall filled with crowds. There was another doorway that gave access to a very long and wide corridor that was as crowded as the entrance hall. Ter'kan indicated with a hand gesture that they should go there. So they crossed the entrance hall and engaged into the corridor. Their walk ended in front of a sliding double door situated just before the end of the corridor that was also guarded by four heavily armed males. A fifth one and obviously the chief of the four others was standing nearby.

Ter'kan exchanged a few words with that one. The chief concluded with a clicking sound then opened the doors.

The leader addressed Emma right after: 'Let's go! And remember everything I told you!'

Emma spoke in a low tone with a beating heart in spite of her calm appearance: 'Don't worry! I will follow your advice carefully.'

So Ter'kan and Emma went into a vast and circular room with a dome-shaped and very high ceiling. The marble floor was decorated with a wide and black circle in middle of which there was a red and smaller one. Warriors were standing in a line on the left and right side of the black circle. They moved forward and stopped once they stood just in the middle of the red circle.

Eleven Adjudicators were sitting at a black marble table. The one who had the most power started to talk to Ter'kan. Meanwhile Emma was standing motionless with her face lowered and fixing the light brown and white, diamond tiling. The conversation lasted for a long time. Long enough to make her really wonder and raise her worries. Soon the ten others who were sitting to the right and to the left of the one who had the most power began to address Ter'kan, alternately.

And then suddenly Emma startled because her love leader has just spoken to her again: 'Emma! They wish to have a better insight at your face. Would you please look at all of them at once by turning your face to the right then to the left before you lower your gaze again?'

She said with a low and a slightly trembling tone: 'Yes, of course!'

So Emma did as she was asked to before taking her former position. She then kept looking at the diamond tiling. The one who was leading the meeting continued exchanging words with Ter'kan. From then on, Emma became even more anxious. Her love leader spoke to her again a long while afterwards: 'Emma! They don't see anything wrong with your presence as long as you are staying with me. Now we can leave. Greet them the way I taught you then walk backwards, your face still lowered until you are out of the red circle! And only then you can turn your back and finally exit.'

Emma followed Ter'kan's instructions once more, sighing with relief. She expressed her thoughts as soon as she stepped outside into the corridor again: 'That was one of the most impressive meeting of my life. I'm so glad that all went well.'

'The Adjudicators were overly impressed by your impeccable speech and attitude.'

She added as a wide smile appeared on her face: 'I just applied the rules you have taught me.'

Ter'kan expressed his satisfaction by putting his right hand on her shoulder: 'You did really well! I was proud of you.'

They headed back to the entrance hall. Emma was showered with that same attention again as they kept walking along the wide and crowed corridor. They bumped into a male who had quite a showy style just as they came out onto the entrance hall. In addition to the basic hunting gear, he was wearing a shiny silver colored codpiece. A piece of black and turquoise blue striped fur was hanging from his left hip. His chest and biceps were adorned with barbaric jewellery made of tiny skulls and green marble beads.

Ter'kan and the other male greeted each other right away, visibly surprised by the encounter. They placed one of their hands on each other's shoulder and shook before engaging into a friendly conversation. Mandibles clicking and soft trills mingled with Yautjan words. Meanwhile Emma was scrutinizing the other male due to the fact that his facial features looked really familiar. He soon noticed her interest so he gave her a quick glance while he kept addressing Ter'kan. This gave Emma the opportunity to see the colors of his eyes. The left one was light yellow while the right one was light brown with orange dots. The two males exchanged a few more words then parted.

Emma asked as soon as they crossed doorway of the main exit: 'Who was it? You seemed to know him well.'

'That was Ser'kah! He is Seki'sen's brother.'

She said with shinny eyes: 'Really? Would you believe that I was struck by his resemblance with the second in command the moment I saw him?'

'Your intuition has taught you right.'

Emma had a soft laugh before asking more questions: 'How old is he?'

'He is 512 years old!'

'What about his personality? Is that the same as his brother?'

'No, he is different!'

She made a seductive remark: 'By the way I found his eyes attractive due to the difference of colors. That's something you don't see everyday.'

Ter'kan emitted a trill before making his statement with evident amusement in the tone of his voice: 'You've already noticed that, haven't you?'

Emma concluded after a soft laugh and looking content: 'Of course, I have!'

By now the light had already started to diminish. The sky had the colors of fire due to the setting suns at the horizon. Ter'kan and Emma were crossing a long and wide, covered bridge that was leading to the part of the city where all sort of exotic palm trees could be seen. Crowds were coming and going in both directions, constantly. And for this Emma kept on catching the attention of many all the way once again.

Moments later they finally came out onto a long and very clean avenue that was less crowed than the bridge. There were various kind of shops on both sides from which one could buy anything meant for a comfortable daily life. They had to stop several times because Emma felt the need to take a closer look at the displayed merchandise of some shops.

Emma soon began to ask questions midway because the area was increasingly planted with more trees which suggested the beginning of a forest. She became enthusiastic because she couldn't believe how close she was to the place she had dreamed about for months. A place where her relationship with Ter'kan was meant to blossom gradually and happily.

So the leader explained to her about the location of the clan's settlement: 'The clan's settlement is situated at the end of the street inside the forest.'

Emma sighed then expressed herself with a smile: 'I can imagine how beautiful and quite it must be! Besides it's good to know that the others members of the clan will live in close proximity from us.'

The leader slightly moved his upper mandibles before saying: 'I knew you would like the idea."

By now they have already reached the end of street. The sight of the forest was becoming more evident. A while later they were walking along a tree-lined path, going deeper into the forest. Soon the first dwelling came in sight among the trees and situated not far from the path. It looked like white and giant, marble cubes of various sizes put together with stained-glass windows. Another dwelling followed that was placed at distance from the previous one. Ter'kan explained that all the dwellings of settlement were situated here and there at distance one from the other inside the forest. Emma soon noticed how the vegetation had striking resemblances with the one from Earth in the present day and also with a much more ancient one. As a matter of fact some parts of the vegetation were similar to those that appeared a thrived during the Carboniferous Period. Surely, this kind of discovery must have brought back memories of her former profession.

A third dwelling came in sight then a fourth one. When the fifth dwelling came in sight Emma asked, intrigued by two tall figures who were standing on the roofed terrace: 'Who are they?'

'Mar'ten lives there! They are his mates.'

'Does he have only two?'

'Yes but sometimes he stays with only one!'

'Really? Where does the other one go?'

'She spends time with another male!'

Emma paused briefly before continuing her questions: 'What about him? Does he go also with another female?'

'Yes! He goes from time to time!'

Emma made her statement with visible interest in the tone of her voice: 'Ah! It seems that everybody does the same? Is this a custom?'

'Absolutely! It's a way of living. Everybody has their favorite mates. However males and females seek enjoyment with other partners as well.'

She added with more enthusiasm: 'Interesting! I'm looking forward to learn more about relationships between Yautja males and females.'

They moved on, passing by other dwellings. Ter'kan continued telling her who was living in such-and-such a place. Now they were almost at the end of the path. Two more dwellings situated at distance on both sides of the path came in sight. The leader said by pointing to the one situated on the left: 'Seki'sen lives in that one.' He then pointed towards another one situated at the end of the alley: 'Ours is over there!'

Emma stopped. First she glanced at their dwelling then asked out of blue while looking at Seki'sen's residence: 'His dwelling looks bigger than ours. How many mates does have?'

The leader answered after a glance at the second in command's dwelling: 'He has ten!'

Emma exclaimed after a chuckle: 'That's a lot!'

Ter'kan objected with a wave of his hand: 'Mind you! There are more but they don't live with him.'

Emma raised her eyebrows before concluding, visibly more bewildered: 'Well...I can only imagine how busy he's going to be.'

Ter'kan and Emma set off, silent. When they finally arrived in front of the door of their dwelling, the twilight was at its most melancholic moment. The leader took his mate's hand and crossed the doorway.


	4. A new home for Emma

Sixth month. Fourth day of the third week. At sunset.

Ter'kan and Emma entered a high and circular, empty room where the temperature was much more pleasant than outside. The interior was very similar to the one she saw in her quarters on board the ship with a combination of modern design and ancient, tribal sculpted decorations.

The leader said as they stopped in the middle of the room: 'Welcome to your new home!'

'I thank you so much, my Ter'kan.'

In addition to the natural light that was coming from a big and oval window made of white frosted glass situated at the ceiling, there were also two bowl-shaped wall lamps made of white frosted glass and black marble at the left and right sides of the entrance. Emma loved those lights. So she stood on tiptoe and touched one while saying: 'These are really beautiful.' She then tackled another subject. She asked as she kept looking at the lamps: 'By the way, why was the door open?'

'Because my apprentices were already in here since the beginning of the afternoon in order to prepare the house before our arrival! For that matter you will see they worked very well! By now, there is only one left and he is working in the garden.'

She exclaimed with a smile: 'You have a garden! How wonderful!'

They continued their visit, holdings hands. They left the entrance room and engaged into a corridor where one could see the entrances of two rooms. There were one situated on the left side and the other on the right side. First Ter'kan opened the sliding doors situated on the left side and a trophies room was revealed.

Emma released his hand and entered, exclaiming again delightedly: 'It's fantastic! This room is bigger than the one we have on board the ship.' She walked a few steps, glanced at the right side then the left one before she continued with a smile: 'However this collection of trophies is as big as the one you have on board the ship.'

Ter'kan agreed with a nod before explaining: 'It took years and many hunting parties in different parts of the galaxy in order to acquire it.'

'Some are big with complex skeletal structures! Those creatures must look so tough and powerful when alive.'

The leader confirmed after another nod: 'Very dangerous too! Many have lost their lives, trying to hunt them!'

Emma made her remark as her smile changed into a serious expression: ' I can imagine that! No wonder they are worth a trophy.'

They left the trophies room. The leader opened the sliding doors situated on the left side of the corridor so revealing another room in which weaponry and hunting gear were put on display. That room was no different than the ones she saw on board the ship except it was smaller. It didn't take Emma long to notice her spear displayed on a beautifully carved rack among many others weapons. She expressed herself by approaching that rack: 'You brought my spear in here! I'm so happy because these weapons belong to you only. Also, are these the same ones you have on board the ship?'

Ter'kan responded, taking her hand: 'No! These are different! I just added your spear because it's your only current weapon and you will need it for quite a while more before you adopt a new one. Come! More things are yet to be seen!'

So they left the weapons room and walked towards the end of the corridor which gave access to another room. The wow factor was immediate as soon as Emma entered that place. It was a circular room, a lot bigger than the entrance. Lamps made of white frosted glass and an oval, big window situated at the ceiling were distributing the light. There were also stairs on the left side near two high doors. Two open doors situated on the right side were leading to more rooms. Emma sighed as another smile appeared on her face. She said: 'This place is really amazing!'

Terkan squeezed her hand gently as he went on with his explanations: 'This our training area!'

She was about to ask a question but noises coming from outside distracted her: 'What was that?'

'That was Yu'dai, one of my apprentices! He is working in the garden.'

'How do you know that it's Yu'dai who's working in the garden?'

'Because he's the one who always takes care of my garden! In fact he loves taking care of gardens and he does it very well!'

Emma made her statement cheerfully, all charmed: 'Apparently your species is not fond of hunting and battling only!'

'There is a time for everything! You have so many other matters to learn about my world! There are matters that are totally different from those you've always seen until now. Let's continue our visit! So...like I already said , now we are inside our training room.' He then pointed towards the door situated on the right side: 'That entrance gives access to the kitchen and the dining area! Both places overlook the garden. The entrance situated on the left leads to our sleeping quarters.'

So they entered their sleeping quarters, holding hands. Emma released the leader's hand and took a few steps, looking around. She asked, pointing with her index towards another room: 'Is this the entrance for the bathing room?

The leader just responded with a nod.

They stayed in there for a short moment before going back to the training room. Emma kept asking questions by pointing her index to the left side of the training room: 'Where are these stairs leading to?'

'They are leading to another room and the roofed terrace.'

She made her remark as she looked up at him with a smile: 'It must be such an enchanting place!'

So Ter'kan went up stairs followed by his mate. First they visited the roofed terrace. It was as big as a room and made entirely of white marble with the same kind of tribal decorations that could be seen in different parts of the house. It was offering a spectacular view over the garden. A wall was surrounding the garden so separating it from the forest nearby. Two tall and flowering trees with large blooms that looked like big, yellow cherry blossoms were situated on the right and left sides of the terrace. Certainly, these were shading the place during daytime.

Now it was dark. All the lights of the house were put on, including the ones in the garden. Emma commented about the flowering trees while touching the leaves of the branch that was easy to reach: 'These are unbelievably cute! What is it?'

'Sun fruit blossoms!'

She turned towards him and said: 'I'm so happy because it's one of my favorite fruit from your planet.'

A silence followed. They leaned over the railing in order to look down in the garden. They saw Yu'dai watering a small tree. Ter'kan exchanged words with the young male then translated for Emma: 'He's almost done.'

She asked as she kept watching the young male: 'How old is Yu'dai?'

'He is 64 years old or 16 in human age!'

Emma looked in the distance and soon noticed that she had a good view of Seki'sen's dwelling. So she felt the need to express her thoughts out loud: 'We can have a good overview of Seki'sen's terrace.'

Meanwhile Yu'dai has just finished his work in the garden. Ter'kan addressed his apprentice again. And then the young male took his leave of the leader, bowing slightly.

Emma asked as she kept looking at the second in command's terrace: 'Do you think Seki'sen is already home?'

'Surely! His mates need him as much as he needs them.'

'What's going to happen?'

'I imagine many things! He's been away for so long!'

Emma had a slight pout of disgust on her face then tackled another subject: 'Can you show me the other room?'

'Yes, of course!'

So they left the terrace, walking side by side and entered a wide and empty room.

Emma exclaimed once again: 'This room is so beautiful too!' She paused pensive before she asked, hesitant: 'Would you...allow me to ask you questions...about your past life?'

'Yes! Go ahead!'

She sighed then continued, still hesitant: 'Do...you still have contact with...Alrik'taden's mother?'

Ter'kan responded as he took a few steps towards the window: 'No.' He then added, turning towards her again: 'She died a long time ago!'

Emma frowned slightly. She asked as sadness appeared in her eyes: 'What happened?'

'She died when she gave birth to Alrik'taden's younger brother.'

'How old was Alrik'taden when that happened?'

'He was 7 in human age!'

Emma expressed her opinion while moving next to him: 'He was small so I don't think he kept much vivid memories about her.'

'Yes, that's true!'

'What about your younger son?'

'He also died! I lost him during a hunting party that took place just after his Rite of Passage!'

Emma sighed with more sadness in her eyes then said: 'That's terrible! That must have been one of those dreadful moments you had to go through! I believe that's something unavoidable in life because I had many too.'

'Yes, we all are meant to have moments of hardship that affect our lives sooner or later.' The leader paused while looking at the window before he concluded: 'I think...this is a conversation for another time.'

Emma agreed with a nod. Ter'kan took her hand again and exited the room. They went down the stairs. Ter'kan continued giving her explanations as he opened two high, sliding doors at the same time: 'This is the other bathing room! And it's much bigger too!'

They entered the place. The floor was paved with white marble. The walls were decorated with blue, white and gold tiles, creating intricate and fancy mosaics. A pool was occupying the middle of the room with one floor lamp at each corner, made of the same black marble and white frosted glass. Two high windows that started at mid-wall and reaching up to the ceiling were offering a view outside.

Emma said as she walked towards the pool: 'It gives me such a relaxing feeling! I could spend long moments in here.'

Ter'kan added after having glanced once at the window: 'I agree! It also has a good overall view on the garden.

'Yes, my Ter'kan and I must admit that I'm already so much in love with this house.'

The leader approached her and cupped her small and delicate face between his big and clawed hands. He shared his thoughts, looking straight into her eyes: 'Now I begin to love this house even more, especially since you came to live with me.'

Emma kissed the palm of his right hand. They looked at the empty pool for another brief moment then exited. Ter'kan asked while he was closing back the siding doors: 'Would you like to take another look at the garden?'

Emma refused with a smile: 'Not now! I think it would be better to visit it tomorrow in daylight! I'd like to start preparing the room for the night if you don't mind.'

'As you wish!'

So they began to make some arrangements and prepare the house in order to meet their personal needs. Emma was delighted, especially when she had to work inside the bedroom because she found the bags she had packed on board neatly put near the bed.

Later that night, they had a conversation while cuddling in the middle of the bed. Emma took pleasure in evoking some important and recent events as she kept stroking one of the leader's hands: 'I will never forget my meeting with the Adjudicators! What an impressive sight once I was allowed to look at them during that short moment! I saw all those pairs of yellow or orange eyes scrutinizing me and deeply penetrating my soul.'

The leader made his statement as he gently pressed her body against his: 'You were so right to feel like this. They are the most powerful in the Yautja society! They are the law and supreme rulers and meeting them will always be impressive and this no matter how often you've already seen them before.'

Emma raised her eyebrows, visibly impressed by his words then said with a bit of uneasiness in the tone of her voice: 'I guess they could have done anything they wanted with me.'

'Absolutely! Do you know that I had to explain everything from the beginning! How and where our first encounter took place. Not to mention how our relationship had progressed into the current one. You also must know that one of the reasons they accepted you it was due to my high rank.'

Emma raised her eyebrows again and as she continued with that same uneasiness in the tone of her voice: 'I won't deny the fact that I felt a great anxiety during the meeting. However I also knew on the other hand that your rank would influence them in their decisions.'

Ter'kan explained as now he was gently kneading her right shoulder: 'You'd be glad to know that towards the end of the meeting they all agreed that you are so well-behaved and so aware of your new surroundings.'

Emma sighed with comfort as her seriousness changed into a smile. She then shifted and laid on her stomach with her face turned to one side. She said after a yawn: 'I really had a busy day, full of impressive moments! I am so tired.'

Ter'kan said as he gently caressed her back once: 'I think after all those emotions you have been through, it's understandable! Good night, love!' He then got off the bed. So she asked: 'What are you doing? I thought you are going to sleep with me.'

'I can't now! I'd like to complete some unfinished work in the house.'

She concluded after another yawn: 'It's up to you, my Ter'kan. Good night!' She added with an adorably sleepy voice as the leader walked towards the exit of the room: 'My first night on Yautja Prime.'

That night Ter'kan spent a great amount of time, working in the room where weaponry and hunting gear were put on display. When he was finally back to the bedroom in the dead of the night, he found Emma sleeping on her back. He laid down next to her cautiously. He succumbed to sleep as he kept listening to her slow and soft breathing.


	5. Past and new events

Sixth month. Fifth day of the third week.

Emma has just woken up. She turned her head to the right and saw she was alone. She stretched lazily then got off the bed and went to the bathing room in order to freshen up and change her clothes. Moments later she came out of the bedroom all pampered. She was about to go and check the dining area when suddenly noises came from the weapons room. So she headed there and found Ter'kan sitting at the table. He was sharpening several wrist blades with a special grindstone.

She approached him and greeted him with a smile: 'Good morning.'

The leader turned around while holding a blade in the left hand and a grindstone in the right one: 'Good morning, beautiful! Did you sleep well?'

She sat next to him: 'Yes I had a good night sleep in such a beautiful house!' She paused for a brief moment before asking in turn: 'What about you? It seems you didn't sleep at all.'

Ter'kan expressed his satisfaction as he began to sharp his blades again: 'Your presence makes it even more pleasant. I'm content that you've settled down so easily. And to answer your question...yes I slept but only for a relatively short period of time. I woke up with the rising of the two suns and came back in here in order to continue my work.'

Emma said after a soft laugh: 'Now I understand.' She paused again then went on with an hesitating tone: 'By the way...I've been thinking and...Well would you...mind if I'm going to ask you some more questions about your past life?

'Not at all!'

So she asked while watching the movements of his hands: 'Did Alrik'taden's mother live with you in this house?'

Ter'kan responded without looking at her as he went on working: 'No, she never lived with me in here! I built this house many years after her death.'

'What was her name?'

'Sima!'

'What was the name of your deceased son?'

'Ard'ghal!'

Emma just sighed and didn't add anything else.

And then the leader tackled a different subject after a brief silence just as he started to sharpen his last blade: 'I'll be done in a moment, so finally we can have a better look at the rest of the house.'

Emma said with a smile: 'I'm looking forward to it.'

Moments later Ter'kan and Emma left the weapons room and headed for the dining area and kitchen. Despite the fact Emma was already accustomed to the design and installations she had seen on board the ship, she still needed further explanations about some appliances and utensils. She loved the practical and comfortable dining area which communicated with the kitchen by a high and wide opening flanked of two superbly sculpted panels that contrasted with the sturdy and ultra modern design of the furniture. She appreciated the whole concept very much. Her enthusiasm increased the moment she stepped outside in the garden. There were all sort of vegetables, fruits and herbs as well. Some were familiar to her because she had already eaten them countless times during her long stay on board the ship. Some others were totally unknown and unusual. For instance there was one that looked like a small and dark red carrot with dark green leaves. Ter'kan took the opportunity to give her explanations about some herbs and types of food that would go the best with them.

The couple selected all sort of vegetables and herbs before retiring to the kitchen. They spent the rest of the morning , preparing a delicious meal by combining their preferences and tastes that would suit them the best. They enjoyed their food while they kept evoking diverting matters.

So Emma said while pouring water into two glasses of different shapes: 'I'm really intrigued by some parts of the conversation we had last night. For instance you mentioned that sexual relations could be used for different purposes.'

The leader gave her further explanations as he served himself pieces of meat: 'Absolutely! Sex can have a significant impact on your life and this will depend on those you accept to sleep with! For instance, if you'd accept intimate relations with a male of a high rank this will also make you worth into the eyes of others high ranked males. This will give you greater protection and respect.'

Emma asked as she served herself pieces of cooked vegetables: 'Does this work also for males?'

'Yes, of course!'

She tackled a different subject while cutting her meat into small cubes: 'What about Seki'sen's brother? I remember when you explained things about his tactics of seduction.'

'Yes those things. Well...sometimes Ser'kah gets himself into troubles because there are females who can't really tolerate his ways of doing so they always become impatient sooner or later. This can end up badly especially since they are taller and stronger.'

Emma made her remark with a smile: 'Sure! First time I saw females, I had been stricken by the difference of their sizes when compared to males. This led automatically to the thought that they must be stronger too.' She then asked out of the blue: 'Tell me, are all Seki'sen's females taller than him?'

Ter'kan responded with a nod again. This time Emma chuckled then continued with a tone in which a mix of sadness and grudge could be clearly heard. 'I bet he always has his ass kicked each time he has an argue with one of them.' She then exclaimed with glittering eyes, all content about that thought: 'That's something I'd wish to see!'

A silence followed as now they were eating pieces of fruits.

Moments later they cleared the table as soon as they had finished their fruits. Ter'kan surprised Emma with an unexpected request just as they returned to the weapons room. He asked while stroking her right cheek: 'Sing for me!'

Emma accepted with a smile: 'With pleasure!' So she began to sing, accompanying her performance by graceful dancing movements.

The leader watched her performance with greedy eyes. He waved at her as soon as she had completed the last refrain, saying: 'Come!' She approached him with a smile so he pulled her between his thighs in order to compliment her: 'You look so desirable when you sing and dance like this. Many would appreciate to watch your performance.'

Emma didn't say anything and just wrapped her arms around his neck. The leader held her against him with one arm. They embraced for a few seconds then parted. They began to work, sitting next to each other. And then a lot later, Emma had to make herself absent because she needed to drink. She went to the dining area to pour herself a glass of water. She began to sip her water, that's when distant voices, coming from outside, caught her attention. It didn't take her long to realize that was coming from Seki'sen's dwelling. So she drank all the water then put her glass down on the counter and went upstairs straight away. An unexpected spectacle appeared before her eyes as soon as she stepped outside on the roofed terrace.

She saw Seki'sen, standing from the back and surrounded by three females who were taller than him. Emma kept observing the scene partially hidden by one of the marble columns. Obviously the females were trying to persuade him of something by using suggestive caresses, almost assaulting him. Seki'sen seemingly enjoyed their approach without showing any sign of resistance as ,in turn, he kept providing them with caresses. However, due to wriggle, Seki'sen ended up turning and finally noticed Emma in the distance. He stopped dead, looking her way. He stood still while the females continued enticing him with caresses. Emma was absorbed in the scene when suddenly she heard Ter'kan calling her: 'EMMA!...EMMA!'

She left the terrace and hurried inside. She saw the leader standing at the base of the stairs. He said as soon as she showed herself: 'What are you doing? I didn't see you coming back. I thought that might be something wrong with you.'

Emma explained while going down the stairs: 'I'm sorry. It's just...I heard voices outside and went up on the terrace for a better look.'

'What was that?'

Emma responded after a giggle: 'Well...I gotta say! I just saw the second in command out on his terrace surrounded by three of his females. It seemed like they were asking for something. And...according to ways those females were touching him I think it was all about sexual gratification. Now I can imagine how difficult it must be because he has so many of them to satisfy.'

Ter'kan flared his mandibles then clicked them rapidly for a laugh before making his remark: 'Seki'sen can always manage!' He then took her hand: 'Come! We have a work to finish.'

So they went back to the weapons room and spent another long moment in there, checking the weaponry and hunting gear.

Yu'dai arrived at the leader's house at midday in order to work in the garden again. Emma spent the rest of the afternoon, relaxing under the shade of a sun fruit tree. She loved watching how Yu'dai was taking care of the garden. Meanwhile Ter'kan was making some new arrangements in the trophies room.

The young male helped Emma to pick vegetables as soon as he had finished his work. That's when she heard voices, coming far from a distance just as she was adding one last vegetable in the basket. She went back inside followed by the young male. She put the basket on the counter, giving a thought to the situation then headed to the trophies room. She entered just as the young male was taking his leave of Ter'kan.

Emma let him know about his intentions: 'I'm going to freshen up.' She didn't wait for him to answer and exited.

When Ter'kan joined Emma in their bedroom a moment later he found her naked patting herself dry with a towel. So he approached her and began to slowly brush his right hand on the nape of her neck. His caress triggered an immediate reaction for her. She dropped the towel on the floor and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest. Ter'kan kept caressing the nape of her neck with one hand while he was holding her next to him with the other. They cuddled like this for a short moment until they added more ardor into the action. Emma kissed his chest several times as she felt his harden cock pressing against her. She then removed his loin cloth and pushed him so making him understand that he should sit on the bed. This enticed them to provide each other with more caresses. They played until they felt the need to pass from foreplay to sex.

Emma went to bed and laid on her back. Ter'kan went to her and knelt next to her bottom with his thighs driven apart. He spread her white thighs and teased her by rubbing the ridged head of his cock against her wet entrance. He did it a few more times before he slowly penetrated her. He began to thrust at a regular pace still holding her thighs with both his hands. It lasted for a long moment before he felt the need to change the course of the action. So he leaned on his all fours and continued making love to her in a missionary position. Emma was expressing her pleasure with loud vocalizations so getting closer to climax. And then, suddenly she closed her eyes as the leader kept pounding her relentlessly. She put her arms around his neck and let uncontrollable, loud moans coming out of her mouth. The leader stopped his thrusts and watched her enjoying that intense moment for a short instant. He leaned closer to her in order to kiss her in his own way. He emitted a trill then brushed the tusks of his lower mandibles against her neck twice. Emma responded to his touch with a breathy moan. He began his thrusts again while growling and groaning his pleasure. The leader slid his cock inside and out of her until he released his seed, filling the room with more growls. He looked into her eyes for a brief moment while trying to catch his breath then pulled out of her slowly. He laid on his back as he kept breathing heavily. Emma stretched out her legs and relaxed with her eyes shut. She ended up falling asleep, cuddling up to the leader.

Sixth month. First day of the fourth week.

It was early in the morning. Emma was unwinding outside on the roofed terrace. A dark red carpet with black and exotic floral patterns was spread in one of the corner. A low and beautifully sculpted, black wooden table with a light grey marble top was on display in the middle of the carpet. Two mattresses were completing the coziness of the corner thus creating a welcoming and relaxing atmosphere. She stayed there for a long moment before getting back inside. She began to be active with various tasks inside the kitchen and the sleeping area. She visited the weapons room as soon as she completed her work because she needed to have a look at her spear.


	6. Special moments

It was at the going down of the two suns. Yu'dai has just finished working in the garden. Meanwhile Emma preferred to stay outside so making the most of the garden for another moment. She glanced at a small tree once more before she went back inside. Suddenly footsteps came from the corridor. Ter'kan and his son Alrik'taden appeared in the training area right after.

The young male spoke first: 'Good evening, Emma!'

Emma moved forward him and greeted him with a smile: 'Good evening! Your presence is appreciated.'

Ter'kan expressed his own contentment: 'I really wanted my son to spend more time with us.'

Emma glanced once at the leader then added as she looked back at his son: 'He can stay with us as much as he likes.'

The young male nodded as a response. He then asked, obviously doing his best in order to start a good conversation with her: 'What do you think about this place? Have you ever visited the city?'

Emma responded after a soft laugh: 'It is like something I've seen in my dreams that had become real once I set foot in this place. As for the city, I haven't seen much of it!'

Her words gave Alrik'taden an instant idea so he asked: 'Would you like to go for a stroll tonight?'

Emma showed her enthusiasm after another soft laugh: 'I'd love that! I'm looking forward to see more of that fantastic place. That will be my first night out since I settled on Yautja Prime.'

Moments later she was walking along the trees-lined path between the two males. She addressed Ter'kan as soon as they came out onto that same commercial street she walked through the day of her arrival: 'There are many more interesting stores that I'd like to visit.' So she stopped by several stores. She was always asking the leader or his son questions about the displayed merchandise that caught her attention the most. That night the crowd was much more imposing. Emma was turning heads constantly, with that same word uttered from time to time: 'Ooman'.

Emma and Alrik'taden seemed to get along with each other really well. The more they were spending time together, the more their feelings for each other were getting them closer. Ter'kan enjoyed watching them, interfering into the conversation each time they were stopping by a store. They went window-shopping until they finally arrived at a busy road junction that gave access to other streets including the covered bridge. All three turned into one of the street that was wider and longer than the previous one. There were all sort of stores selling anything alternating with sidewalk cafe in which groups were standing or seating and drinking colorful beverages. Crowds were coming and going in both directions constantly. Emma was walking between Ter'kan and his son, talking to one or the other. Alrik'taden enjoyed giving Emma more explanations while asking his father for help each time his vocabulary was insufficient. Emma was always eyeing him with a smile because his attitude charmed her.

They were looking at a store where all kind of fabrics were put on display when suddenly roars came from the sidewalk cafe nearby followed right after by some scary diversion. They saw an impressively muscular male being thrown out so violently that he landed a few meters away. A female who was wearing an elegant bikini made of thin metallic plates and black leather came out straight afterwards. She was much taller than him but slender. She growled once more with her mandibles flared and her back arched before grabbing the male by the neck. She punched him in the face and the chest several times as she kept saying something then moved away nonchalantly.

Emma exchanged her thoughts with the males just as they were passing by the male who was still lying curled up: 'That female didn't hesitate to use her strength in order to show her anger! By the way, what did she tell the guy?'

Alrik'taden translated: 'She said that he had poor seductive skills!'

Emma raised her eyebrows visibly perplexed: 'Really? She beat him so hard just for that?'

'Yes, just for that!'

Emma paused briefly then asked: 'Are Yautja females always violent when they come across unsatisfied sexual matters?'

This time Ter'kan joined into the conversation: 'Yes, most of them!' He then added after a glance towards the male lying on the floor: 'He is lucky, he didn't die.'

This time Emma looked up at him with fright in her eyes. She continued taking a leisurely stroll through the city walking between the leader and his son. They stopped each time something was catching their eyes. Emma loved the huge city. A mixed of futuristic and ancient architecture, beings that were living or working there and smells that had created a place with an unique and fascinating past over the years.

Later on Alrik'taden announced that he won't be able to keep Emma and his father company any longer because he had important matter to deal with. They said goodbye to each other with the promise of a next meeting. So the leader took his mate to places in order to show her more of that futuristic and fantastic city. Needless to say that their escapade didn't go without awkward but also intriguing situations due to the fact that Emma was catching so much attention wherever they went.

Seventh month. Second day of the first week.

The next day started in a joyous atmosphere. Emma was thrilled because they devoted the morning time to a new lesson. Her very first of the higher level. She felt the difference right away because it demanded a greater amount of strength. She agreed that it would be even harder without the additional hours of daily physical exercises. It wasn't easy but she knew her persistence and love of doing things well will pay off.

Ter'kan also took the opportunity to talk about her new weapon during a break which led to another pleasant moment for Emma. The leader offered her his first combistick as a new weapon. An impressive and beautiful piece he often used once he had become blooded. The leader handed his former weapon to his pupil in a simple and ceremonial manner. Emma received it with both her hands and her face slightly lowered.

Emma spent a big amount of time, getting accustomed to her new weapon. Now she had two pointed blades at each end of her weapon and the handling required different coordination of her movements and new ways of holding it. That was an essential moment for her. She asked many questions, to which her love leader answered delightedly.

That day they also had a visitor as soon as they finished the training session. The leader left the room in a hurry and went to check. Meanwhile Emma went to the dining area in order to pour herself a glass of water. Voices came from the corridor just as she finished drinking. So she returned to the training room and found Seki'sen standing next to Ter'kan. The second in command said something as soon as she appeared.

The leader translated: 'Seki'sen wishes to have another conversation with you! He's convinced there must be a solution.'

Emma sighed, visibly annoyed. She protested as she kept eye contact with Seki'sen: 'I don't think so! I've already explained that I wish to sustain our relationship on a friendly level.'

Ter'kan exchanged more words with Seki'sen before translating for Emma again: 'He can't accept that! He will always need you and this no matter what will happen.'

Emma didn't respond anything to this. She just lowered her gaze. That's when Seki'sen approached her and attempted to take her hand but she rejected him with an abrupt gesture and returned to the dining area. She listened, pensive, to the conversation between the two males, standing next to the table. It lasted for a long while before the second in command finally decided to leave.

A few days later Ter'kan took Emma for another stroll across the big city. First they wandered in the nearby forest before they decided to venture themselves into the crowed areas. Emma was so delighted to discover more of the vast and beautiful city. A place where many extraordinary events were meant to happen.


	7. Jealousy and visit

Seventh month. First day of the second week.

Ter'kan was training. That day she had to repeat some movements several times, almost becoming tedious but necessary in order to achieve a satisfactory progression of her new level. Her determination made her brave and allowed her to withstand even the most difficult part.

Later they had a visit as soon as the session came to an end. The leader went to check, holding his weapon in one hand. Meanwhile Emma chose to practice the newest handling all alone. A long moment went by and the leader remained absent. By now her curiosity grew bigger so she put her weapon on the floor and headed to the circular antechamber because she wanted to see things by herself. When she entered the place she saw Ter'kan standing in the middle of the doorway and was engaged into a conversation with two females who were a tad taller than him. Emma glared daggers because one of them had her hand on the leader's right arm. She watched them for a few more seconds then went back to the training,seemingly annoyed.

When Ter'kan returned to her a short while later, he found her sitting on the floor. She got up and kept staring at him with sadness in her eyes, obviously waiting for an explanation.

So the leader had to explain, staring at her: 'They are long-time friends. They heard about my return so they paid me a small visit!'

Emma didn't answer anything to this. She stared back at at him for a another brief with that same sadness in her eyes then took refuge in the bedroom. Ter'kan followed her with his eyes as he emitted a low growl. Suddenly there was a thud. He listened, motionless. He heard Emma sobbing soon afterwards. He was about to join her but then gave up trying to console her because he knew she won't listen. So he headed to the weapons room and equipped himself lightly. He left the house because he also needed to have his moment of solitude.

That night Emma fell asleep all alone in the middle of the big bed. When she woke up the next morning she found Ter'kan sleeping next to her. She raised herself into a sitting position and contemplated him for a few seconds before getting off the bed. She retired in the bathing room, making the least noise. A long moment went by before Ter'kan finally opened his eyes. He turned his head and looked at the entrance of the bathing room. The sound of the running water clearly suggested that Emma was in there. So he got off the bed and joined her. To his surprise he didn't find her under the shower but rather sitting on the floor with her back leaning against the wall. She got up as soon as she saw him crossing the doorway and threw herself into his arms.

The leader picked her off the ground. He said as he held her in his embrace.

Emma whispered, her lips close to his neck: 'I missed you.' She then proposed while caressing the right part of his face: 'I need to have you all for me. Let's wash together!'

The leader cradled her in his arms and got into the shower.

Emma and Ter'kan spent a great amount of time in there washing and providing each other with caresses as well. Their sensual washing was succeeded by a period in the garden. She was wearing only her bikini whereas he was covered only by a short loin cloth. They took their time and picked fruits while having a conversation. And that's how Emma heard about the reason why the leader made himself absent yesterday just after their little dispute. He went to hunt an ox-like herbivore with four horns that was found deep in the forest and around waterholes. This came as a good surprise for Emma because she loved the taste of its meat. Certainly she began to speak about the delicious food she intended to prepare as soon as the leader showed her the enormous chunks of fresh meat that he took time to stock the refrigerator with when he got back yesterday night.

They ate the fruits they picked then dedicated the rest of the morning hours to the training. The leader had to leave the house in the middle of the afternoon due to important duty matters. Emma saw her solitude as a good opportunity and kept herself busy with various tasks inside the home. And then she had a surprise visitor at the setting of two suns.

Alrik'taden came to see her just as she was making one last arrangement inside the weapons room. The young male greeted her while closing back the entrance door: 'How are you doing?'

She greeted him with a smile: 'Good evening! I'm happy to see you again.' She then asked as her smile grew bigger: 'But tell me! What brought you here?'

'My father asked me to tell you that he'll be very busy during the whole night and won't be back until tomorrow morning. So he wants me to keep you company.'

Emma had a soft laugh then added: 'I appreciate your father's idea very much!' She sighed then suggested: 'Let's continue our conversation outside on the terrace!'

Alrik'taden agreed with a nod while eyeing her with interest: 'That sounds good to me!'

So Emma went up stairs followed by the young male. They sat one in front of the other, separated by the low and beautifully sculpted, black wooden table. She expressed her thoughts of contentment once again: 'Your visit is making me really happy! I like talking with you.'

Alrik'taden returned the compliment: 'I also like talking to you!'

They stared at each other for a few seconds, silent. And then Emma took the initiative of continuing the conversation. She talked about Ter'kan after a smile: 'I wish your father was here with us! I always miss him each time he's away for too long.'

'I'm aware of the fact that how important my father has become to you. He told me a few things about your relationship. However I'd also like to hear things from your point of view.'

She said as seriousness appeared on her face : 'Well...that was a sad and scary day for me when circumstances brought us together! Your father saved my life then proposed his help which I accepted after hesitation, because I was totally on my own in a dangerous and lonely place! I mean, I had no choice. At the beginning, I was scared and very impressed because your father was not human! I told myself let's take the risk and see what's going to happen so I accepted to go with him. I remember we walked through the forest! I was emotionally and physically very tired so I asked for a rest! That was when your father proposed to carry me. Surprisingly, it was such a blissful feeling as soon as I was next to him and ended up falling asleep in his arms! I woke up the next morning on board the ship. Your father visited me twice that day with his face still masked! We had long conversations and learnt about each other. It didn't take us long to realize that we were attracted to each other physically and emotionally.'

The young male made his remark before surprising her with another question: 'I enjoyed your description of the facts. Now would you mind telling me about your first impression when you saw him unmasked?'

'I must admit that at the first sight, I had found him quite unpleasant to look at. But that was short-lived! It didn't take long for my admiration to kick in so I began to enjoy our differences. I fell in love with him completely once I added his awesome personality and kindness to me.'

Arik'taden emitted a trill then asked more questions, slightly tilting his head to the right: 'Can you describe the feelings of love you have for him? What kind of person he is when it comes to sensual matter?'

Emma sighed then continued with a softer tone: 'I love your father because he has a commanding presence and a firm authority without being oppressive! He is wise, generous, patient, kind, caring, a wonderful lover and an astounding master too! He always chooses what is the best for me, for us. He always helps me to achieve my goals. He taught me so many practical and interesting things.'

The young male emitted another trill before concluding with a satisfactory tone: 'I totally agree with you! My father knows how to create beautiful and forever lasting relationships with people.'

Emma and Alrik'taden continued their conversation till late in the night. Emma had the great satisfaction of telling more about her past memories she had with Ter'kan. The young male really enjoyed her speech and didn't hesitate to express his deepest thoughts. When they finally parted, they both realized that something new and exceptional had been added into their friendship. That night Emma fell asleep alone with a feeling of content achievement.

She woke up the next morning and found the leader lying next to her. She snuggled up to him and greeted him with a bit of sleepy voice: 'Good morning, my Ter'kan!'

The leader responded while stroking the nape of her neck, gently: 'Good morning, love!'

A silence followed. Emma seemed to doze again. She shifted again after a long moment and took the leader's hand in hers. She evoked about the visit she had the previous day as now she sounded more alert: 'The time that I and Alrik'taden spent together yesterday night has definitively strengthened our friendship. I became fond of him even more.'

He stated as he gently squeezed her hand: 'Your conclusion is reassuring and I know that he must feel the same about you.!'

They then got off the bed after one last embrace and carried on with their daily routine. They had pleasant times together, especially during the training session. And for the next two weeks, their relation will be as harmonious and loving as before and no other argue will ever disrupt their happiness again.


	8. Busy times ahead

Tenth month. First day of the third week. At midday.

Ter'kan has just finished training Emma. He left the house right after, warning her that he won't be back until tomorrow morning due to many duty matters he had to deal with. Emma went on with her usual daily routine while constantly having thoughts about the leader.

Yu'dai came to take care of the garden late in the afternoon. Emma sat under the shade of a sun fruit tree and enjoyed watching the young male to bustle about, always checking and watering every field of herbs, vegetables or fruits. Oddly enough, that day he interrupted his work twice in order to look at a part of the forest situated on the left side of the garden. His mysterious attitude puzzled Emma nevertheless. So she looked up towards that same direction but her gaze met tall trees with thick foliage and nothing else. Yu'dai finished his work at dusk. He helped Emma to pick fruits before he left the house. She ate two, standing in the kitchen then retired to the room in which weaponry and hunting gear were put on display. She spent a great amount of time in there not only practicing but also looking around. Later she went back to the sleeping quarters and had a quick wash. She didn't dress after that and just threw herself, naked, on the bed. She laid on her stomach on the left-hand side of the bed where Ter'kan was always in habit of sleeping. An incredible well-being was taking possession of her little by little especially since there were strong traces of his exotic and musky scent. Visions of him occupied her mind until she finally succumbed to sleep.

When Ter'kan came back home in the middle of the night unexpectedly, Emma was still sleeping. He was thrilled by his finding, nevertheless. So he approached the bed cautiously and contemplated her as he kept twitching his upper mandibles with anticipation. He was about to exit the room when suddenly Emma moved her arm and opened her eyes. She turned her head to the right and saw the leader standing next to the bed. So she said in a low voice with a smile: 'What surprise! I didn't expect you'd be back now!' She stretched then added with a hint of arousal in her voice: 'I missed you. Come!'

The leader didn't add anything else. He contemplated her for another brief moment then stripped naked and went to lie down next to her. They embraced and a began to pleasure each other with all sorts of torrid caresses and kisses until they passed from foreplay to sex. That moment was incredibly satisfying. Emma laid on her back. Ter'kan knelt next to her bottom with his thighs driven apart. He took her ankles and spread her legs apart, so having a very exciting view of her entrance. He slid inside her and started to thrust. First he was active at a slow pace then speed up things just as he felt his excitement was augmenting gradually. Meanwhile Emma was becoming more and more vocal as she kept stroking his biceps and always asking for more. He loved to see her in that state so he slid his cock inside and out of her relentlessly and always keeping eye contact with her. Emma was staring back at her, becoming intoxicated with his scent and enticed by his fiery, amber eyes as he moaned louder. He made love to her until she began to sink her nails into the hard muscles of his arms. He knew she was getting close so he gave it to her until she reached her ecstasy. She panted as she let out loud and breathy moans with her eyes shut. Ter'kan stopped and looked at her for a brief moment. Emma opened her eyes again. That's when he brushed his lower mandibles on her forehead twice before he started his thrusts again. He kept sliding in and out of her until he finished. Deep growls felled the room as he released his hot seed inside of her. Emma caressed his shoulders then moved her hands up to his face. They looked into each other's eyes for a brief moment and trying to catch their breaths. They then laid next to each other and had a long rest. They finally went to freshen up at the crack of dawn.

The couple then ate something. That morning they set the table in a fancy way. The meal lasted for a long time and for that they took the opportunity to discuss about new matters they had in mind since quite some time now. So Ter'kan said while serving himself pieces of meat: 'Interesting changes took place recently.'

Emma looked at him with glittering eyes. He swallowed a piece of meat then mentioned about the first fact: 'You'd be glad to know that Seki'sen became more discreet.'

She stopped eating and asked a bit perplexed: 'More discreet ? What do you mean by that?'

'As you already know he used to have many mates but all this has changed. I've learned that there are only three females left who are currently living with him.'

She stared at him for a few seconds visibly perplexed before asking as now she was cutting her meat into small cubes: 'Why did he bring that change?'

'I suppose that's because he wants to put you at ease! He wants you accept his company again. You know how much you mean to him and not only in terms of sex.'

Emma sighed then lowered her gaze. Ter'kan carried on with the conversation: 'You know what is my opinion about your relationship with the second in command. Your efforts allowed you to accept so much concerning my culture that's why I strongly believe that you won't have troubles of reviving your relationship with him.'

Emma looked at the leader. She expressed her thoughts as she began to eat again: 'That's true! I really changed my point of view about many things. In fact I should have listened to your ways more often. That would have helped me a lot in order to consider some situations with a different point of view.'

A brief silence followed as now they were enjoying fresh fruits. Emma asked while slicing hers: 'Could you tell me more about the other changes?'

'There is also Ser'kah! He expects our visit any time soon.'

Emma had a soft laugh before making her statement: 'That's it! So he still remembers me.'

'I don't think, he's ever forgotten you!' The leader swallowed two small cubes of his fruit then mentioned about another important figure: 'There is also an Elder among my acquaintances who really wants to know you better.'

This time Emma stopped eating again and showed an evident interest: 'I won't deny that he has already caught my attention. How old is he? What is his name?'

'He is 750 years old! His name is Hammarn Eku'jin!'

She ate a few pieces of her fruit then kept asking questions with a smile: 'What else?'

Ter'kan retorted with an appealing question: 'What will you think if I would tell you that his uncle is one of the Adjudicator?'

Suddenly her smile disappeared. The leader continued, driven by the change; 'His name is Ata'kheramen! He is 562 years old!. His rank and power make him very attractive into the eyes of the females.'

Emma swallowed another piece of fruit then went on: 'I see busy times coming ahead!' She made a pause then asked for his opinion: 'May I ask what do you think about all this?'

The leader' responded just as he finished eating the last small cube of his fruit: 'I taught you enough about this matter. And I believe you will be able to choose wisely and enjoy any encounter.'

She concluded on an optimistic and promising note: 'Those encounters will always give me opportunities to learn something. '

The leader just agreed with a nod.

Later that day Ter'kan and Emma devoted themselves again for the cleaning and checking of the weaponry and hunting gear. Emma was delighted not only because the leader had allowed to handle some beautiful and impressive pieces but also because he told her a short and beautiful story about his childhood that moved her profoundly. After hearing that story, she came to the conclusion that even at such an early age he already had an imposing personality and what it takes to be a leader. The lovers unwound outside on the roofed terrace as soon as they had completed their chores. They had a long discussion before retiring to their sleeping quarters later that night. They ended up making love again, taken by a strong of affection. They possessed, filling the house with sounds of their ecstasies.


	9. Reunion and more

Eleventh month. Second day of the first week.

Ter'kan came back during the evening hours and found Emma lying down outside on the roofed terrace. She raised herself into a sitting position: 'Good evening, my Ter'kan!'

He asked while stroking her cheek: 'How are you, love?'

'I'm feeling much better!'

He went on after a trill: 'Tonight I'd like to speak about an issue that we've already tackled not so long ago.'

She had a soft laugh: 'I think it's all about my soon-to-be, new friends!'

'Precisely! Day after day they are definitely getting more impatient! You shouldn't neglect them any longer, especially the Adjudicator's nephew. He is really curious about you.'

Emma paused for a few seconds, pensive before saying: 'I'm sure it's going to be interesting to meet that one!' She then took the glass of water that was standing on the low table and drank from it: She continued, still holding the glass in one hand: 'What about the Elder? What should I expect from my encounter with that one?

'He'd like to see you singing and dancing! Perhaps...a little bit more!'

A smile appeared on her face as she mumbled to herself: 'Perhaps a little bit more! Interesting!'

Ter'kan flared his mandibles, eyeing her with great interest for a brief moment. He then took pleasure in teasing her with some more unexpected remarks: 'I know you like then old! In that case what would you think if I tell that you can keep company to someone as old as my father? You know he is 847 years old!'

Suddenly Emma became serious. She asked as she slightly frowned at him: Your father? Is this a trick question?'

'No, it isn't! This is another part of my culture. It's common that males who belong to the same family share the same female. There are such cases within our clan.' The leader added out of blue so making her feel even more perplexed: 'My son could be also yours if you really wanted to. And I would totally agree with that.'

Emma said after a deep sigh: 'I must admit this one really knocks me for six.'

The leader explained as he caressed her cheek gently: 'There are still many things left for you to learn.' He paused before asking as he kept eyeing her with interest: 'Did I give you ideas?'

This time she felt more embarrassed than perplexed. She responded, lowering her gaze: 'Maybe!...I don't know!'

A silence followed. Ter'kan poured himself a glass of water and drank it. Emma was the first to carry on with the conversation. So she brought Seki'sen's case up again: 'What about the second in command? I haven't heard from him since!'

'Of course, Seki'sen! Well, I told him how much your thoughts had turned into a more positive ones. He can expect for a change any time soon.'

She said a bit hesitant: 'Yes...you can that. I...must admit that...I already begin to miss his presence.'

Ter'kan approved her feelings while tilting his head to the right: 'You had feelings for him in the past and I'm convinced that your reunion will revive them in no time.'

Emma went on: 'I also must admit there are things I miss doing with him and that's not all about training.' She moistened her lips then added: 'It's about those times when I had sex with him. I love his way of asking when he wants me to work on his cock.'

Ter'kan asked as he was still tilting his head to the right: 'What does he do?'

Emma explained, looking straight into the his eyes: 'He stands with his crotch area just up to my face. I look up and always meet his lustful gaze in which I can clearly see what he wants. He starts to caress the nape of my neck, purring softly. He does it while I rub my cheek against his cock or pleasure him with my hand. Then it comes the moment when he brushes the claw of his thumb on my lips. That's when I understand he is really ready for that so I begin to work on his length, hungry for it.'

The leader said as he slowly rubbed his index finger against her lips and his breathing was becoming deeper: 'I am myself fond of that too!'

Emma kissed the palm of his hand with her eyes shut because his caress has aroused her.

They continued their conversation on a more sensual and sexual level til late in the nigh. They ended up making love on the covered terrace without knowing that Seki'sen has just showed up on the covered terrace of his dwelling. The second in command stayed there in complete darkness for a long time and listened to the distant growls and moans. He remained outside until all sounds had finally ceased.

Eleventh month. Fourth day of the first week.

It was at the down of the two suns. Emma entered the bathing room that overlooked the garden and stripped naked. She went down into the pool and swam a length before sitting in one of the corner where the water was the shallowest. She unwound there for a long while. And then she was about to swim another length when suddenly foot steps resounded in the nearby room. Ter'kan and Seki'sen appeared at the doorway immediately after. She said with a flirtatious tone: 'Good evening, handsome leader! It's a great idea to bring your second in command along with you.'

Ter'kan greeted her in turn, being seductive just as much: 'Good evening, lovely! Well!...Well!...Aren't you bored all alone in that pool?'

'Oh, yes I am! You and Seki'sen, come and join me.'

The leader exchanged words with his comrade before addressing Emma again. So he said while moving towards the pool: 'Listen! I want tonight to be different.'

Emma laughed softly then requested: 'Tell me about it!'

He crouched near the edge where Emma was sitting and added: 'I'd like to watch you and Seki'sen!'

Emma glanced at the second in command who was still standing in the doorway. She then asked as now she was looking straight into the leader's eyes: 'Tonight is going to be different, indeed! But...tell me! Who's got the idea?'

Ter'kan responded as he got up: 'Seki'sen and I got it!' He addressed his second again while moving away from the pool. He translated for Emma before he went away: 'You two just start getting along with each other! I'll be right back.'

Seki'sen stared at Emma for another brief moment then approached her. He crouched near the edge of the pool and began to slowly stroke the part of her body that was out of the water while emitting low and soothing trills. Emma let herself be touched, smiling. He provided her with another caress on her cheek then got up and stripped naked. He got into the water and sat next to her. Emma began to let out low and breathy moans as he continued wandering his right hand over erogenous parts of the lower part of her body. Soon the second in command changed the course of the action. So he took her on his lap and moved one of his hands to her intimate parts. He kept caressing her on that region. From then on Emma began to express her well-being with louder moans as she leaned her head on his chest, becoming intoxicated with his wild and musky scent. This aroused her to a point that she felt the need to touch parts of his big and muscular body, easily accessible.

Meanwhile Ter'kan has just come back. He got near the pool and crouched down again. First he glanced at Seki'sen before he met Emma's gaze. Her eyes were shinning with desire. Her rosy lips were slightly apart. The leader watched them for another brief moment, tilting his head to the right. He said as he stroked Emma's nape of the neck once: 'You are in great company, aren't you!'

She looked at him and nodded in agreement. More moans were coming out of her mouth.

The leader requested with a commanding voice: 'Don't nod! I want you to express it with words.'

Emma let out another moan then spoke in a low voice: 'It's so good to have you and Seki'sen at the same time!'

He emitted a trill as he caressed the nape of her neck again. The leader sat on the floor with his legs apart and began to stroke his half-hardened cock through the fabric of his loin cloth. Seki'sen continued pleasuring Emma.

It lasted until Seki'sen wished to change the course of the action. So he indicated Emma with a hand gesture that she should stand up. He got out of the water right away and stood at the edge of the pool so exposing his erect cock. Emma's face was just up to his crotch. She looked up and met his orange and fiery eyes. A torrid foreplay followed. It was that same foreplay she had explained to Ter'kan a few days earlier.

Seki'sen cupped her face between his big and clawed hands. He said something while looking straight into her eyes. Emma figured out what he wanted even though she couldn't understand him. So she gave the leader a quick look then started to rub her cheek against Seki'sen's warm and hardened cock. Soon the second in command filled the big bathing room with growls and grunts as he kept stroking the back of her head so showing her how much he loved that. Emma pleasured him like that until her own desire made her give him more. So she took a hold of his cock and began to suck and lick the dark pink flesh of the ridged head as if it was a lollipop.

That's when Ter'kan exclaimed as he kept stroking his hardened cock through the fabric of his loin cloth: 'You are really good at it!'

His remark enticed Emma to perform further. So she took in her mouth a good length of Seki'sen's cock and began to give him a blow job. She pleasured him for a long while before taking his throbbing member out of her mouth in order to lick the ridged head again. She took time to ran her tongue all around it. The second in command expressed his well-being with deeper growls while throwing his head back from time to time.

By now Seki'sen had become so aroused that he spoke again by putting his left hand on the top of her head. Ter'kan translated: 'Stop moving! He'd like to thrust.'

Emma complied so allowing the second in command to thrust slowly for a little while before pulling out of her mouth. She took a hold of Seki'sen's cock again and began to stroke it while glancing at Ter'kan from time to time. The leader stopped pleasuring himself and grabbed a big towel. He spread it on the floor near the pool then ordered her with a wave of his right hand: 'Come and lie down!'

Emma got out of the water and complied. Ter'kan added as he went to kneel next to her: 'Spread your legs!'

Emma complied again. Seki'sen joined her on the towel and place himself next to her bottom with his thighs apart. He began to rub the head of his cock against her wet entrance so making her look at him with anticipation. He teased her like this until Emma began to show her impatience. So she kept stroking his cock with her right hand and stimulating her clit with her left one so making him understand how much she wanted him. Seki'sen loved to see her in that state and so did Ter'kan. The leader watched the scene for another short while then said on purpose in order to add more heat into the session: 'You want that big cock is inside you.'

Emma simply responded after a breathy moan: 'Yes!'

Ter'kan continued the teasing. He requested as he slightly pinched her chin between his thumb and index finger: 'In that case you will have to ask for it!'

She looked into his eyes but didn't say anything. So he insisted, still holding her chin between his fingers: 'Come on! Ask for it!'

Emma sighed noisily before she formulated her wish: 'I want Seki'sen to fuck me.'

The leader concluded as he caressed her chin: 'Good! You see when you want to. You understand things.' He then got up and exchanged a few more words with Seki'sen.

The second in command positioned himself over her right after, leaning on all fours and slowly slid his cock inside her. He began to thrust, growling and grunting at the same time. Ter'kan looked at their joining for a brief moment then exposed his stiffened cock. He continued pleasuring himself while he kept watching how Seki'sen was giving it to Emma fast and real good. Meanwhile was Emma filling the bathing room with loud moans because the second in command was fucking her fast. A few more minutes passed. And then suddenly she said in a loud voice: 'Oh, God, yes!' She then screamed her pleasure with more loud moans while sinking her nails into Seki'sen's abs just as she reached her climax.

The second in command stopped for a brief moment and looked at her before changing his position. So he leaned on his forearms in order to be closer to her and continued thrusting at a fast pace. He thrust until he released his seed inside her. Emma felt the twitch of his cock so she greedily kissed his neck because she knew how much he enjoyed that. Seki'sen looked into her eyes as he was still grunting then pulled out of her. He laid face upward and began to emit soother sounds. Trills rumbling within his broad and muscular chest. Emma stretched her legs then raised herself into a sitting position. She told Ter'kan with a gesture of her hand: 'I want to make you come.' So the leader let her pleasure him. Emma stroked his hot and lubricated cock until he ejaculated thick and big loads of cum on her round breasts. They then laid next to Seki'sen and unwound.

Later Emma and the two Yautja males had a bath together so prolonging their sensual time together.

Eleventh month. Sixth day of the first week.

Ter'kan came back home during late in the afternoon, accompanied by his son. Alrik'taden wanted to meet up with Emma again before his leaving from Yautja Prime. At first she became disappointed at the news because she had already began to appreciate his presence more and more, especially when she had the opportunity to share with him her thoughts about his father. Fortunately her sadness was short-lived once Ter'kan had expressed his intention of going on a new journey in order to visit his father. Emma was enchanted at the thought because she had been waiting for that meeting for so long.


	10. New encounters

Eleventh month. Second day of the second week.

Ter'kan and Emma have just arrived at Seki'sen's dwelling. They found him with two of his females in the doorway, waiting. Ter'kan began to translate as greetings and introductory words were exchanged. The females were friendly, making remarks about Emma's size. She accepted those remarks as compliments because that was the kind of behavior she had already been showered with many times before.

They then all engaged into a corridor. Seki'sen was walking with Emma to his right and Ter'kan to his left while his females were following behind. Emma saw in the corridor the entrances of the trophies room, the weapons room and four other rooms that were clearly meant and decorated for private purposes. One can imagine the sort of thoughts that Emma had in mind at that very moment.

Suddenly there was a diversion just as they reached the end of the corridor and entered another part of the house where one could see stairs and two entrances that gave access to more rooms.

Meanwhile three other females came out from one of these rooms. Two of them were showing bellies at an early stage of pregnancy. More greetings and introductory words followed right away. That's when Emma stopped smiling. Ter'kan noticed that change so he asked her after he exchanged more words with Seki'sen: 'Emma! Are you alright?'

She responded as she forced herself to smile again: 'Yes! I'm fine!'

Seki'sen addressed the leader again then went up stairs followed by his guests and the five females. When Emma stepped outside the terrace her astonishment was immediate because that place was bigger much than hers. Carpets, thin mattresses and two low tables were creating the elegant coziness. They all gathered round the tables. Emma was placed between Ter'kan and one of the females whereas Seki'sen and the four others females were sitting in front of them.

The leader and his second in command began to address each other again with females talking alternately from time to time. Emma was left out of the conversation for a long moment which gave her the opportunity to have a better look at the females. She didn't know much about the Yautja female ideal of beauty but those she had met before seemed prettier into her eyes. She was intrigued mostly by the one who was sitting to the right of Seki'sen. Not only because she was pregnant but also by the way she was touching him each time she was addressing him. And the more Emma was watching the scene the more that female was getting on her nerves with all her groping. Since that one felt free to show Seki'sen affection in view of the others,in that case why wouldn't she behave like that too? Seki'sen was also hers after all.

Emma observed her playing for another short moment then got up and went over to sit between her and Seki'sen. At first confused, the second in command then wrapped his arm around her and held her against him. The other females soon made remarks. Emma kept snuggling up to him with a smile because she was happy with the impression she had produced.

Meanwhile the one who showed Seki'sen affection left the terrace. She appeared again a moment later holding a tray with drinks. Surprisingly, she didn't sit down again next to Seki'sen but rather next to another female. The second in command was still cuddling with Emma as he kept talking to the leader. Now it was the females's turn to scrutinize them, especially by the one who had been chased away by Emma's amorous attitude.

And then one of the females addressed Ter'kan. The leader translated: 'Emma! Tai'see is wondering how someone so small such as you can take our males?'

Emma came up with a surprisingly sensual and so true answer: 'There is more than meet the eyes! Besides I have skills that don't take much effort in order to satisfy a male sexually.'

Ter'kan gazed at her lovingly for a very brief moment before translating her words for Tai'see. This brought a flow of words among the other females at the same time. Emma was fascinating them and therefore they spent the rest of the evening asking questions about her physical appearance and talents. She ended up dazzling them when she finally sang upon Ter'kan's request. They parted later at night with the promise of another visit.

Over the next few days Ter'kan took Emma for more visits so giving her the opportunity to witness what were like the daily lives of the other members of their clan. Emma never felt awkward to draw so much attention and to be asked so many questions. On the contrary she fit right in and always interacted with kindness, patience and boldness.

Eleventh month. Sixth day of the second week. First visit to Ata'kheramen, the Adjudicator's nephew.

Ter'kan and Emma were walking side by side along a wide path lined by trees with thick so foliage that the sunny rays were barely warming the place. Besides a warm breeze was bringing a heady and flowery smell from time to time so giving the lonely place a romantic and unsettling air at the same time. Emma said as she looked around: 'This path is really beautiful!' She made a pause then asked because they've already been walking for quite some time: 'Aren't we there yet? How far is it?'

The leader responded without looking at her: 'Not too far! We will soon be there.'

A moment later, Emma asked again while pointing at something as suddenly a very large house came in sight: 'Is that the house over there?'

'Yes! That's where Ata'kheramen lives!'

They walked for another short distance before they finally stopped in front of a very high fence with two heavy, iron doors. An armed male was guarding the place. Ter'kan exchanged words with him before he and Emma were allowed to cross the iron gate. They walked towards the dwelling, silent, in front of which a female was standing. She gave Emma a glance then exchange a few words with Ter'kan. She then invited them with a hand gesture to come inside.

The three entered an oval antechamber which gave access to two entrances. The one situated to the left side was leading to a long corridor where more doors could be seen. The female addressed Ter'kan again as she opened two high and sliding doors that were situated to the right side. She let him and Emma inside a large room that overlooked a garden. She went away after she gave Emma another glance before closing back the sliding doors. The interior of the large room was decked with all kinds of colorful marbles and abundantly decorated with intricate and geometrical patterns. The wide doorway that gave access to the garden was flanked by two metallic panels that depicted Yautja warriors. Skulls of various size and all sort of bladed weaponry were put on display on a wall. The furniture was consisting of a wooden sculpted round table with four chairs made of metal, a black armchair that looked like one of those seats that one could see on board the ships and a very large, round bed. Furs and cushions were also scattered in a corner among two plants so creating another cozy place. That room was clearly meant for relaxation and intimacy purposes.

Ter'kan and Emma took a few steps and saw a male from the back, looking towards the garden. A dark blue loin cloth was draping him and a light brown leather belt was wrapping his hips loosely. His long dreadlocks were adorned with metallic, silver rings and beads of different colors. Ter'kan said something. The male turned around so revealing his face at last. Emma had a slight and involuntary frown because his facial features were far from being attractive. Besides he was blind in one eye too. That was Ata'kheramen. The one who was drawing so much attention among females.

Ata'kheramen walked towards them. First he glanced at Emma before exchanging words with Ter'kan. The leader translated while pointing at the table with his whole hand: 'Let's have a seat!'

Emma sat at the table. Ter'kan was to her right while Ata'kheramen was in front of her. The two males continued addressing each other. It lasted for a while during which Emma avoided eye contact with the nephew because he was gazing at her too forwardly.

Suddenly Ter'kan addressed her again: 'Ata'kheramen thinks the description I made of you matches the reality! He is very pleased to see such a beautiful human female for the first time!'

Emma understood that she had to return the compliment. So she spoke reservedly while looking into the nephew's only eye: 'I'm appreciative about his interest towards me.'

Ata'kheramen said something. Ter'kan translated: 'Ata'kheramen would like you to sit next to him.'

Emma agreed with a smile. She then stood up and pulled her chair next to the nephew's and sat down again. Ata'kheramen took one of her hands and slowly stroked it a few times as he kept addressing her. Ter'kan had to translate again: 'Ata'kheramen thinks that your body is so soft to the touch! He likes your contact very much.'

Emma lowered her gaze. From then on Ata'kheramen's approach was getting more audacious. He began to wander his right hand on her right shoulder. And then suddenly he grabbed one of her hands again and held it against his closed mandibles. He inhaled the smell of her skin twice before expressing his thoughts. The leader continued translating: 'Your scent is reminding him the one of a flower just before the rain!' He then surprised her with a daring request as he continued wandering his hand on her body. Ter'kan went on with the translation: 'Your presence is really intriguing. He's really looking forward to see more of you. He admits that your small figure worries him a little. However he knows that after a few close encounters you will love his company.'

Emma glanced at Ter'kan before returning the courteous words: 'Tell Ata'kheramen that I'm also looking forward to know him better.'

Ter'kan translated again. Ata'kheramen wrapped Emma's waist with his arm. He continued chatting with Ter'kan while holding her against him. Emma let herself be touched, all distracted by the wall on which trophies and weaponry were hanging. Suddenly Emma turned her head towards the left side because a panel decorated with metallic sculptures slide opened. What she mistook for a simple decoration was in fact a door giving access to another room. The same female who had welcomed her and Ter'kan earlier, appeared again. She was holding samples of silky fabrics. Some were a riot of beautiful colors and some others were decorated with all kinds of exotic leaves or flowers.

Ata'kheramen took the samples and addressed Emma. Ter'kan kept translating: 'You can choose as many samples as you want! Ata'kheramen will give you enough quantity from each during your next encounter with him. This is his first present for you.'

Emma felt and looked at each sample carefully then gave the female her favorite ones. She and Ter'kan exchanged a few more words with Ata'kheramen before they finally left. Emma felt the need to give her opinion as soon as she crossed the doorway of the main entrance due to the fact that the meeting had been different from the one she had imagined: 'I must admit that Ata'kheramen is direct!'

Ter'kan emitted a soft trill before saying: 'Yes! He is like this most of the time!'

They then walked, silent all the way back home.

Emma went back to Ata'kheramen's residence the next day during evening. Ter'kan had a conversation with the nephew then exited. Emma was left alone with Ata'kheramen. At first she had troubles to feel at ease due to his unattractive looks. But as the evening passed Ata'kheramen proved to be of a very good company. Her apprehension about his features disappeared and left space for his courteous, dashing,self-confident but also unpredictable personality. He must have really charmed her when he chose to mate with her in the garden. When Ter'kan came back later that night to pick her up, she was still lying all naked in the garden between beds of flowers. She left Ata'kheramen's residence, evoking her feelings at the different stages of the encounter. Ter'kan listened to her and always expressed his own, positive opinions about Ata'kheramen. This helped Emma to appreciate her encounters with the nephew even more over the following days.

Eleventh month. First day of the third week. Visit to the Elder.

It was at the down of the two suns. Ter'kan and Emma have just entered a large and square room inside an imposing building that was guarded by two young males. There was a closed door situated on the right and two other situated on the left side. One of those entrances was open and gave access to a long corridor where more doors could be seen. Ter'kan exchange a few words with one of the males before he was shown the corridor with many doors, indicating that's the way he should go. He then addressed Emma just as they engaged into the corridor: 'It's the last room at the end of the corridor.'

Suddenly the door of that room opened and a male as tall as Ter'kan, appeared in the middle of the doorway. He was wearing the usual leather belt with the metallic codpiece attached to it and a brown loincloth. His shoulders and his thighs were partially covered by silver colored and simple armor plates. A long necklace made of tiny skulls of various shapes and black stone beads was completing his look.

Emma asked: 'Is that the Elder?'

'Yes! That's Elder Hammarn Eku'jeen!'

Greetings and introductory words were exchanged as soon as Ter'kan and Emma arrived in front of him. Emma found the Elder attractive, very inquisitive with enough sense of humor that charmed her. They had a long conversation with Ter'kan always translating. Emma evoked what her life has been for the past months. Soon the Elder took a significant interest in her words. So he took time to speak his own thoughts about different matters in order to broaden her knowledge about Yautja culture. The first encounter was a definite success and they became closer as the night progressed. That evening Emma danced and sang for the Elder twice. When the evening came to an end the Elder gave Emma a beautifully crafted pendant as an evidence of his interest towards her.

Eleventh month. Second day of the third week. Meeting with Seki'sen's brother.

It was at the arena early in the morning. Young males were watching how Ter'kan was training his apprentices, leaning against the thick, iron railing of a high platform. However in spite of the tough battle that was taking place on the training ground they kept turning their heads to the right from time to time because they were puzzled by a presence. Emma was also there, indeed. That day her love leader took her at the arena so giving her the opportunity to witness the training for the very first time. She was leaning against the railing and watching the training without being aware of the interest that the young males had for Meanwhile more young males joined the group. The new comers were no exception and also took a keen interest in Emma's presence by examining her shapely body.

Gradually the weather was getting hotter so Emma took a seat under the shade of a tree situated a few steps away from the railing. She took a small and metallic thermos bottle that was hanging at her waist and began to sip from it slowly while she was lending an ear to the constant clashes of weapons and Ter'kan's deep voice. She sat there for a long time. And then suddenly there was a calm followed by the rumors of several voices. She needed to see what was happening so she put her bottle on the bench and went back to the railing. She leaned over it and saw Ter'kan talking to his apprentices who were standing, aligned in front of him. It lasted until he had a word with each one of them. The young males bowed slightly all at once before they evacuated the training ground, holding their weapons.

The leader turned around right after and exchanged words with her while standing in the middle of the sandy training ground: 'How are you doing, love?'

She responded with a smile: 'I am fine except for the heat! Today it's really hot.'

'In this case you'd better wait for me inside! I will come to you as soon as I will be done with a meeting. Do you still have water?'

'Yes! I only drank half of the bottle!'

'Good!'

Emma went away after having blown him a kiss. She got back her bottle and left the arena at a brisk pace. Moments later she entered a vast place with a high dome-shaped ceiling. First she looked around a bit hesitant before she took a seat on a large, stone bench flanked by two black marble columns. She sat there as she constantly observed the comings and goings of the crowds. She soon became puzzled by a presence not far from her. There was a male, standing, who kept looking at her with his head slightly tilted to the right. She briefly glanced at him before turning her head on the left towards the very high arched doorway of the exit. She observed the incessant comings and goings with apparent calm and carelessness for a while before she felt the need to turn her head to the right again in order to see if he was still there. He was there indeed as he kept observing her. By now she began to feel a bit uneasy so she really hopped that Ter'kan would be there any time soon.

Another long moment went by. Emma kept observing the comings and goings. That's when suddenly she saw Ter'kan crossing the high and imposing doorway at a brisk pace. She stood up, thinking he would come towards her but to her big surprise he rather chose to meet with the male who was intriguing her. So she watched them. First they greeted each other before they engaged into a conversation. The sight of that meeting helped her to refresh her memory in an instant. She finally realized that the mysterious male was in fact Seki'sen's brother.

It lasted until the two males decided to join her. Ter'kan addressed her: 'It's good to see you again! You remember Ser'kah, don't you?'

She confessed, while looking up at Ser'kah: 'Well...to tell you the truth, first when I saw him, I didn't know who he was! And then I only remembered about our meeting once you began to talk to him.'

Ter'kan exchanged more words with Ser'kah before translating for her again: 'Ser'kah didn't forget about you!'

Another moment went by during which the two leaders exchanged more words. Meanwhile the place was getting more and more crowded so the leader addressed his mate again: 'Emma, there is a change! We are going to keep Ser'kah company for the rest of the day.'

She said with a smile: 'I like the idea.'

Ter'kan nodded in agreement then translated for Ser'kah again. Emma left the vast building, walking between the two leaders and under the attentive gaze of some males. When they finally reached Ser'kah's ship she asked to get on board right away because that day the heat was really bothering her. The ship was pretty similar to Ter'kan's but a bit smaller. The interior had the typical Yautja technology and decorated here and there with metallic panels depicting combats between Yautja warriors and monstrous creatures.

They stumbled across three unmasked and equipped hunters just as they engaged into a corridor that gave access to various rooms. That encounter triggered more greetings and introductory words followed by conversations which Ter'kan took great pleasure of translating. Emma became undeniably someone to remember for the three of them. And then there was another encounter with three other unmasked males, steps away from the entrance to the control room. Emma's presence made an undeniable impact on these too. One of them was so stunned by her appearance that he had to feel one of her soft locks in order to make sure that she was real.

Ser'kah entered the control room followed by his guests as soon as his comrades moved away. Emma briefly looked around before she leaned against a console at the pilot posts whereas the two leaders sat one in front of the other.

From then on, it was Ser'kah's turn to ask Emma questions. He took a keen interest in hearing about her former life and how destiny had brought her to his home planet. He expressed his astonishment about her strong determination and amazing adaptation that allowed her to live into a new world.

Emma also enjoyed evoking some past events, especially the ones that took place during the first weeks upon her arrival within Ter'kan's clan. Not to mention her training and the hard work she had to provide in order to achieve her actual level. This augmented Ser'kah's admiration towards her even more. She was pleased and appreciated Ser'kah's company very much. She knew their relationship would be adventurous with a hint of sensuality due to Ser'kah's attractive an unpredictable personality.

Three days later.

Seki'sen was training Emma under the supervision of the leader. Emma kept striking repeatedly when all of a sudden Ter'kan ordered the stop of the lesson. He instructed her as he walked towards her: 'Emma! Your arm was still too low for the last move! How many times didn't I tell you that your elbow must be at level with your eyes?'

She spoke, getting her breath back: 'I realized that because I felt how the power of my strike was instantly weakened! I will be more careful next time.'

The leader concluded after a nod: 'Good! I know, you can do better.'

Ter'kan turned to Seki'sen and exchanged a few words with him. The second in command nodded in agreement then went outside in the garden, holding his spear.

The leader and Emma headed to the weapons room in order to put their spears on the display rack. They then climbed the stairs and retired outside on the roofed terrace. Ter'kan sat while Emma went to lean against the railing because she wanted to have a good overall view of the garden. She saw Yu'dai talking to the second in command while he was working on a field of aromatic herbs at the same time. She watched the males for a moment. Their conversation was becoming more friendly so she went to sit in front of Ter'kan because she needed to express her thoughts about that: 'Seki'sen and Yu'dai seem to have a strong bond together. I wonder why?'

The leader emitted a low clicking sound then retorted with a puzzling remark: 'Didn't I tell you there are many things left for you to learn?'

Emma requested after a soft laugh: 'I remember! So? Tell me why?'

'That's because Yu'dai is one of Seki'sen's sons!'

She laughed softly again: 'I must admit that you really made my day! How come you have never told me a word about it?'

Ter'kan answered as he was pouring himself a glass of an orange colored drink: I haven't told you anything because I thought you'd already noticed it by yourself!' He took a sip from his drink then asked her: 'Don't you think the resemblance is too obvious?'

Emma responded as seriousness appeared on her face: 'No! Their resemblance never seemed obvious to me!'

'I believe it was due to the fact that you didn't meet Seki'sen much for the past weeks. Now! 'Look at them again and you will realize how obvious it is!'

Emma didn't add anything else. She got up and went to lean against the railing again. She gave Seki'sen and the young male another look. Ter'kan got up right after and stood next to her. Seki'sen addressed them as soon he saw them standing near the railing. He said something while giving the young male a vigorous pat on his right shoulder. Ter'kan translated for Emma: 'Seki'sen bets that you never expected Yu'dai to be his son!'

Emma didn't respond anything to this, either. She continued observing the young male, astonished by the news. From now on she will definitely look at him with a fresh eye.

Later that night Emma went to bed thrilled and impatient at the same time due to the travel she and Ter'kan will soon undertake.


	11. New journey

Eleventh month. Sixth day of the third week.

It was almost at the down of the two suns. Emma has just finished packing. She felt happy and impatient at the same time because she will embark again on board the ship that brought her to Yautja Prime for undertaking another voyage towards a very important destination. Soon she will have the privilege to finally meet Elder Erisei Ren'ka whose she heard an awful lot of impressive things.

Suddenly foot steps resounded in the training area. Ter'kan appeared in the doorway of the bedroom, accompanied by two of his apprentices. He said as he walked towards her: 'Good evening, beautiful! Did you finish your preparation?'

She responded by pointing her index finger at the bed: 'Yes, I'm ready and these are the four bags I'd like to take with me!' She then retired to the bathing room to check out something.

Ter'kan addressed his apprentices for a brief moment. Each young male spoke alternately then carried away the bags after they took their leave of the leader with a slight bow. The leader then showed himself in the doorway of the bathing room and said : 'I'll be waiting for you in the weapons room.

Emma just nodded in agreement. A short while went by before she left the bathing room. She headed to the weapons room and found the leader, standing nearby the display shelf and checking her combistick. She lee him know about his intention with a smile, walking towards him: 'I'll take it with me! I wish to continue training while I will be away from home.'

Ter'kan made his remark as he folded back the weapon: 'That was my idea too!' He then gave it to her, adding: 'We better get moving!'

The couple made sure that all the possible ways into the house were locked before leaving. Emma let out a sigh of contentment just as the leader was typing the security code on his wrist computer in order to lock the main entrance door. They set off, walking side by side at a brisk pace. The weather was hot and a little humid. Emma felt a melancholic satisfaction due to the fact that vivid memories were resurfacing mostly when she had to cross the long and covered bridge. Memories of the day of her arrival on Yautja Prime were rushing through her mind as if it happened yesterday. A unique event of her life that also took place at the same moment of the day.

When they finally reached the ship it was already found a few members of the clan standing not far from the lowered ramp. Each one of them, including Seki'sen was felt up by a small group of females. Emma watched the second in command and his group of five females for a few seconds. She then shouted the second in command's name on purpose in order to attract everyone's attention before running towards him and intruded with an amorous approach. She threw herself into his arms and hugged him by wrapping her arms around his waist with her head leaning against his chest. The females moved aside and watched how Emma was embracing Seki'sen. The second in command liked her sensual and sudden approach so he slowly caressed the back of her head as he kept addressing his females. Emma moved away, after a daring rub on his crotch area. She went up the ramp haughtily, swaying her hips and disappeared inside the ship.

Ter'kan exchanged a few words with the second in command then went up the ramp disappeared inside the ship,in turn. First he went by the control room. He saw Shun'ji, sitting at the pilot posts and typing on two consoles at the same time. He told the engineer something then left the bridge and headed for his private quarters. Soon he heard Emma's distant and singing voice just as he engaged into the corridor for the living quarters. He listened as he slowed down. When he entered the room, he found her turning her back to the door and unpacking one of her bags. He surprised her, standing in the doorway: 'I love when the ship is echoing with the sound of your beautiful voice!'

Emma turned towards him and responded to his compliment: 'Tonight, the thought of our travel makes me really happy!'

The leader contemplated her for a few seconds then approached her and tackled a different subject: 'I liked the way you crashed Seki'sen's group.'

She made her remark with a smile: 'Yes! I admit that I myself enjoyed that moment! Sometimes I like to be the center of attention.'

He explained by putting one of his hands on her right shoulder: 'That's one of the part I love about your personality. There is a moment when you remain aloof and placid but there will be some other time, you won't hesitate to unleash your sensual and boisterous imagination.'

Emma kiss his hand. This enticed him to caress her cheek.

The leader glanced at the folded clothes on the bed then informed her about the schedule: 'I will be on heavy duty that's why we won't meet up again tonight. You just continue making yourself comfortable.' He then moved towards the door, saying: I'll send a tray with food and drinks. Good night, love!'

Emma just blew him a kiss as a response. She stood near the bed and watched the sliding doors closing back then went on working. She unpacked until Mar'ten brought her food and drinks served on a big, metallic tray. She took it and thanked him with smile. The hunter stroked her right forearm once as a sign of friendly affection then went away. She sat at the table and began to eat from the tray.

Exactly at the same moment the ship was bustling with activities due to the imminent departure. When it finally took off later that night, Emma was sleeping in the middle of the big bed, naked and partially covered by a white sheet.

Eleventh month. Seventh day of the third week to sixth day of the fourth week.

In the course of that period of time Emma amused herself with unforeseen situations that augmented her knowledge further about the daily life within the clan. She loved to spend valuable time with Ter'kan which gave her the opportunity to participate in tasks she had only witnessed many times before. It also helped to strengthen her relationship with some males thus making her understand how they were really considering her presence. Those new and stronger bonds brought a positive change for Emma. This helped her to develop an even greater acceptance of her newly adopted culture. She liked to be taught by her comrades who seemed to compete courteously. She became the one who proved that a strong determination was enough to achieve what they always thought to be difficult or impossible due to her size and origin. Her new progress triggered some additional routine for a few as well. Meanwhile Ter'kan was supervising her change with his indulgent and yet firm authority. He was praising or scolding her affectionately by reminding her some details or teaching her new ones that he knew suitable for her.

And then another change took place. Rak'nar had always felt awkward about Emma's presence. On the other hand he has been always amazed by her fighting skills in spite of her small and delicate figure. His attractive and encouraging statement gave her an idea. So she asked him on purpose to train her just to see what would be his reaction. First Rak'nar remained hesitant and somehow frightened by this idea in spite of her reassuring insistence. And then upon further reflection, he finally accepted to train her in the course of the sixth day of the fourth week. The session took place in the largest training room under Ter'kan's supervision and a few other males, including Seki'sen. First the training started placidly and didn't offer much thrill. For some reasons Emma was unable to show her prowess off due to the fact that she was taught by Rak'nar for the very first time. And then the lesson began to take a different turn once she felt at ease with him. From his part the hunter soon took an evident interest in teaching her. Obviously this first lesson triggered for him new ways of considering Emma's abilities.

Later that day Emma was in for another surprise when Ter'kan announced that the time has come for her to bear the distinguishing insignia of the clan due to her upcoming stay on the mother ship. So he gave her a small, silver pendant that he had made especially for her. She accepted the jewel with her face slightly lowered as feelings of pride and deep respect washed over her.

Eleventh month. Seventh day of the fourth week.

Emma has just entered the control room and found her love leader sitting alone at the pilot posts. He addressed her as soon as she came into sight: 'How are you? Did you have a good rest?'

Emma responded with a smile: 'I am feeling much better! Thank you!' She went on leaning against the console that Ter'kan was operating at that very moment: 'I can't say that I put my mind at rest easily!'

He asked without looking at her as he kept operating his console: 'Why? What happened?'

'Well will reach the mother ship soon and I have been thinking over and over again.'

Ter'kan said as he kept typing: 'I'm myself content about that upcoming encounter because it will show the others how important your presence has become to me.'

A silence followed. Some bright yellow, Yautja letters that were flickering on a small console situated nearby caught Emma's attention. She looked at them for a few seconds then went to sit to the left of the leader. She carried on with the conversation as she fixed the dark outer space: 'By the way, my Ter'kan! I have questions concerning my first meeting with your father.'

He glanced at her before saying: 'What a coincidence! I have been thinking about that matter and also intended to explain to you how it will take place. Listen! I will get down the ramp with you walking to my right whereas Seki'sen will be to my left. You should avoid looking straight and rather keep your gaze lowered at that moment. Once you will stand in front of him just bow slightly then keep your gaze still lowered. You will be allowed to look at him as soon as I will begin to do the introduction. You must lower you gaze again once he will stop talking to you. You will be allowed to look at him again once he will start to address you again.'

Emma sighed and made her remark with seriousness on her face: 'I will follow all your instructions! It reminds me the way I had to behave the day I met the Adjudicators upon my arrival on Yautja Prime.'

'Exactly! The rules are similar! I advise you to always show him your respect this way each time you will have your first daily encounter with him.'

'I will!' She made a pause before asking more questions: 'Could you tell me more about Alrik'taden personality? I believe people tend to behave and express their emotions differently once their relationships with the others become more profound and intimate.'

Ter'kan approved her while typing something on the holographic screen situated to his right: 'I'm with you lovely! My son has inherited many of my personality traits and that must be one of the reason why you got along with him so well from the very beginning. Each one of your past encounter had been successful which helped to build a harmonious relationship . However since you are meant to spend a lot more time with him for the coming weeks, you will be more likely to experience the dark side of his personality as well! Sometimes you will find him intrusive! He also likes to provoke, using vexatious tricks.'

Emma slightly frowned at him before expressing her thoughts: 'It's a good thing you warned me about that! To tell you the truth I have never expected Alrik'taden to be completely faultless despite the good impression he had always made. I believe it's everybody's nature to have a negative side. I like Alrik'taden! I really like him but if his manners become too extravagant I won't hesitate to let him know calmly but also firmly that it isn't the correct and best way to enjoy my company.'

This time Ter'kan put his hand on hers and concluded with a reassuring remark: 'I know that you will act accurately and find a happy medium.'

Meanwhile Seki'sen just joined them because it was his turn to stand in for Ter'kan at the pilot posts. The leader addressed him a few words before he spoke to Emma again: 'I have some important matters to deal with! You can go back to our quarters or if you wish you keep Seki'sen company.'

Emma let him know her preference with a smile: 'In that case I prefer to stay with Seki'sen!'

The leader nodded then left right away. So the second in command grabbed Emma's arm and gently pulled her next to him so making her understand that she should sit on his lap. He began to type on the console or the holographic screen with his right hand while he was holding Emma with his left one. Surely, that was one of the most unusual way of piloting a ship.


	12. On the mother ship 1

Twelfth month. First day of the first week.

Emma was dressed in her best outfit. She was sitting with her head leaning on the back of her seat and staring into space. She heard Ter'kan addressing the engineer then all of a sudden there was a slight tremor followed by a loud bang as if the ship has just collided with another one. The sensation of being lifted was felt immediately after. Emma understood that their spaceship was now docked inside the mother ship. The leader exchanged a few words with his comrades before he ordered them to leave the control room. He then said as he glanced at the last male who has just went out: 'At last, we arrived! I've been waiting for this moment for so long!'

Emma stood up and made her remark with a smile: 'And so do I! Would you believe that I am positively more anxious than the day I was upon my arrival on Yautja Prime?'

The leader showed interest in her state with comforting words : 'Your first encounter with my father will become another unforgettable moment of your life. And I believe that he must feel pretty much the same as you.'

Emma smiled.

So he put his hand on her shoulder and added: 'Time to go!'

The couple left the control room without further delay and went to join their comrades to the area that gave access to the exit of the ship. Ter'kan addressed the second in command for a brief moment then typed something on his wrist device. The sliding doors started to open and the ramp to lower. Emma and Seki'sen were standing by his side while the rest of the clan was gathering behind them. Emma was looking at the doors sliding apart slowly so revealing parts of the outside area, gradually. She soon saw the Elder from afar and a group standing behind him. He was dressed in his ceremonial outfit with the long and red cape and holding his mask in one hand close to his chest.

Ter'kan went down the ramp with his mate and his second walking by his side. The rest of the clan was following right behind. One can imagine how Emma must have felt at that very moment. Surely, she made those steps leading down the ramp with her heart pounding and behaving the way Ter'kan had taught her.

The leader greeted his father respectfully with a slight bow of his head. The rest of the clan followed the same ritual. And then the males began to exchange words. From then the reunion was gradually becoming more lively. Emma kept listening to the males with her gaze still lowered and mostly concentrating on the Elder's very deep voice. It was that same voice that she had heard for the first time when she was in radio contact with him not so long ago, She remembered how deeply moved she was. But now he was so near and in the flesh, her feeling was growing more intense. She was giving such a deep thought to her past memories that all of a sudden she slightly startled as she felt the weight of Ter'kan's hand on her right shoulder. He addressed her right away: 'Emma! I'd like to introduce you my father, Elder Erisei Ren'ka!'

Emma looked up and finally met the Elder's light yellow eyes. The leader introduced her to the Elder: 'Father! This is Emma!'

She spoke to the Elder reservedly in a soft tone while analyzing his features. He had grey dreadlocks that were decorated with rings made of various materials. The tusks of his mandibles were engraved what appeared old letters of the Yautja alphabet: 'How do you do, Honorable Elder? I'm so pleased to meet you!'

The Elder stared at her for a few seconds while slightly twitched his upper mandibles then returned her greeting: 'How are you? I'm sure you are going to have a great time among us.' He then began to exchange words with his son and the rest of the clan again. It lasted for another long moment before he finally moved away followed by his group. Ter'kan translated the last sentence he had exchanged with the Elder: 'My father wishes to meet us again later.'

Emma said with a smile after she glanced at the Elder and his group who were now a few meters distance from her: 'My first encounter with you father was too short. I'm hoping that the next one will be much longer!'

The leader made a remark as he put his hand on her shoulder again: 'You will have plenty of time to know him better.' He then went back into the ship, followed by Emma, Seki'sen and the rest of the clan. They all headed to the control room. The leader briefed each member about important duty matter before they all, including Seki'sen, evacuated the place.

Meanwhile Emma sat at the pilot posts. She was about to express her first impression, concerning her meeting with Elder Erisei Ren'ka when suddenly she saw Alrik'taden, from afar, coming towards her. So she said in a cheerful tone: 'Hello! Look who's here!'

The young male greeted her as soon as he stood next to her: 'Hey Emma! How are you? I knew you'd come around this period.'

Emma responded after a soft laugh: ''I'm fine! I'm glad to see you again.'

The males greeted each other by placing one hand on each other's shoulder and shaking. A lively conversation followed. Emma was looking at them, smiling with delight. And then the young male spoke to Emma while looking at her long necklace decorated with small pendants representing various insignia: 'As far as I can see there are circumstances that must have brought new things into your life!' He paused for a few seconds then complimented her: 'You're looking very good!'

Emma had another soft laugh, She then stood up and asked: 'In that case, why don't you give me a hug?'

Alrik'taden didn't add anything else and got down on his knee in order to allow Emma to put her arms around his neck. Ter'kan shared his own opinion while looking at the scene: 'Emma has gained more knowledge and appreciation.'

Alrik'taden, his father and Emma had a long conversation about the most recent events and this until the leader thought that time was appropriate for another meeting with his father. Elder Erisei Ren'ka welcomed them on the spacious bridge. Males were sitting down and operating consoles and holographic screens while some others were always on the move, executing their tasks. Ten males were sitting at the pilot posts situated in front of a very large bay window that overlooked the impressive outer space and operating consoles. Emma became aware of how huge the mother ship must be.

The Elder invited them to take a seat at a round table in one of the adjacent rooms to the bridge. It was quite big and clearly meant for important meetings. An open door on the other side from the room entrance gave access to a corridor where more doors could be seen. But as the meeting progressed Emma soon became aware of something. She noticed that stunning resemblance between the three males due to their similar facial features and colors of their skins. To her Alrik'taden was the splitting image of a younger Ter'kan whereas Elder Erisei Ren'ka showed clearly how Ter'kan would look like when he will be much older.

In the course of the time that Ter'kan spent on the mother ship, he took the opportunity to inform Emma what to expect during their long separation. And for this he had to introduce her to those she will cross the path daily and explain about their importance. He also widened her knowledge about the ways she should behave and speak to Elder Erisei Ren'ka in order to make sure that her relationship with him will be flawless from the very beginning. Ter'kan and Emma stayed together prior to the leader's departure. They made the best of each and every moment.

Twelfth month. First day of the second week.

Ter'kan and Emma were hugging each other near the exit of the ship. She whispered with her eyes shut, taken by a surge of affection: 'I will miss you so much!'

The leader said as he slowly caressed the nape of her neck: 'I will miss you too! However I'm sure you will have a satisfying journey on board the mother ship. This will help you to overcome this period easily.'

Emma looked up at him with her arms still wrapped around his waist: 'It will always be difficult to stay away from you for so long and this no matter the circumstances.'

He encouraged her as he kept caressing the nape of her neck: 'Your patience will be worth it! I plan on doing new and amazing things with you.' He ten took her face between his hand: 'I have to go now!'

She sighed with a sad look in her eyes: 'Yes!...So long, my Ter'kan!'

They parted. Emma exited the ship. She made a few steps down the ramp then stopped again. She turned towards him and made her request: 'Give me enough time until I will stand at the pilot posts! I'd like to see your ship flying away.'

Ter'kan agreed with a nod: 'I will do that!'

They waved at each other one more time and that was all.

Emma witnessed the flight with a wrenched heart. She sighed the moment she saw her love leader's miniaturized ship due to distance for a few seconds before it vanished in the dark outer space.

Meanwhile Alrik'taden approached the pilot posts. He asked, standing behind her and looking through the window at the same time: 'Are you annoyed that he's gone?'

Emma responded as she kept looking through the window: 'Of course!' She then retired to her new room situated next to Alrik'taden's at the end of a long corridor. It was similar to the one she had on board her own ship but with a smaller bed. A small and rectangular window situated at the right side of the bed was offering a spectacular view of the outer space. A round table with two chairs, three big shelves that were embedded in the wall near the window and a bedside table were completing the furniture. Her feminine belongings, scattered here and there were adding a sensual touch to the place.

When Emma woke up later after her nap she was in a better mood. She got off the bed and went near the window. She stared at the infinite universe for a short while before she started to busy herself. Suddenly there was a faint beep sound which indicated that someone was at the door. She wrapped the upper part of her body in a silky shawl and answered the door. The panel slide opened and Alrik'taden appeared. He was wearing only his metallic codpiece attached to a dark brown leather belt and his loin cloth. He struck up a conversation, standing in the middle of the doorway: 'Hey, Emma! How are you?'

She responded as she held the shawl wrapped around her body: 'I'm fine!'

'What about your room?'

'It's really nice! I must tidy up a little bit!'

The young male glanced at her legs before explaining the purpose of his visit: 'I know you must be hungry so I came to take you.'

She admitted as she held the shawl wrapped around her: Yes, I am!' She then asked: 'Where are you going to take me?'

The young male got himself in a muddle when he tried to explain things: 'I thought we can...I thought we can have our meals in my room. I mean...it would be nicer.'

Emma smiled, all amused by his obvious shyness then said: 'Not at all! Just give me some time in order to get ready!'

Alrik'taden just agreed with a nod then went away. Emma closed back the sliding doors and retired in the bathing room in order to freshen up and get dressed. She joined the young male as soon as she had completed her preparation. When she entered his room she found a table set for two on which various kind of food and drinks were on display. She said modestly as she kept looking at the food: 'I appreciate your invitation! Everything is beautifully done.'

Alrik'taden expressed his satisfaction: 'The pleasure is mine! He then went on by pointing at the table with his whole hand: 'Let's take a seat!' He then added: 'I chose the dishes according to your tastes. I was told that you love the sun-fruit or any dish prepared with it.'

Emma had a soft laugh before asking: 'Really? Who told you that?'

'My father! I asked him about your preferences prior to your arrival!'

A silence followed as they began to serve themselves. Alrik'taden carried on with the conversation while he was putting pieces of meat on his plate: 'I must admit that it came as a very pleasant surprise when my father announced that you are going to stay with us for so long! From now on you will surely lose track of time because I will do my best in order to make your stay as agreeable as possible.'

Emma said, looking at him and all charmed by his words: 'You are very kind!'

Alrik'taden swallowed a small piece of meat then went on showing more intimate interest in her: 'Do you have any brothers and sisters?'

Emma responded as she was serving herself pieces of vegetables: 'No, I haven't any!'

The young male in turn talked about himself: 'I lost a younger brother during a hunting party years ago. He was very good and died with honor!'

Emma lowered her gaze in order to not show the sadness that has just appeared in her eyes. Alrik'taden went on revealing more of his thoughts: 'Do you know that he never met our mother? She died in childbirth. I was myself very young when it happened so I didn't keep many vivid memories about her either!' He paused for a few seconds then asked as now he began to slice a fruit: 'What about you? I'd like you to tell me a few more events from your past life!'

She explained after a sigh: 'Well...today I'd only say that my father died when I was ten and have been raised by my aunt most of the time due to my mother's tiring and busy work. I had quite a solitary childhood too. So, as you can see we might be born in different worlds, destiny didn't spare us hardship!'

Alrik'taden said while pouring water in his glass and Emma's: 'Life is made of wonderful moments but also harsh ones!'

Emma said while cutting the last piece of meat she had on her plate into small cubes: 'Yes, that's how life is! Unfortunately you can't always choose what comes to you.'

Another long moment went by during which they enjoyed all sort of fruits. Alrik'taden broke the silence as soon as he finished eating. So he surprised her with an idea: 'I 'd like to be your guide. You know there are many things on the mother ship for you to see.'

Emma has just swallowed the last slice of her fruit. She approved him with a smile: 'Why not? I'd really love that!'

They wiped their hands with a wet and individual towel then got up from the table and left the room. Alrik'taden began to explain just as they engaged into the corridor: 'Everything is well organized and easy for access. You will learn quickly.'

Emma opposed with a hint of amusement in the tone of her voice: 'I don't think so! Would you believe that it took me a long time in order to figure out your father's ship? It will probably take me three times more in order to figure out this one due to its gigantic size.'

The young male reassured her by putting his clawed hand on her delicate and smooth shoulder: 'Don't you worry! I promise, I'll do my best to make things easier for you.'

Emma looked up at him and showed appreciation for his words with a smile.

Emma and Alrik'taden enjoyed each other's company very much. And they became even closer as the time went by. But as their relationship progressed into a more intimate one Alrik'taden soon started to expose the other side of his personality. For instance he was using appealing promises of new discoveries in order to be alone with her in remote areas of the mother ship. And then he was going off the point, pressing her with increasingly intimate questions that had nothing to do with the place they were visiting. Sometimes he was also using specific activities as excuses that he knew she would have difficulties to execute with the sole purpose of making her tired thus taking the opportunity to have a physical contact. Often Emma was puzzled by his attitude. She was undergoing Alrik'taden's new ways of dealing with her without knowing that the young male had deeper reasons for acting like that. As their friendship had become stronger, this triggered a more intense feeling for him. He began to feel sexually attracted to her.

Each time he had an encounter with Emma, it always reminded him about his needs. Needs that he really wanted to fulfill but didn't dare to express. His new feelings were making him so caring to a point that he ended up becoming more intrusive. And for this he was visiting her on purpose when he knew that he was more likely to find her half-naked. He also enjoyed spying on her without being seen or teaching her about matters that would keep him busy with her for a long time.

On the other hand Emma's relationship with Elder Erisei Ren'ka was progressing nicely. Emma loved to engage into long conversations with him despite the fact his noble and impressive presence was always giving her the chills. Having a relentless knowledge of his culture and to Emma's astonishment also a good understanding of human emotions so he became a precious mentor for her. He didn't only broaden her cultural knowledge as no one did it before but also convinced her that wisdom didn't necessarily come from the positive side of one's personality. Stubbornness and arrogance were also important keys to success.

Emma became even more affected by the dark side of Alrik'taden's personality. And then something happened when they decided to go for a stroll. The young male suggested a visit of the fruits reserve just as they were arriving on the first sub level. Emma accepted his idea delightfully. The place became her instant favorite due to the yummy and exotic smells that were filing the air. Besides the bay window that overlooked the dark and starry cosmos was also ideal for a quiet and romantic retreat . Emma took a few steps, declaring that she wouldn't mind spending the night in there. She said so without knowing that her statement has just given Alrik'taden an idea. So the young male moved away from Emma, pretending he was looking around and left the fruits reserve. He locked her inside after a glance towards her. It didn't take Emma long to realize that she was alone and trapped inside. She cried for help, banging at the doors but all her efforts were in vain not only because of the remoteness of the place but also due to the thickness of the walls and doors which made it sound-proof. Emma had not choice but to stay in there. Luckily she managed to get out when two males decided to visit the reserve a short time later.

Emma met Alrik'taden on the way back to her room. So she told him firmly what she was thinking about his action : 'Say! You thought it was wise to lock me in the fruits reserve?'

Alrik'taden emitted a trill. He then justified his behavior, slightly cocking his head: 'You said that you wouldn't mind spending the night in there! But that's not all! You must know that sometimes I love a bit of a wicked fun.'

Emma sighed. She concluded as she kept staring at him, visibly annoyed: 'I understand! However don't push the limits too much! This could affect our relationship in negative ways.' She then moved away without further explanations and headed back to her room in order to freshen up.

Twelfth month. In the course of the third week.

The relation between Emma and Alrik'taden had strengthened even more. The young male's feelings towards Emma were taking such a turn that he found it increasingly difficult to control his emotions. And then, that's exactly what happened when he paid Emma a visit in her room. They were discussing about inter species relationships. This kind of conversation gave Alrik'taden the opportunity to make her understand that he had always been up for a relationship with a human female. So he didn't hesitate to lead the conversation around to his wish especially when they were sharing their thoughts about humans and Yautjas ageing process. He spoke in a general way, trying to arouse her interest: 'According to our past conversations I have concluded that you'd never had any intimate relation with a young male. Was it on purpose?'

Emma responded after a soft laugh: 'Yes! Let's say...their relentless presence of mind greatly attracts me!'

The young male tilted his head to the right side. He then asked, eyeing her intensely: 'And this is no matter the circumstances?'

Emma laid on her stomach by the edge of the bed, saying: 'Yes!'

A silence followed. Alrik'taden stood up and approached the window. He stared at the dark cosmos for a few seconds then turned towards her and surprised her with a new statement: 'I'm sure a young male would satisfy you as much as an older one and this in all aspects!' He then went to sit next to her and added while gazing at her intensively: 'The one you are looking for may be among us!'

Emma said as she shifted again: 'Maybe!'

From then on Alrik'taden's breathing was getting deeper due to his irresistible urge to touch her. He remained sitting next to her for another short moment and struggling against his growing need. And then upon further reflection he chose to leave because his body was undergoing a change that he didn't want her to know about. So he stood up, twitching his uppers mandibles nervously and announced, hesitant: 'Emma! I...I just remembered that I...had some...unfinished work! I must go! See you later!' He left the room in a hurry without giving her the time for a response. He retired to his room inconvenienced and unbuckled his belt in order to relive the pressure caused by his half harden cock pushing up against the metallic codpiece. He stayed in there, waiting for his need to subside before he ventured himself out again.

New events took place much later. Emma and Alrik'taden were sitting in a large weapons room. What made that place unique was the imposing collection of ancient weapons from Earth that was displayed on an entire wall. Emma was struck with deep admiration not only because it was the first time for her to see that collection but also because it belonged to Elder Erisei Ren'ka. Emma recognized a 14th century knight sword, a 15th century crossbow, and a 17th century musket among many others. There were some weapons that really aroused Emma's interest. So Alrik'taden gave her good explanations about those weapons especially since he knew how his grand-father had acquired them.

Meanwhile he has just taken down that 14th century knight sword. He continued talking while handling it at the same time: 'My grand-father was 310 years old when he fought and defeated that human warrior. He didn't only claim his trophy but also took his opponent's weapon.' He put the sword on a small table nearby and took down another weapon. It was a 16th century halberd, a weapon consisting of a long shaft with an axe blade and a pick topped by a spearhead. He handed it to Emma, saying: 'My grand-father acquired this weapon the year my father was born.'

Emma looked at the weapon with a smile. Alrik'taden took down another weapon and added with enthusiasm: 'My grand-father acquired this pistol the year I was born! The year was 1797! Earth time of course!' He paused for a few seconds before he felt the need to add: My father was born in 1527 and my grand-father in 1180!'

Emma gave the halberd back to Alrik'taden. She made a beautiful remark so showing the admiration she had for his species: 'Yautjas are very strong and amazing beings!'

Emma and Alrik'taden spent a great amount of time together, discussing about the origins of some other weapons. Of course that encounter gave the young male another opportunity to test the waters and see if Emma was inclined to consider him more than just a friend. And for this he was always dropping a hint about his combat prowess and capabilities of leading a love relationship. He was even bold enough to brush his fingers against hers on purpose overcome with that ever growing secret desire he felt for her each time he handed her a new weapon.

Later on, Emma had another encounter with Alrik'taden. She found him alone in one of the weapons room and taking care of his hunting gear. The young male dared to compliment her, to see if any changes were taking place: 'How are you? You look so beautiful!'

Emma didn't say anything to this and just had a soft laugh. She then began to move around. Meanwhile Alrik'taden kept on checking his hunting gear, glancing at her each time she was having her back turned. First Emma looked from side to side then stopped in front of a display of disc-like objects. That's when Alrik'taden ceased looking at her and rather concentrated on his gear. She took a fifteen centimeters in diameter disc and brushed her fingers against the metallic and smooth surface. She then flipped it over and saw four diamond-shaped buttons in the middle of it. First she analyzed them. And then as her curiosity grew bigger she pressed one of these buttons without hesitation. A sudden cry of pain filled the weapons room as Emma dropped the disc-like object. Alrik'taden turned around abruptly. His mandibles spread and his eyes opened wide when he saw the disc-like object on the floor and Emma's right hand dripping with blood.

Emma cussed with a weeping voice because the pain was getting worse: 'Darn! It hurts!' She added as she pointed her index at the disc on the floor: 'I pushed a button on that thing. Suddenly four blades unfolded and cut my hand.'

Alrik'taden took her hand in his delicately. He said while examining the three deep cuts in the middle of the palm: You unfolded the blades of a shuriken by holding it in the wrong way. He then wrapped her hand with the piece of clean linen that he always had in habit of carrying with him, saying: 'Let's take care of you!' So he accompanied Emma to the medical bay. She stayed in there for quite some time and received the needed medical attention. She also had a brief and reassuring conversation with Elder Erisei Ren'ka before she retired to her room.

Twelfth month. Sixth day of the fourth week.

Emma was unwinding leisurely in her room when someone rang at the door so she went to check. She opened the sliding door and Alrik'taden appeared. He said while stepping in the middle of the doorway: 'I'm going to contact my father. So I thought you would be glad to exchange words with him as well.'

Emma welcomed the new enthusiastically because she didn't hear Ter'kan's voice since he left. She had a long conversation with him, peppered with words of love and what she wished to do once she will be reunited with him again. When the transmission was over Alrik'taden proposed to train her but she declined the offer. She needed to remain alone because vivid and sensual memories of the leader were pleasantly tormenting her. The young male accepted her refusal without showing any kind of disappointment.


	13. On the mother ship 2

Thirteenth month. First day of the second week.

That day Emma was sitting alone in her room, looking annoyed because on waking up she had another radio contact with Ter'kan. The leader had announced indeed that he will have to postpone his return for another long period of time. Of course she didn't receive the news with sympathy because she wasn't particularly fond of her love leader prolonged absence and this in spite of the good time she was having on board the mother ship which helped her to overcome the waiting. So she remained locked inside her room for a long time, hanging on to their upcoming plans in order to work up the courage.

Later on she went out with the though that it would be good to seek the Elder's company given the circumstances but then for some reasons she changed her mind as soon as she closed back the sliding door of her room. So she went to ring at Alrik'taden's door. Surprisingly no one answered even though the locking system was showing a green light which indicated that someone was indeed there. She gave further thoughts to the situation, a bit perplexed then moved away. She walked a few steps but then stopped and turned around. She looked at Alrik'taden's door for a few seconds before going back to it. So she pushed the button situated underneath the white light and the door slide opened. She crossed the doorway but stopped dead right after as she discovered the young male, naked, sleeping by the left edge of his bed. She watched him a few seconds with a beating heart then cautiously stepped back. She closed back the sliding doors and went away, quickening her pace as if she was afraid of being caught. She headed to the room in which the spectacular collection of ancient weapons from Earth was put on display. She stayed in there for a long time, analyzing them from afar or touching a few while they were still hanged on the wall. Suddenly fast pacing foot steps resounded in the corridor just as she was about to touch the silver hilt of a slender and sharply pointed sword. Alrik'taden entered the room soon after wearing nothing but his loin cloth. He addressed her as he stopped in the middle of the doorway: 'Hi! I knew I would find you in here again.'

Emma turned around and said with a smile as she brushed her hand on the silver hilt of the sword: 'This place is fascinating! There are things in here that I wanted to see again.'

The young male asked, walking towards her: 'Would you like to hear about the background story of some weapons?'

She responded by touching again the silver hilt of that same sword: 'I'd really like that and you are going to start with this one!'

He took down the weapon and began his explanation: 'This is a 17th century French musketeer rapier! And to tell you the truth I've always been perplexed by this weapon since the blade is so thin. Anyways that said I want you to know that my grand-father acquired it after a long duel with an unusually tall and big human male. His skull is on display among many others human trophies. It will give you an idea how big that man was.'

Emma made her remark, glancing at the sword: 'I'd wish that your grand-father could tell me the story with his own words.' She then took a few more steps and asked by pointing her index towards another weapon: 'What is that?'

Alrik'taden replaced the sword back on the wall. He carried on with his explanations: 'This is a 15th century mace! My grand father told me that the 15th century was the end of a period on Earth called the Middle Ages.'

Emma praised his knowledge: 'Absolutely! You remembered that very well.' She then stood on tiptoes and tried to take down the mace.

That's when Alrik'taden rushed towards her, saying: 'Leave that to me!' So he positioned himself behind her. He was so close that he could feel her long and silky hair, tickling his chest. Emma remained still, trapped between the wall and his body for a very brief moment. Her heart was beating fast because as he raised his arm in order to take down the mace she felt the bulge of his manhood pressing against her back. Alrik'taden gave the mace to her then went on with his explanations. But it soon became evident that the young male wasn't only thinking about weapons. It clearly showed that his mind was wandering to a different matter at the same time due to the ways he was staring at her and twitching his mandibles. However Emma wasn't really focusing on that weapon either.

And then the situation took a different turn. The young male dared to strike up a different conversation as soon as he completed his explanation. He said as he took the mace from her: 'Stronger bonds have grown between us since quite some time now. I think you became aware of how I feel about you.'

Emma didn't reply anything to this. She just gave him a smile the left the weapons room. Alrik'taden followed her with his eyes until she was out. The young male remained in the middle of the room all alone and thoughtful and still holding the mace in his hand.

From then on Alrik'taden had become so obviously infatuated with Emma that she couldn't ignore his new feelings towards her any longer. First she felt embarrassed about the way their relationship was progressing and tried to suppress her own feelings towards him as much as she could. Soon unforeseen circumstances brought new changes into their relationship. Those changes took place when Emma was practicing several moves she had already learned with Ter'kan before. And then as the session was almost coming to and end, she tripped over and sprained her ankle, making it a little bit difficult for her to walk. So she had to head back to her room, accompanied by the young male. She thanked him as soon as she arrived in front of her door. She then opened it, thinking that Alrik'taden would retire to his room but he didn't move. He just stood next to her silent and still, obviously waiting for something.

Emma looked up and met his light green eyes. So he took a deep breath and asked: 'Would you mind if we are going to spend more time together? Would you mind coming to my room?'

Emma responded after a sigh: 'Not at all! Give me some time in order to freshen up and I'll join you afterwards!' She then entered her room whereas Alrik'taden walked towards his. Moments later she left her room again and went to ring at the young male's door. Foot steps came from inside and the sliding door opened right after. He complimented her: 'You look so attractive with these on you!' He then stepped aside and let her in.

An embarrassing silence followed. So Emma said out of the blue because she felt awkward: 'Today my little accident had spoiled the end of the session!'

Alrik'taden encouraged her while he was looking at her thin and white arms: 'Things like these can occurred during a training.' He then suggested: 'Let's have a seat!'

They sat down on the bed, facing each other and continued talking about the training that took place not so long ago. But soon it became obvious that their thoughts were not only for the training. So they began to express with intense gazing and body postures what they didn't dare to say aloud. Alrik'taden was showing Emma how high she should hold her arm in order to strike more accurately when all of a sudden he stopped in the middle of his sentence and just kept staring at her. A light musky smell mixed with the one of metal began to emanate from him. Emma lowered her gaze and waited. And then after a bit of hesitation she finally threw herself into his arms and cuddled up to him.

Alrik'taden wrapped one of his arm around her, emitting a trill. He said as he began to brush his clawed fingers on her arm slowly: 'Your body is so soft and warm to the touch.'

Emma shifted. She looked at him again and expressed her contentment: 'I like the way you are touching me and today I'd like to show you more.'

The young male requested as he continued caressing her arm: 'Teach me how!'

Emma stood up and took one of his hands. She said in a soft tone as she put his hand on her lower abdomen: 'Take my clothes off!'

Alrik'taden gazed at her intensely for a few seconds, emitting another trill then removed her brassier. Her miniskirt and panties were on the floor seconds later as he emitted more trills. First the young male didn't dare to touch her and just enjoyed contemplating her. So Emma took the initiative of beginning the foreplay. She took his hand and began to caress erogenous parts of her body in order to teach him how he should pleasure her. The young male took a keen interest in that moment. He was a fast learner so he soon continued caressing her without any further guiding. He kept wandering his hands over parts of her body he knew sensitive and meant for arousal. Emma was letting out low and breathy moans because he was doing it really well. The beady texture of his skin and the claws of his hands were making wonders on her smooth skin.

But as Alrik'taden kept caressing her, he increasingly became more aroused too. Emma fixed her eyes on his crotch area for an instant then unbuckled his belt and removed his loin cloth. She began to stroke his length with her left hand gently while she provided him with caresses on the nape of his neck with her right one at the same time. That was a true discovery for him. He wanted it constantly. He spoke again after a few heavy breaths and sensual trills: 'Your ways are so new to me.'

Emma said still in a soft tone as now she was caressing his abs: 'You haven't seen anything yet!' She then got down on her knees. Alrik'taden widened his eyes and flared his mandibles. He asked as he slightly leaned back: 'What are you doing?'

She didn't respond and kept stroking his hardened cock. She did it for a few more times before she began to run the tip of her tongue all around the dark pink and ridged flesh of the head.

Alrik'taden threw his head back and growled as an overwhelming feeling of well-being took over him instantly. He enjoyed the warm and wet sensation for a moment as he emitted more growls before speaking again. He said with difficulty: 'What...what is this? It feels...really...really good to be inside your...mouth!' He added after a few more growls: 'I've never suspected that you...could do such a thing with...your mouth.'

Emma stopped working on him and explained as she kept stroking his hot and lubricated cock: 'This is called a fellatio and it's often performed during foreplay.'

The young male explained while caressing her shoulder: 'It's a total discovery for me. I really start to like it. Don't stop!'

Emma smiled. She stroked his cock a few more times before taking half of it in her mouth again. The young male threw his head back again as now he was emitting louder growls. He let Emma pleasure him for another moment before he felt the need to change the course of the action. He said, stroking her cheeks with both his hands: 'I need you more.'

He then took Emma to bed. He caressed her again, mainly focusing on the lower part of her body. This made Emma open her legs. Alrik'taden changed his position and knelt next to her bottom with his thighs apart. She grabbed his harden cock and placed the ridged head against her wet entrance. First he looked at her, breathing heavily with desire then positioned himself over her, almost inconveniencing her under his weight. She protested by putting her hands on his shoulders: 'No! Not like this! You are too heavy for me! That would be better if you lean on all fours.'

He moved and positioned himself as she told him. He breathed once with desire then took a hold of his member with his right hand as he leaned on the left one and pushed it inside her. He took his former position, leaning on all fours again and began to slid inside and out of her slowly so making her moan in a low voice. First things went smoothly. The situation turned nasty from the moment Alrik'taden felt the need to increase his pace. From then on he kept pounding her repeatedly with the power of a charging beast. Soon, Emma's moans of pleasure changed into those of discomfort. So she requested by putting her hands plat on his chest as if she wanted to push him away: 'Slow down! I don't like it this way.'

Alrik'taden ignored her complaint and continued thrusting with that same fast pace. Her body was shaking violently each time he was pushing all his cock deep inside her. By now her discomfort became such that suddenly she said with anger in the tone of her voice: 'Don't do it that fast! You're hurting me.'

The young male continued ignoring her complaints and changed his position He knelt next to her bottom with his thighs apart and kept thrusting by holding her waist with both his hands. And the more he was thrusting fast the more he was tightening his grip too. He was tightening his grip to a point that the claws of his thumbs started to sink into her white skin, so menacing to make her bleed at any moment.

Emma shouted with a weeping voice as she tried to free herself from his grasp: 'STOP THAT! You're really hurting!'

Alrik'taden thrust fast a few more times then all of a sudden stopped, emitting loud and deep growls. He was panting heavily. His eyes were filled with a mix of fear and lust due to the fact that he has just reached his climax. Emma protested again in a louder and angrier voice as she kept punching his chest violently: 'LET GO OF ME, YOU CREEP! LET GO OF ME! '

The young male released his grasp.

Emma took the opportunity to wrench herself free. She got off the bed quickly and grabbed her clothes. She shouted with that same angry voice: 'You screwed up everything!' She then opened the sliding doors and ran away, naked. She burst into tears as soon as she was inside her room and the sliding door closed back. She kept crying next to the panel and still holding her clothes.

Exactly at the same moment Alrik'taden sat on the edge of his bed. He remained like this for a long moment with his head bowed, deeply thoughtful.

The next day, Emma woke up sore and psychologically shaken by her previous encounter with Alrik'taden. What was supposed to be a pleasant and harmonious moment, turned into a bitter incident that broke the special bond which took time to develop between them. She was feeling low-spirited so she dressed up and went out for a stroll, heading towards the spacious control room. When she entered the place, she soon noticed Alrik'taden. She saw him talking to one of the males who was sitting at the pilot posts. She briefly observed the scene then hurried up out again because the young male's presence was making her feel uneasy.

Later on she bumped into him as she was going out of her room again. They greeted each other. Alrik'taden tried to strike up a conversation but she refused to listen. The young male tried to strike up a conversation several times after that but Emma still ignored him. However she started to give a more profound thought to the situation and considered appropriate to let him know about her new resolution. So later she explained that she wished to sustain their relationship on a friendly level only. Alrik'taden reluctantly accepted this change.

Fourteenth month. Third day of the first week.

Emma was taking a rest in her room when suddenly someone rang at the door. She got off the bed, sighing and went to check. The door slide opened and Alrik'taden appeared. He has come in order to inform her that his father's ship has just docked in. She left her quarters, radiating with joy and accompanied by Alrik'taden. The young male showed her a place with a window from which she had a good overview of the docking area so giving her the opportunity to see from afar how Elder Erisei Ren'ka welcomed back his son.

Ter'kan noticed her standing at the window just as the Elder moved away. So he waved at her, signifying that she should join him on board the ship. Emma left the place in a hurry, feeling relieved and happy at the same time.


	14. On the mother ship 3

Emma ran into Lorik, Anun'den and Shun'ji the moment she was about to cross the doorway of the control room. She greeted them in passing then headed towards the bridge. She said as soon as she saw Ter'kan from the back, standing near the pilot post: 'Welcome back, handsome leader!'

The leader turned around and greeted her: 'Hi lovely! It's so good to see you again.' He then picked her up off the ground. She added as she wrapped her arms around his neck: 'I didn't expect you'd be gone for so long.'

He slowly began to stroke her back: 'I had important duties to deal with! This brought me back to Yautja Prime unexpectedly.'

She whispered with her eyes shut: 'I was yearning for your strong arms to hold me again.'

He added after having inhaled the scent of her shoulder: 'I missed all of you.'

A silence followed. They cuddled like this until a group of five hunters entered the control room. He had to put her down. So she said after having glanced at the group: 'Join me in our quarters as soon as you will finish the meeting.'

The leader nodded in agreement. Emma gave him a tender look then went away. A little while later she was delighted to set foot again in her quarters on board the clan's ship. She looked around the bedroom with a smile before entering the bathing room. She went to sit on the sculpted, wooden table. She stayed in there until she heard the hissing sound of the sliding door. So she went out in a hurry and found Ter'kan standing near the bed, wearing his loin cloth only. She said as she approached him with a smile: 'Finally! Just the two of us!'

He took her hands and sat with her on the bed. He emitted a trill and was about to tell her, in turn, a word of love but the expression of his face changed as soon as he noticed the fainted scars she had in the palm of her right hand. He widened his eyes and slightly flared his mandibles. He analyzed the scars for another short moment before asking: 'What are these scars? How did you get them?'

Emma sighed. She began to give explanation lowering her gaze: 'I had an accident quite a long time ago! It happened when Alrik'taden and I had a talk in one of the weapons rooms. Then it came a moment when I started to look around while Alrik'taden kept checking his gear with his back turned on me! There was a display of disc-like things that caught my attention so I took one in order to have a better look. As my curiosity grew bigger I pushed one of the buttons situated in the middle of it! Four blades unfolded instantly and cut my hand. Pain and fear took over me after that.'

He growled in order to express his growing annoyance. He then examined her hand once more before saying: 'My son made a mistake. And that's bad enough! So he let you roaming around a place full of dangerous and advanced weaponry without any warning and surveillance!'

Emma said as she looked into the leader's golden amber eyes: 'I also had my share of mistakes. I shouldn't have touched weapons that looked unknown and complicated to me.' She kissed the palm of his right hand then requested in a soft tone: 'Could we talk about this matter later? Now I'd like to enjoy my time with you.' She began to brush her hands against his biceps slowly. The leader let himself being touched for a while before he stood up and stripped naked. He then sat back on the bed and pulled her between his thighs. He began to provide her with caresses. Soon it triggered a different conversation just as he was taking her mini-dress off. This time he emitted a growl louder than the previous one. He asked while slowly brushing his thumbs on the red-blueish bruises that were marking the skin around her waist: 'Now your are going to tell me how you got these!'

She didn't respond. So the leader took her face between his hands thus forcing her to look into his eyes. He insisted angrily which made his deep voice even scarier: 'Tell me! How did you get these bruises?'

Emma sighed again as sadness appeared in her eyes. She said with an hesitating tone: 'It...it was...Alrik'taden! He...'

She stopped. He asked while twitching his upper mandibles and eyeing her with obvious uneasiness: 'What did he do?'

Emma went on as she took his hand in hers: 'First I had great time with him. And then It didn't take him long until he began to show me the darker side of his personality. He was behaving in that naughty way we had talked about prior to our arrival on the mother ship. I remember one day we decided to visit the fruits reserve. I became instantly charmed by the place so I told him I wouldn't mind, spending the night in there. I said so without knowing that my words have just given him ideas. So he sneaked out and locked me in the fruits reserve. Luckily two males visited the place a while later and I was able to get out. I bumped into him on the way back to my room. Of course I didn't hesitate to express my annoyance but he didn't seem to care. I thought that was mean.' She paused for a few seconds before she continued: 'But that wasn't all. I had to experience his other naughty tricks as well! For instance he enjoyed making me jump with fright or participate in exhausting activities so he could take advantage of me. Sometimes he was also talking in a disturbing way. There is something he told me once, when we had our meals together and since I've never been able to forget it. He said that his trophies room will always look empty without me. Upon further reflection, I concluded that he was talking about having my skull among his other trophies. Really! I expected him to act wickedly but no to talk in a creepy way.'

Ter'kan made his remark while gently squeezing her hand as a mean of encouragement: 'I warned you about the dark side of his personality.'

Emma stroked one of his lower mandibles in order to show him affection then added: 'And then gradually another change began to occur. He stopped being annoying and rather became intrusive. He began to seek my company constantly! He loved having intimate conversations in remote areas of the mother ship. Soon I realized that his new behavior was due to the fact that his feelings towards me were changing. I understood that he wanted to have a more intimate relationship with me. As for me I've tried to suppress my new feelings as much as I could. And then one day some circumstances brought us closer. This triggered a new acceptance for me. And that's how I accepted to have sex with him. Unfortunately it didn't go well.'

The leader asked as he squeezed her hand again: 'What happened?'

Emma sighed: 'He invited me in his room after the training! We started to talk about interesting matters including the training. He soon changed his behavior and made me understand that he wanted more than just a talk. I must admit that I was also enjoying the whole situation. And then after a brief moment of hesitation I finally hugged him. That's when we began to caress each other. We did it until we felt the need for more. So we ended up making love. At the beginning it was pleasant but then things turned nasty from the moment he speed up his thrusts. I didn't like it so I asked him to slow down. He ignored my complaint and just kept thrusting. Gradually it became more painful. So I asked him again with an angrier voice to stop but he kept ignoring me. On the contrary he changed his position. He then grabbed a hold of my waist with both his hands and continued thrusting. From then on the situation became even worse. The more he was thrusting fast the more he was tightening his grip too. He was tightening his grip to a point that the claws of his thumbs started sinking into my flesh, menacing to make me bleed at any moment. He did it until he finished. He released his grasp immediately after. So I took the opportunity to ran away. I began to cry as soon as I was in my room. I cried for a long moment because I was scared and in pain.'

The leader stared at her for a few seconds. He then concluded with annoyance in the tone of his voice as he shook his head in disbelief: 'That's bad! That's really bad he dared to behave with you like this! I will have a word with him about all this.'

By now Ter'kan and Emma completely lost the desire to make love due to the conversation they just had. So they got dressed and returned to the control room. They found Shun'ji sitting alone at the pilot posts. The leader addressed him a few words before exiting the place again with Emma walking by his side. They saw Alrik'taden going up the ramp just as they were coming out onto the place that led to the exit of the ship. The leader went to meet his son whereas Emma stayed behind and watched the scene. The two males engaged into a conversation. Emma couldn't understand them verbally but according to the sound of their voices and their body language she knew that they were having an argue. Suddenly the leader flared his mandibles and emitted a growl. Emma looked at him, biting her lips anxiously because he was obviously getting angrier. He emitted another growl then waved at her: 'Emma! Come!'

She approached the males as uneasiness took over her. As fate would have it, Seki'sen got back to the ship exactly at that moment. The leader continued giving his son a serious reprimand by showing Emma's hand and the bruises she had around her waist. The second in command slowed down his pace in order to listen what the leader was telling his son. Emma saw him glaring at Alrik'taden for a brief moment before he moved away.

The young male listened to his father for another little while. He then protested with one last violent hand gesture before exiting the ship. He went down the metallic ramp at a brisk pace, stomping his feet. Emma questioned Ter'kan about the conversation: 'What did you tell him?'

The leader responded with anger in the tone of his deep voice: 'I told him many things. But most importantly I told him to stay away from you and to not try anything nasty again. He brought great embarrassment upon me and I should punish him for that.'

Emma asked while slightly raising her eyebrows: 'Punish him?'

'Yes, I should punish him. His wicked and rebellious nature would take a well deserved hit.'

They left their ship and headed to the control room of the mother ship because the leader wished to see his father again. Emma had a wonderful time because nothing was more rewarding than having a conversation with both Ter'kan and Elder Erisei Ren'ka at the same time.

Fourteenth month. Fifth day of the first week.

Emma and Ter'kan were in one of the weapons room on board their ship. They were checking and cleaning various weaponry while exchanging words about certain of their comrades and their past 's when Emma spoke about Mar'ten too: 'By the way, I found strange that I didn't meet Mar'ten since you came back. Where is he?'

Ter'kan ceased working on his weapon and turned towards her. He stared a her for a few seconds, keeping his mandibles tightly closed before saying: 'Mar'ten is not with us anymore.'

Emma asked as worry appeared in her eyes: 'Why he isn't with us anymore? What happen to...'

He didn't let her finish her question so he blurted out: 'Mar'ten is dead!'

She simply asked, now looking more sad than worried: 'What?'

The leader went on: 'It was during his hunt that took place on a planet situated not far from Yautja Prime. He got badly injured before he made his kill. And then there was another attack that took him completely by surprise. He had been unable to strike fast and accurately enough in order to defend himself due to his injuries.'

She let out a deep sigh then asked: 'Where is he now?' Can I see him?'

Ter'kan put his weapon on the table. He said as he stood up: 'Yes, of course! He's kept in a special room.'

Emma put her weapon down on the table and left the room with Ter'kan walking by her side. The leader said as soon as they arrived in front of closed doors situated nearby the medical bay: 'He's in there!' He then pushed two buttons and the doors slide opened. He entered the place followed by Emma. It was a large and white room equipped with machinery that Emma was seeing for the very first time. Three huge and rectangular, glass containers with lids made of the same material were set into the room. Mar'ten's naked body was lying in one of them. Deep cuts were marking different parts of his body.

Emma approached the container. She asked a series of questions while looking at Mar'ten's shut eyes: 'When did it happen? What is this container for? What is inside?'

The leader answered as he kept looking at Mar'ten's remains: 'It happened dive days ago! Yautja time! This container has a mix of cold air with special gases in order to prevent decomposition and keep his body presentable for the funerals.'

Emma added and still fixing Mar'ten's shut eyes: 'It preserves him really well! He doesn't look dead at all. He looks as if he's just sleeping.'

Suddenly the sound of footsteps resounded in the corridor. It was getting louder and closer until it stopped completely. Ter'kan and Emma turned around and saw Rak'nar standing in the doorway. The hunter addressed his leader which gave Emma the opportunity to examine him in details. The right part of his face was badly wounded. This awoke angrier and more anxious feelings deep inside her. She glanced at Mar'ten remains one more time then ran away.

Ter'kan became puzzled by her attitude so he went to look for her as soon as his conversation with Rak'nar was over. He found her in their bedroom, curled on the bed and crying. He sat next to her and let her crying for a short moment before he spoke while slowly caressing her back: 'It seems you have more difficulties for getting used to your new life. He then took her hand in his: 'We need to talk! This will give you more emotional endurance.'

Emma looked at him, sighing.

He continued: 'You know how much hunting means to males of my species! Rank and reputation are built according to fighting and hunting skills but also to ways the code of honor is followed. Over the years each individual will have to prove himself by hunting as much as possible and collecting trophies. As he ages, his knowledge will broaden and his hunting skills will improve as well. He will start to go after increasingly dangerous preys thus making each hunting party more perilous too. Knowing that it will make him more and more worthy into the eyes of the clean society. His rank and honor will increase. This continues even after his death. He will never be forgotten and his exploits will always be remembered.'

By now her crying fit has already subsided. She made her beautiful remark after another sigh: 'Sure I will always remember Mar'ten not only for his exploits but also for his personality! You know how much he meant to me. He was like a brother. He had always encouraged me with the most appropriate words and help. I will truly miss him.' She paused for a few seconds before adding with such a grief in the tone of her voice that a new crying fit seemed imminent: 'I'm wondering what were his thoughts just before he died?''

Ter'kan said as he put his other hand on her right shoulder: 'We will never know!'

From then on they kept talking about Mar'ten, raking up the past moments they had with him.

In the course of the following week different matters took place. First Emma demanded permission to visit the room in which Mar'ten's remains were kept. She felt the need to see him like this before the permanent and imminent separation. She felt the need to look at Mar'ten, his eyes shut forever for the eternal rest.

Alrik'taden became her other concern because he stubbornly continued pursuing her in spite of his father's objection. The young male always lurked in places where he knew he was more likely to meet her. His insistent approach towards her had become so evident that Seki'sen ended up comprehending things. Emma often saw the two males having conversations while looking at each other with their backs arched and mandibles flared. She knew that was the most evident proof of their hostility towards each other.


	15. On the mother ship 4

Fourteenth month. Fifth day of the second week.

The corridor for the living quarters on board the Ryujin clan's ship was deserted and dimly lit. In one of the rooms Emma was sleeping naked on the right edge of the bed. Suddenly fast paced foot steps resounded on the metallic floor and a male appeared at the curve of the corridor. It was Alrik'taden who was lurking near Emma's quarters. He was just a few steps away from the door of her room when the sound of sliding doors opening caught his attention. The rings of his dreadlocks clacked as he turned around abruptly. He saw Seki'sen, standing not far from the open door of his room. First the two males stared back at each other defiantly while arching their backs and emitting menacing growls.

Exactly at the same time, Emma has just woken up. She stretched lazily before getting off the bed. She was about to head for the bathing room when growls and loud clicking sounds made her stop. She approached the door and lent an ear. That's when a roar rumbled. So she dressed herself quickly then scrambled for the door with a beating heart and opened it. She went out and saw Alrik'taden surrounded by Seki'sen. The two males were staring at each other defiantly, waiting for any unguarded moment in order to begin the attack. Soon fast-paced foot steps resounded in the distance. A brief moment went by before Ter'kan finally came into sight. Emma took a few steps, brushing against the wall because she wanted to be next to him. But the leader ordered her to stopped: 'Don't come any closer! Get back to your room!'

Emma obeyed. She went back to her room but left the sliding doors opened. She was about to sit on the bed when suddenly there was a thud. She knew that the fight has just begun in the corridor. Seki'sen was, indeed, the first to strike. So he pounced on Alrik'taden and hit him twice in the abdomen. The young male retaliated by trying to punch the second in command in the face but missed. This gave Seki'sen another opportunity to renew his attack with more strength. The young male just got enraged by the new blows to a point that he rushed towards his opponent, roaring furiously. This time he managed to deliver a powerful punch, hitting Seki'sen right in the face.

From then on a tremendous hand-to-hand fight began between the two males. The corridor was resounding with loud thumps and ferocious roars constantly. Meanwhile Emma was listening with a beating heart as she nervously played with her hands. And then the noises became such that she had an irresistible need to see. So she went to place herself in the middle of the doorway and watched every movement the two males were making. She sighed with visible fright in her eyes because the fight was getting harsher. That's when she saw Seki'sen hitting Alrik'taden in the face with so much hatred that blood started to ooze from his mouth. The young male roared in pain then launched himself towards Seki'sen and hit him in the abdomen twice. The second in command bent down, trying to catch his breath. That moment of weakness gave Alrik'taden the opportunity to renew his attack more violently. So he pounced on the second with such speed and force that they both fell on the floor. A large thud shook the corridor due to the impact of their big bodies.

They rolled on the ground, trying to hurt each other by any mean. That horrendous moment lasted until Ter'kan finally decided to interfere. It was about time because Seki'sen had become so enraged that now he had a knee on the young male's chest as he tried to strangle him. Alrik'taden was struggling desperately to free himself from the second's grasp, with his mandibles spread and gasping for air. Suddenly Ter'kan let out a loud growl which put an abrupt end to the fight.

Seki'sen got up, panting noisily. His chest and arms were covered with patches of blood. He addressed the leader a few words then moved away as he clicked nervously. Alrik'taden raised himself into a sitting position, still trying to catch his breath. The leader approached his son and said something by pointing his index at him. The young male got up right after and walked away, seemingly down and shaken. Emma followed him with her eyes until he disappeared at the curve of the corridor then went back to her room. Ter'kan followed her in the room and closed back the sliding doors.

Emma sat on the bed and expressed her thoughts with a bit of uneasiness in the tone of her voice: 'That was a hell of a fight! I have seen them having argues for the past days but never expected that they would end up trying to kill each other.'

The leader sat next to her: 'My son made many mistakes with you! I don't like that he stubbornly keeps pursuing you in spite of the fact I forbade him any close encounter.' He paused for a few seconds before adding: 'Seki'sen wants him to stay away from you and I approve his decision. Perhaps I should use more drastic manners in order to prevent him of trying something else.'

She supplicated him as sadness appeared in her eyes: 'Please, my Ter'kan! I don't want you or Seki'sen to have any more fights with him again. I don't want anything or anybody to bring turmoil into our relationship.' She laid on her back, sighing: 'I really need to take some more rest.'

He encouraged her by caressing the top of her head: 'I will make sure that's not going to happen again!' He stood up: 'I must go now. My father required my presence for an important meeting. You take care of yourself. See you later!' He then left the room.

Emma shut her eyes and continued giving more thoughts to the incident that took place in the corridor. Her mind kept wandering to the one and only vision when Seki'sen pinned Alrik'taden to the floor and tried to strangle him.

Fourteenth month. In the course of the second week.

Emma was sitting inside Ter'kan's trophies room, admiring his newest addition. She fixed her eyes on a strangely shaped skull for another moment before she went out. She headed to the control room, walking leisurely. When she entered, at first, the place seemed to be deserted. And then she saw the leader standing near the left side of the bridge and typing on a console. She walked towards him, simply saying: 'Hey!'

He turned towards her: 'How are you lovely? I didn't expect you'd join me now. I thought you needed to take a good rest after the training you had had not so long ago.'

She responded as now she stood next to him : 'Well, no! In fact I left our quarters as soon as I had finished freshening up because I had a sudden need to see again the trophy you have acquired during your last hunting party.'

Ter'kan sat on one of the chair at the pilot post. He said, waving at her: 'Come closer!'

Emma approached him and sat on his lap. She continued as she began to play with his necklace made of small bones and claws: 'The story of your latest and glorious hunting party impressed me a lot that's why I wanted to see the skull of that creature whom I've heard so many terrifying things. On the other hand I can also imagine how handsome and powerful you must have looked when you fought it. I'm so looking forward to see you in action! I'm so looking forward to our first hunt together. I must admit that the thought of that makes me proud and impatient at the same time.' She stopped touching his necklace. She added in a lower tone as she cuddled up to him: 'Imagine, my Ter'kan! Just you and me surrounded by nature on a foreign land! A land on which there are many interesting species to hunt.'

The leader gently kneaded her shoulder: 'I know a place that will meet our expectations. I intended to take you there since quite some time.'

Emma moved. She whispered while brushing her fingers on his left and lower mandible slowly: 'Yes! Let's go there! I'd love to live with the other you. Ter'kan the fierce hunter. The one who has taught me to enjoy life on a totally different level.'

He agreed with her remark as he kept kneading her shoulder: 'Absolutely! We will have plenty of time for that! I believe each day will be different and enriched with awesome activities. It will make that journey unforgettable.'

Emma didn't add anything else and cuddled up to him again. They began to wander their hands on each other simultaneously, taken by a surge of affection. Soon low growls and soft moans filled the place. The leader asked while caressing her bottom: 'Are you still occupying the room in the area of the mother ship?'

She responded with arousal in her voice, her lips close to his chest: 'Yes, I am still going to that room from time to time!'

'Good! In that case, go and wait for me there! I'll join you as soon as possible.'

Emma gave him a hug then exited. When she arrived in front of the door of her room, she glanced at Alrik'taden's without knowing that the young male was in there. She entered and undressed herself completely. When the leader joined her a moment later, he found her, lying naked on the bed. He stripped naked without further delay and went to lie down next to her. She cuddled up to him and began to caress him.

Meanwhile Alrik'taden was keeping himself busy with the cleaning and sharpening of a beautifully crafted dagger, which belonged to his deceased mother, that he always had in the habit of carrying with him during hunts. A dead silence was falling on the surroundings. And then as he was about to finish polishing the tip of the blade, a sudden and distant moan interrupted him. He put his weapon on the table and stood up. Another moan followed so he opened the sliding door and stepped outside in the corridor in order to have a better listening. More moans and deep growls kept coming from the room nearby his. Of course Emma and his father were doing all right for themselves. He listened to them for another short while, twitching his upper mandibles nervously then went back to his room. He punched one of the buttons and closed back the sliding door. He approached the table. He stood there thoughtful and annoyed. Suddenly louder moans increased his anger so he banged his fist on the table.

Alrik'taden did on purpose to seek Emma's company much later. The young male found her, sitting alone in the dining area of the mother ship. She protested as soon as she saw him, walking towards her: 'Alrik'taden, what are you doing here? You shouldn't have come!'

He sat next to her. He responded, gazing greedily at her: 'I needed to see you.'

Emma got up from the table and said obviously annoyed: 'Excuse me but I haven't time for this.'

So the young male grabbed her arm. He requested as he began to brush his fingers on her smooth skin: 'Stay! We need to talk more. I'd wish you change your opinion about me.' He stopped his caresses. He then added while taking a hold of her arm again: 'Come to my room, we will be more quiet! '

Emma protested by trying to free herself from his grip: 'No! I don't want. Let me go!'

So Alrik'taden insisted, as the musky smell of arousal began to emanate from him: 'Come to my room! I'd like to...'

Suddenly he stopped dead in the middle of his sentence and released her arm. Emma turned around and saw Ter'kan standing in the middle of the doorway. The leader said with a commanding voice as he walked towards them: 'Emma! My father wishes to see us. Go and get ready!'

She just nodded in agreement. She gave the young male a glance then exited at a brisk pace. She heard Ter'kan addressing his son as soon as she was in the corridor. And according to the tone of his voice, he was clearly lecturing him on what to do.

As incredible as it may seem, Alrik'taden refused to take into consideration his father's words and continued pursuing Emma more and more. He was always tempting her with enticing words or suggestive body postures. He loved approaching her, especially when his father or Seki'sen were around and having their backs turned. She tried to stop him but his stubborn insistence bored her quickly. So she didn't have any other choice but to put up with him. She was forced to accept his presence, subdued and silent for fear of causing conflicts between the males.

Emma underwent Alrik'taden's harassment for a long time. And then it came a moment that she couldn't stand his behavior any longer. She rebelled against him. The incident took place in one of the empty corridors of the mother ship when he tried to take her in his embrace. His attempt really annoyed her so she didn't hesitate to nudge him in the chest violently before running away.


	16. On the mother ship 5

*Fifteenth month. Second day of the first week.

Emma was looking through the glass lid of the container in which the lifeless body of Mar'ten was lying. She looked at his shut eyes for a few more seconds then left. She took a few steps before leaning against the closed doors of the medical bay because she was feeling melancholic. Each time she was going into that room she knew that sadness would strike inevitably. However she needed that moment because it was still hard for her to accept his death deep down inside. She needed that in order to prepare herself for the permanent separation and that now his voice and friendly manners were things she may see only in her dreams. She sighed profoundly, glancing at the door of the room she has just left then went away.

She walked around the corridors of the ship aimlessly, trying to make herself tired because that was her way to calm down. She felt emotional the moment she passed by one of the weapons rooms because she remembered an occurrence that took place before the clan had to travel without her. She remembered seeing Mar'ten in that room and talking to Jin'tei and Saren while he was wielding a dagger. She caught a glimpse of him in there without knowing that was the last time to see him alive. She knew that from then on her thoughts will always be haunted by that vision.

Emma moved away after having glanced inside that room once more. She headed to the room that gave access to the exit of the ship. The big and sophisticated, sliding doors were opened so she placed herself on the left of the doorway. She turned her gaze on a group of seven males of different heights. But as she kept observing them she soon realized that the taller ones were in fact females. That's when she remembered parts of the conversations about hunts she had with Ter'kan before. Sometimes females were hunting as much as the males and their presence within certain clans was almost perpetual. Favorite mates, sisters, mothers, aunts or any other females that had close family relationships with the leader and members of the clan were able to go on hunts. She observed the group a few more seconds then left because she intended to spend some extra time in the room in which her love leader's hunting gear, along with her personal weapon were always put on display. She sat in there, stirring up all sort of good or bad memories especially the ones that had affected her relationship with Alrik'taden. She was disappointed by his new manners towards her. It seemed the dark side of his personality had taken over his good one. And that change had forced her to adopt a new way of treating him. That was an embarrassing and sad situation at the same time because he was Ter'kan's son.

She continued taking a stroll through different parts of the ship, by staying more or less in a particular place. Whenever she was visiting the dining area or one of the training rooms, memorable and past events were always resurfacing. And for this she was experiencing a rapid succession of mixed feelings which eventually brought tears into her eyes twice. She finally retired to her quarters after one last check inside the control room.

A lot later...

Beautiful Emma has just finished her conversation with Elder Erisei Ren'ka. She took her leave of him then headed for the fruits and greens reserve. That place always fascinated her very much due to the abundance of various fruits and vegetables. She also loved the high and oval window that looked like a big alcove with a view of the outer space.

First she looked about for a long while, feasting here eyes on some fruits she had never seen before. There was one that looked like a miniature watermelon with dark purple skin and yellow stripes which caught her interest instantly. She took one in her hand and gave it a sniff. It smelled like a very ripe fig. She liked it so she took another one then went to sit in the embrasure of the oval window. Emma stayed there for a long time. This moment of solitude gave her the opportunity to think again about the relationships she had developed with certain individuals since her arrival on the mother ship. And the one she had developed with Ter'kan's father was the most successful. Another long moment went by. However her solitude began to be interrupted by those who were visiting the reserve occasionally in order to fill baskets with fruits or vegetables. She was turning her head each time someone was entering the place. She recognized, among many others, the male who always attended to the Elder. Surprisingly that one left the place after having filled a small basket with the same fruit she has chosen. Another visit took place a moment later while she was looking at the outer space. So she turned around and saw Alrik'taden coming towards her.

The young male said as soon as he stood next to her: 'There you are! I've been looking for you.'

Emma got up. Alrik'taden grabbed her arm so preventing her from going away. She protested a little agitated while trying to free herself from his grasp: 'No! Let go of me!'

He picked her up off the ground and made her sit in the embrasure. He asked: 'What are you afraid of?'

Emma looked up at him and didn't say anything.

The young male asked again as he started to stroke her right forearm slowly: 'What are you afraid of? Tell me!'

Emma still refused to answer. The young male tried to reassure her: 'I'd like you to accept my company again. I need to be with you because your ways were so new and unique to me.'

That's when she put both hands flat on his chest and pushed in order to make him move away. He refused to go and said after a trill as he kept caressing her: 'Just relax! I'm not going to hurt you.'

She tried to stop him again by grabbing his hand with hers but Alrik'taden seemed very determined. By now she could see his half-erect cock underneath the loin cloth. He soon moved his hand down to her lower abdomen. Emma became really tense so her fear turned into anger. Suddenly she nudged him twice in the chest, shouting at the same time: 'Stay away from me!'

The young male took a few steps back, perplexed by her fit of anger.

Emma shouted again as she got up right after: 'Stay away from me!' She then ran away without taking her fruits.

Alrik'taden sat on the floor in the darkest corner of the reserve because he needed to be alone in order to give careful thoughts to the encounter he just had with Emma. He tried to get sexual gratification from her even though he knew that she wouldn't accept his company as willingly as before. Her attitude towards him proved how much their relationship had deteriorated. Their first intimate encounter had resulted into a sad incident and it seemed that she was still living with that bad memory. No wonder why his new attempt to make her understand that he could be different failed. Last month she showed him hostility by rebelling against him. He still had a vivid vision about the day when she hit him in the corridor of the mother ship. And today she hit him again which really proved that she still dreaded his presence. This realization triggered new doubts about himself and questioned the good side of his personality since Emma was considering him as a vile being.

Meanwhile Emma just got on the clan's ship and headed to her quarters. She engaged into the corridor, so distressed that she'd been unable to notice Ter'kan's presence in one of the weapons rooms. She burst into tears as soon as she entered her room and the sliding doors closed back. She sat on the bed and let her tears flow. Soon the leader showed himself. He sat next to her, asking: 'What is the matter? Is there anything wrong?'

Emma answered, trying to hold her tears: 'There is nothing wrong except...I'm exhausted and I needed to let the steam out.'

Of course she was lying. Her previous encounter with Alrik'taden was the reason that caused her sorrow. The leader embraced her and waited until her fit of crying had subsided. He announced after a low trill as he began to stroke the back of her head: 'We will soon travel back to Yautja Prime. We will spend time there until we will find the appropriate time to go off in search of adventures just the two of us.'

Emma sighed. She whispered with her eyes shut: 'I can't wait for that to happen.'

The leader soothed her with caresses and trills until she finally succumbed to sleep. He cautiously put her to bed then left after having glanced at her one more time.

*Fifteenth month. In the course of the second week.

Emma was sitting next to the window of her room on board the mother ship. She was fixing the outer space all pensive, sipping her juice from time to time. That moment of solitude brought back some memories and Alrik'taden's case was among them as always. He hadn't tried to approach her again since the day he met her in the fruits and vegetables reserve. It looked like he had lost all interest in order to revive their relationship. Emma felt relieved because she didn't need to worry about any more conflict again. She was lost in thought when suddenly she heard two scrapes on the other side of the door. So she went to check. She was rather startled to see Alrik'taden.

The young male went straight to the point: 'Can I talk to you?'

Emma stared at him for a few seconds and was about to reject him but she then made up her mind: 'Yes, of course! Come on in!' So she stepped aside and let him in.

The young male went on, standing: 'I believe our relationship came to a point that need to be discussed. Besides our lack of communication has led to a major misunderstanding. I don't want our friendship to end completely that's why we must talk and take time to understand each other.'

Emma sat back next to the window and said after a sigh: 'I'm glad you took the initiative of coming here. I'm glad that you became aware of how unpleasant our relationship had become. It proves that you understood the worries I've been living with.'

Alrik'taden nodded in agreement then went to sit on the bed. He continued while tilting his head to the right: 'Yes, I became aware of how much you fear me by the way you reacted during our encounter in the fruits and vegetables reserve.'

Emma sighed again: 'And I had my reasons. According to your careless behavior towards me I was convinced that you would hurt me again.' You've neglected one easy matter at the beginning which brought bigger and unexpected troubles into out relationship! I was sad and disappointed because I did know that it wasn't the right way for you to behave.'

The male defended himself: 'You know sometimes I enjoy testing the dark side of my personality on people and I won't deny that you happened to be the perfect prey for that because you are so small when compared to me. However I want you to stop considering me harmful.'

This time she had a soft laugh because she didn't expect him to be so honest. She expressed her opinion looking straight at him: 'You are wicked, you know that? So you took advantage of me because I am small. What about the day we had sex for the first time? Did you act carelessly just because you knew I was too small to defend myself?'

The young male answered, staring back at her: 'No that wasn't the reason! It was such a incredible and new sensation that it became more and more difficult for me to adopt the right behavior.'

Emma paused for a few seconds slightly biting her lower lip then went on lecturing him: 'There is another thing! Why did you keep harassing me in spite of your father's objections?'

He admitted, leaning back: 'I enjoyed that kind of challenge! Those forbidden moments were so thrilling especially when my father and his second were around. Besides your refusal was also adding more excitement to the whole situation. Last but not least that was because I needed you. I will always need you due to many reasons and that's something you can't change. I will always need you due to your origin. Your personality always teaches me something new.'

Emma approved him with a smile: 'I understood that from the day I had met you.' She then stood up and went to sit next to him: 'Look! I'm glad we had this conversation because it really helped to dispel the malaise that affected our relationship for too long.

The young male emitted a trill before saying: 'Our conversation brought the needed satisfaction.' He stood up: 'I must go now! I will soon be on duty with my grand-father.' He added while walking towards the door: 'Besides I must have a conversation with my father too.'

Emma concluded with a cheerful tone: 'I'm sure it will become a really important matter to remember.' She went to sit next to the window again as soon as Alrik'taden was out and the door closed.

Later on, once her reconciliation with Alrik'taden became official she had another happy and promising conversation with his father. On the other hand, Seki'sen accepted that change but still continued watching the young male just in case. Emma found his way of dealing with the situation somehow worrying so she had a long discussion with him. She finally managed to convince the second in command that she didn't risk being tormented by Alrik'taden anymore.

From then on Alrik'taden was seen with Emma constantly. He enjoyed assisting her in every possible task and shared with her the knowledge he was learning from his grand-father during that period. Emma was fascinated and had the will to broaden her own knowledge or learn a new skill. So she didn't hesitate to speak to Elder Erisei Ren'ka himself each time Alrik'taden didn't have enough information on a specific subject. Those encounters gave Emma the opportunity to make new discoveries, concerning some character traits of the Elder. And that's how she had to experience his sense of humor for the very first time. And what made those moments so enjoyable it was due to the fact that he always evoked hilarious matters with seriousness on his noble face which made her laughing heartily. On the other hand she began to appreciate the Elder's company even more each time he was bringing his grand son's matter into their conversations. So she ended up learning that the young male had phobia about pointy objects and blades during the first years of his childhood. This phobia must have made his introduction to most of the weapons difficult. And since Emma began to look at the young male with a fresh eye, wondering if he had other phobias now he was an adult. So she got softer on him thus bringing him close to her. Alrik'taden had become her friend and confidant again.

First their reunion was based on friendship only. And then in the course of the second day of the third week Emma gave in and accepted to add intimacy into their relationship again. It all happened when she playfully teased him about his past phobia. They were sitting in one of the weapons room on board the mother ship, keeping themselves busy with the cleaning and checking of their favorite weapons. Emma has just finished her work, that's when she got the idea of the teasing. She stood up and said by pointing one of the tip of her combistick close to his face: 'Look! Today I was faster than you!'

Alrik'taden stared at her a few seconds, slightly clicking his upper mandibles. He then grabbed her left wrist and asked after emitting a low growl because he knew the meaning of her teasing: 'Do you still find this funny?'

She responded in a cheerful tone in order to annoy him even more as she kept her weapon close to his face: 'I will always find it funny!'

The young male put his weapon on the table nearby. He then took the combistick from her and put it on that same table. He said, pulling her closer to him: 'It seems you like to play games. What if we are going to play mine?'

She challenged him with a look she knew it would arouse him before saying : 'Why not? That could be interesting!'

Her remark encouraged him to act more boldly: 'Come to my room!'

Emma didn't say anything to this and just kept challenging him with that same sensual look. So the young male grabbed her right wrist and repeated his request: 'Come to my room!'

Emma stared back at him for a few more seconds then let him know about her decision: 'Sure! I will join you there.'

Alrik'taden stood up. He grabbed his weapon and exited the place. Emma put her weapon on display then waited for a while before she left. She headed for the young male's room as if she was taking a leisurely stroll. Moments later she has just arrived in front of his door and was about to ring. But she didn't need that because all of a sudden the doors slide opened and Alrik'taden appeared naked. He took her hand and pulled her inside, saying: 'I've heard your foot steps.'

Emma hugged him and the rest took its course. First they had a short but passionate sex session before they laid next to each other in order to discuss about reassuring and promising matters thus cementing their reunion successfully.

*Fifteenth month. First day of the third week.

Emma has just woken up after her nap. Soon someone rang at the door. So she went to check. It was Alrik'taden, wearing his attractive stuff as usual. He spoke, peering at her: 'Hey! How are you my tiny huntress? Weren't you bored all alone in there?'

Emma had a soft laugh: 'No, I wasn't bored! I just woke up.'

He glanced at her legs then continued: 'I came here to inform you that we have a visitor. It's Seki'sen's brother! He arrived with his entire clan not a long ago. So my father asked me to tell you that he'd like you to come to the control room.'

She added after she passed one of her hands through her hair: 'I understand! I will get ready and join him there as soon as possible.'

The young male responded with a nod then moved away.

Emma closed back the sliding door and retired to the bathing room. She began to prepare herself while keeping her mind busy with the new arrival. Despite the fact that she met Ser'kah only twice before, she still had vivid memories about him. He was handsome with a genuine concern about the others. She liked that a lot. She also remembered the very first sight of him. She remembered his eyes of different colors with such a piercing stare that was intensely penetrating the soul thus provoking a perfect mix of fear and undeniable attraction. Emma came out of the bathing room naked with her hair styled in a chignon so she dressed herself, always pensive. She left her quarters after one last check in order to be sure her hairpins were all in place.

Soon deep voices resounded in the distance as she engaged into the curved corridor. She bumped into a group of six males as soon as she reached the end of it. Jun'oki, Saren and Lorik were among them while the three others must have belonged to Ser'kah's clan. Lorik greeted her with a hand gesture the moment she passed by them. And then she had another encounter. A group of six hunters was blocking the entrance of the corridor that led to the control room. So she had to clear herself a path through them in order to move forward.

When Emma finally arrived at the entrance of the control room, first she listened to the voices for a short while before she crossed the doorway. She soon noticed Ter'kan and Ser'kah who was masked, sitting at the pilot posts. As she continued moving towards them she saw Alrik'taden who was sitting on one of chair of the first raw on the left side whereas Seki'sen was leaning against a console on the right side, not far from his leader and the masked male. She stopped and waited until Ter'kan, in turn, noticed her. So he called her, waving his hand at the same time: 'Emma! Come!'

Ter'kan exchanged words with Seki'sen's brother as soon as Emma stood next to him. He then translated for her: 'Ser'kah said that unexpected circumstances brought him here and he doesn't regret it! He had some amazing encounters and you happen to be one of them.'

She expressed herself while looking at Ser'kah's mask: 'Tell him I'm equally satisfied to meet him again and I think it would be nicer if I could see all of him. What if I'm the one who is going to take off his mask?'

Ter'kan exchanged more words with Ser'kah. He then translated again: 'Ser'kah agrees with your idea.' He added by pointing his whole hand towards the row of seats: 'And many others will witness that too!'

Emma turned around and saw indeed that Ser'kah's entire clan was there including a few males of her own clan. She glanced at the groups then went close to Ser'kah. She stepped between his thighs and pulled two small hoses situated on the left side of his head. A loud hissing was produced as steam exited. She grabbed the mask with her hands and took it off. She looked into his eyes with a smile, so Ser'kah made a hand gesture, indicating that she should sit on his lap. She gave Ter'kan a glance then sat reservedly on Ser'kah's right thigh and still holding his mask. From then on Emma became the center of attention for all the males present in the room. She was asked various questions. This really raised the curiosity of some. Meanwhile Ser'kah's approach was becoming more daring as he kept exchanging words with Ter'kan. So he wrapped his left arm around Emma's thin waist. She was looking up each time the male was pressing his hand on her smooth skin. This went on until Ter'kan decided that she should sing. So she gave the mask back to Ser'kah then took her position. Her performance had an great impact on Ser'kah and his comrades. She went to place herself next to Ter'kan as soon as she competed her performance. Some males of both clans began to exchange words with Ter'kan. That's when she saw Ser'kah watching her like a hawk. She stared back at him for a few seconds then lowered her gaze. Meanwhile males kept a non-stop flow of words. Soon Ser'kah took part in the conversation as well. Emma was standing motionless, looking charming and passive. Another moment went by until her love leader addressed her again: 'Emma! We are going to pay Ser'kah another visit later!'

Emma said with a nod: 'Of course! I'd like that.' She then glanced at Ser'kah one more time then exited the place.

Ter'kan met up with Emma a lot later. She asked just as they were going up the ramp of Ser'kah's space ship: 'Is this another meeting with his entire clan?'

'No! Only the three of us!'

They found Ser'kah in the control room typing on a console. He was covered by such a small loin cloth that he looked almost naked. Ter'kan said something. The other leader turned around. He glanced at Emma then said something. Ter'kan translated: 'Ser'kah expects to discover more about you.'

Emma didn't say anything and just looked at the males.'

From then on Ser'kah began to ask Emma questions thus making that second meeting more intimate. Each new question was leading to more daring approaches. Ser'kah was showing so much interest that his desire of wanting more seemed to be imminent. Ter'kan didn't hesitate to make his own appealing remarks. They remained together for a long time. And then Ser'kah announced that he really enjoyed their company but now his duty was calling him somewhere else. So he exchanged a few more words with Ter'kan before he let him and his mate go.

Emma told Ter'kan as soon as they were out of control room: 'Did you see that? He just sent us away as if nothing happened.'

The leader said after a trill: 'Of course he did that! Remember what I told you about him! He loves to play around before getting into real actions.'

Emma came up with a remark: 'He likes to play. Huh? In that case, I'm going to give him the opportunity to play for a long time or even for ever because I may refuse him .' Ter'kan glanced at her while emitting another trill.

*Fifteenth month. Second day of the fourth week.

Ter'kan entered his private quarters and found Emma busying herself around. He said with a hand gesture: 'Leave that for later! Hurry up! My father will come at the ship anytime soon!'

They left the room at a brisk pace. When they came out onto the space that gave access to the exit of the ship, Seki'sen and the rest of clan were already there, waiting near the opened doors. Ter'kan briefly addressed the second in command. And then as it happened the day of their arrival the leader went down the ramp with Emma and Seki'sen walking by his side while the others were following behind. Soon they saw the Elder and his group coming towards them. Surprisingly, Alrik'taden wasn't among them.

Ter'kan greeted his father ceremoniously before he spoke to him. The second in command greeted the Elder the next moment. The three of them engaged into a conversation which lasted for a long while. Emma was listening, glancing at each one of them alternately. And then the Elder addressed her. First she greeted him by keeping her gaze lowered and only then she explained the new enlightenment their meeting had brought into her life. The Elder then exchanged words with the other members of the clan as well. And that was all. The Elder and his group moved away whereas Ter'kan, Emma and their comrades got back on board the ship. Emma made a remark as soon as they entered the control room: 'Alrik'taden didn't come to see us! Do you know why?'

No sooner had she pronounced the last word that the young male called out something to her: 'Of course he knows.' Emma turned around. The young male added as he kept coming towards her: 'There is a change! My father and I have discussed it not a long ago and we wanted to surprise you only the day of the departure.'

Emma asked while slightly frowning at him: 'What was that about?'

He responded now that he was standing next to her: 'I have decided to return to the clan!'

Emma sighed as a larger smile appeared on her face. She expressed herself, enthusiastic: 'Wow, my sojourn on the mother ship is ending in a blaze of glory. I think this is worth a cuddle.'

So Alrik'taden got down on one knee thus allowing Emma to put her arms around his neck. He stroked her back several times. She closed her eyes because it felt good. She closed her eyes as if she didn't want to divulge the thoughts that were crossing her mind at that very moment. She knew that one of the reason he had chosen to return to the clan was due to his new and deeper interest towards her.

They parted just as Seki'sen, Shun'ji and many others joined them in the control room. The usual maneuvers took place with every one getting ready and preparing the ship for the immediate departure. Emma was sitting with her head leaning on the back of her seat and staring into space. She heard Ter'kan addressing the engineer then all of a sudden there was a tremor followed by a very loud bang as if the ship just collided with something equally bigger. Another loud bang resounded followed by the sound of two doors that were slide opening. The sensation of being lowered was felt immediately after. And then the powerful but somehow soothing sound of the engine soon started to rumble. The ship went into free fall very briefly before it disappeared into the dark outer space, propelled by the power of the jet engines.


	17. Back to Yautja Prime

*Fifteenth month. Third day of the fourth week.

Emma and Ter'kan were sitting at the pilot posts. The leader was operating the instrument panel or the holographic screen above it while his mate remained motionless and staring at the outer space through the window situated in front of her. A dead silence was falling on the surroundings. It lasted until foot steps interrupted that serenity. They both turned around and saw Shun'ji coming towards them. The engineer began to exchange words with the leader. Despite Emma's inability to understand them she knew they were discussing an important matter. The leader seemed to take a lively interest in the conversation, always asking questions to which Shun'ji spoke at length about his plan of action.

Ter'kan explained the situation a soon as the engineer went away: 'Now he's going to work in the engine room! In addition to some regular checks, he will also have to maintain some other parts in order to make sure that everything is working normally.'

Emma exclaimed: 'The engine room! What a place! I remember, first time I visited it I felt as if I stepped into a technological nightmare. I have seen different and complicated engines on Earth but nothing prepared me for what I found in there. I think whoever designed and built that imposing piece of machinery must be insanely intelligent.'

The leader asked as he kept operating his console: 'What about those who pilot or maintain this ship?'

'Well...I'll put them in the same category! They are also big headed.'

Ter'kan stroked her hand, then carried on with his operations. Another silence followed. That period of time allowed Emma to give the most recent events some thoughts. First of all, her reconciliation with Alrik'taden brought an happy and positive transition into her life. The young male loved carrying on with her openly. He enjoyed assisting her be it during a training session or any other circumstances. Emma was delighted and showed him equal sentiments. And often she was losing track of time because the young male's presence entertained her so much. This didn't go unnoticed and what was supposed to happen, happened indeed. A new and hostile feeling was reigning not only because she was neglecting the leader but his second in command as well. Seki'sen soon began to express his dissatisfaction which triggered a new rivalry between him and Alrik'taden. He had always accepted the presence of the other males but for some reasons he had difficulties to put up with the young male especially when it came to intimate matters.

However Emma wasn't aware of that new trouble she had created. When Ter'kan let her know in details how unstable the situation had become again, she was really astonished for the least to say. She was astonished because she never expected that the leader would have such opinion about her. She admitted that she had spent a lot of time with Alrik'taden but deep inside her she never intended to like him better than the leader or the second in command. In fact she had so much fun with the young male that she truly didn't realize she was neglecting them. So in order to dispel this misunderstanding and avoid a new one, she thought it would be appropriate to have a conversation with Seki'sen as well. And after a meeting with her second favorite within the clan, she finally succeeded in bringing harmony again. From then on Emma had three males to please and to be taught by. This gave her the opportunity to diversify the tasks in her daily life even more. Mostly her relationship with Alrik'taden was meant to never be the same again and the upcoming events will prove that very well.

Emma startled as suddenly she heard Alrik'taden talking to his father. She had been so deep in thought that she didn't even notice his presence right away. Alrik'taden started to address her teasingly as soon as he made eye contact: 'How are you my tiny huntress?'

Emma responded with a smile: 'I'm fine!' She then stood up. So the young male asked: 'Where are you going?'

'Now it's the time for my training session with Seki'sen so I'm going to change into something more comfortable. See you later!'

The young male returned the greeting after a trill: 'See you, my tiny huntress!'

Emma stopped. She turned around and added: 'Don't call me 'tiny huntress' all the time! It's annoying.'

Alrik'taden retorted after another trill: 'That would be difficult because it suits you so well!'

Emma shrugged her shoulders then continued her way to the exit with a smile because in spite of her verbal complaint, deep in her heart, she was flattered. The young male exchanged a few more words with his father before leaving the control room too.

Meanwhile the beautiful huntress has just finished preparing herself. So she left her quarters and headed for the weapons room in which she was always in habit of displaying her combistick. She found Dal'serah and Jun'oki in there, talking loudly to each other. So she grabbed her weapon and went out after she had given them one more glance. When she arrived in one of the training rooms a while later, Seki'sen was already there, standing in the middle of the training ground. She approached him. The second in command slowly stroked her cheek while emitting soothing trills. She looked at him and smiled because she knew that was his favorite way of greeting but also an opportunity to show her care.

Emma stroked his arm once with her free hand then went to place herself. The training commenced. This time she wished to practice many difficult strikes thus putting her endurance to test. This augmented Seki'sen's admiration towards her. And for this he was always praising her abilities with words or touches. Emma enjoyed his attention both in terms of physical contact and ways of encouragement even though their verbal communication was very limited. Sometimes a word or a hand gesture sufficed in order to show him gratitude or give him a response. Seki'sen was of an excellent company even during breaks because he knew how to combine intimacy and work. That often spiced up the session and added new sensations to their relationship. Their mutual attraction was not only triggering sexual desire but also an irresistible need to challenge each other to a combat. A formidable moment in the course of which they loved to battle while challenging each other with a defiant and enticing look. That stage of the training really allowed Emma to give herself all.

The training lesson was coming to an end when all of a sudden Emma managed a difficult strike with accuracy and strength. She was staring at him with pride and trying to catch her breath. Seki'sen stared back at her for a brief moment before he got closer to her. So he put the index of his left hand under her chin and tilted her head thus forcing her to look up into his eyes. He said something. Emma smiled because she knew these were compliments.

Emma and Seki'sen left the training room right after. He told her one word accompanied by hand gestures which signified that he wanted her to stay with him. Emma nodded in agreement with a smile. They enjoyed each other's company by doing tasks together thus livening up every place they were visiting. Emma's presence was always noticed sooner or later thanks to the sounds of her voice and laughter.

They have just completed their tasks, that's when the second in command had the idea of visiting the engine room because he wished to watch Shun'ji work. The engine room was situated in the most remote area of the ship along with another large room meant for storage and all sort of repairs. When they entered the place, surprisingly the engineer wasn't there. Various tools and electric equipment were scattered here and there which clearly showed that someone had been working in there. Emma began to have a look round. That place had always exerted fascination but also fright on her. To her the engine looked like a technological nightmare whose sight had always left her speechless. She glanced at the engine one more time before exiting. She took a few steps in the corridor but the second in command stopped her and pointed his whole hand in the opposite direction in order to make her understand that he wanted to show her the other room. Emma looked at him then towards the direction he was pointing at before she accepted with a simple nod. So Seki'sen took her hand in his and led her to the other room.

Meanwhile Shun'ji has just returned to the engine room, holding a small electric device. He approached what seemed to be the most complicated part of the engine then began to type while looking at the screen of his device and that part of the engine, alternately. Exactly at the same moment a sensual activity was already taking place in the other room. Seki'sen was leaning against the wall with his legs slightly apart so exposing his half-harden cock in a provocative way. Emma was resting against his chest as she enjoyed pleasuring him manually. Long minutes went by.

By now Shun'ji was busy working on that same complex part of the engine, using some of his weird looking tools. And then as he was typing on his electric device again suddenly growls and loud breathy moans came from the other room. He ceased his work and listened. Those same arousing sounds kept coming from the other room. So he exited and approached the doorway. He waited for a few seconds before he dared to have a look. He saw the second in command and Emma making love on the floor in a missionary position. And the way they were place didn't allow them to notice the engineer's presence. Shun'ji watched them for a few more seconds before returning to the engine room. He started to work again. But soon he had to cease his work again because it became difficult for him to concentrate due to the increasing action. And it wasn't hard to imagine what was going on in there. The second in command must have thrust hard and fast for making Emma so vocal. He was about to resume his work when suddenly louder moans than the previous ones came from the other room. It was followed by two others and then everything went silent again. Foot steps resounded in the corridor before Seki'sen and Emma appeared in the middle of the high and wide doorway. She glanced at the engineer then went way. The second in command followed her with his eyes until she disappeared at curve of the long and dimly lit corridor. He then took a few steps and engaged into a conversation with his comrade.

*Fifteenth month. Sixth day of fourth week.

Emma was standing behind Ter'kan's chair, holding the head rest with both her hands as she kept looking through the bay window. He sensed her presence behind so he turned around. Emma smiled at him before she went to sit because the ship was encountering slight turbulence. She sat still with her eyes fixed on the window of the pilot post and concentrating on the tremors that were shaking the ship vertically from time to time. Gusts of sandy wind swept across the window for a while then all became bright. The two suns appeared partially hidden by big and white-greyish clouds. And the more the ship was descending the more the light was becoming brighter too. Suddenly a ray of light hit inside the control room. Emma shielded her eyes by placing her hand above. She then stood up again because she wanted to have a better look. But she had to sit back right after due to the increasing tremors. Meanwhile Ter'kan and his comrades were making all kind of operations, preparing the ship for its landing. A few minutes passed then suddenly the rumblings of the engine ceased. The leader exchanged a few words with his comrades before they all stood up. The second in command and the engineer left the place immediately after.

That's when Alrik'taden addressed her: 'Welcome back to my home planet!'

Emma smiled at him: 'Yes, it's been a long time! The coming weeks are going to be promising and busy.'

Ter'kan typed something on a console then took part in the conversation: 'All the new knowledge you so passionately acquired will give you the satisfaction you deserve.'

Emma took his hand. So the leader concluded after a trill: 'I will soon experience your first hunt. Now we better get moving!'

They left the control room and headed to the room that gave access to the exit of the ship. Alrik'taden was walking several steps behind. Moments later they found the rest of the clan waiting near the doorway. The leader addressed Seki'sen again then went down the ramp with Emma walking by his side and followed by his comrades. An Elder and his group were waiting for them in front of the ship. It was the same Elder that welcomed them the day Emma had landed on Yautja Prime for the first time. There were the usual greetings and conversations in which everyone took part. This time Emma was also asked a few questions by the Elder and two of his lieutenants. Ter'kan gladly made the translations. The Elder addressed the leader a few more words before moving away, followed by his group. The members of the Ryujin clan dispersed immediately after.

Ter'kan and Emma conferred with each other about what they should do before they got going. When they arrived at the covered bridge they had to slow down their pace due to congestion. Emma was drawing the attention of solitary pedestrians or groups constantly. She didn't care because she had already become accustomed to that kind situation so she walked charming and passive. She stroked a conversation as soon as they came out onto the long and very clean street that was leading to the part of the forest where their settlement was situated: 'It always brings back wonderful memories each time I'm walking along this street. First time I saw this place I was truly astonished because I didn't expect that Yautja Prime could offer so much. I lived on the clan's ship for months and always thought the choices for a comfortable daily life were pleasant but somehow limited. That's what I had always thought but all that changed the day of my arrival.' She then added before entering a shop of medium size: 'I need to buy a few crockery items.'

Ter'kan glanced back at the street then followed her inside. Meanwhile Emma began to look at the merchandise, always making remarks if something caught her interest. She didn't hesitate to ask Ter'kan about his own preferences each time she was unable to decide because there were too many beautiful items. Later on she came out of the shop with more items than she planed to buy. They set off while glancing at the right or the left from time to quickened her pace as soon as the first trees of the forest came into sight. So she addressed her love leader: 'You can't imagine how much I missed my life with you in this place.'

They then remained silent all the way back. When they finally arrived in front of the door of their dwelling, Emma sighed with visible satisfaction on her face while Ter'kan emitted a trill. The leader typed the security code and the door slide opened. They crossed the doorsteps and went straight to the dining area in order to put their buying on the table. They then headed straight to the bedroom.

Emma threw herself on the bed and expressed her contentment after another sigh while stretching lazily: 'It's good to be back!'

Ter'kan sat on the edge of the bed. So she said again as she turned her head towards him: 'I missed my life with you in this place.' She then had a childlike laugh, which was another proof of her delight.

The leader agreed with a nod.

They remained in the bedroom for another moment then got up. The house became animated with their bustling activities. They worked as they kept evoking with nostalgia some of the great moments they had together and this each time they were opening a door or a window that had been shut for a long time. Their satisfaction was complete the moment they went in the garden for picking fruits and vegetables in order to prepare a delicious meal. And the sight of the two flowering sun fruit trees delighted them even more.

Later, at dusk they retired on the covered terrace and had a long conversation about a sad and upcoming event. Tomorrow Mar'ten's funeral will take place so Ter'kan had to explain what to expect. Emma listened with constant sadness in her eyes. That was an emotional conversation nevertheless during which brought tears in her eyes. Nostalgia was hitting hard once they began to evoke memories of the moments they had with Mar'ten. To Emma he had been like a brother and his death brought a very sad change. That night she went to bed with mixed feelings. Surely the conversation she had with Ter'kan had been a moving and nostalgic moment. It also did good to her for expressing her opinion about Mar'ten from the bottom of her heart. She ended up succumbing to sleep after one last sigh. So the leader covered her with a sheet then laid on his back. Outside a light wind was blowing. Suddenly a bird of night landed on the highest branch of one of the sun fruit trees and began to sing.

*Last day of the fifteenth month.

Emma woke up shortly after the rising of the two suns and saw she was alone. So she sat on the edge of the bed. She ran her hand through her hair a few times while giving thoughts to the situation. Ter'kan must have gone out very early because he had many things to organize for the sad and upcoming event. She then went to freshen up after a yawn.

When she came out of the bathing room a while later, she was wearing a simple and revealing outfit. Her lustrous hair was flowing over her beautiful and white shoulders. A light flowery scent was emanating from her whole body. She instinctively went to the dining area. A pleasant surprise appeared before her eyes. She found one of the bowls she had bought the previous day on the table and filled with fruits. She smiled because she knew the significance of this. Often that was Ter'kan's way for telling her that he will be home at midday. She fixed the bowl for a few more seconds then took a fruit and bit into it. She climbed the stairs and went to unwind on the covered terrace until she finished eating her fruit. She looked at some trees from the nearby forest before going back inside and visited all rooms. She spent a large part of the morning checking again the arrangements she has done yesterday. She has just finished her work inside the dining room when she heard foot steps resounding, first in the corridor then in the training room. Ter'kan appeared in the doorway, wearing his ceremonial outfit. A black and white loin cloth was draping the lower part of his body elegantly. A silver and beautifully embossed codpiece with golden tribal patterns was attached to a belt made of black and light brown leather. The silver buckle was as beautifully crafted as the codpiece and adorned with white and small canines. His silver colored armor was decorated with equally beautiful and golden, tribal patterns.

Emma greeted him with a smile: 'Welcome back, handsome leader!'

'It's good to see you again, love!' He then added as he touched the buckle of his belt: 'I'm hungry. So let's have a quick meal!' He didn't wait for her answer and left.

Meanwhile Emma went back to the kitchen and prepared two big plates with the leftovers of the dinner they had yesterday. She displayed them on the table then sat and waited. When the leader appeared in the dining area a while later he was wearing only his loincloth. He sat across from her and began to eat from one of the plates. Emma began to eat from the other one. She ate a small quantity of vegetables before asking: 'When will the ceremony take place?'

Ter'kan responded as he was cutting his meat into small cubes: 'First we will have to return to the ship well before the down of the two suns set in order to prepare for the burial the hunting gear that belonged to Mar'ten.'

Emma took a sip of her water before asking: 'Who is going to be there?'

'Our comrades, Ser'kah with his entire clan and many others will attend as well!'

She put the glass on the table: 'What about Mar'ten's trophies?'

The leader responded after having swallowed a small cube of meat: 'Everything will be put on permanent display on board the ship! This is going to be our way to always remember his achievements and honor him.' He swallowed another piece of meat then tackled a different subject: 'I've been thinking. We will have to proceed with the checking and cleaning of the weaponry and hunting gear that we have here in the house. It is necessary due to our long absence.'

'Yes, my Ter'kan! I had this in mind while I was completing my arrangements inside the house earlier this morning.'

Ter'kan and Emma finished their meals with fruits from the new bowl. They then cleared the table and retired to their weapons room. They worked well into the afternoon while exchanging words from time to time. When they finally managed to execute all their tasks, they just had time to get ready.

They left the house well before the setting of the two suns. The weather was very hot and cloudy. That day the bridge was really bustling with crowds. Groups were coming and going in both directions constantly. There were moments when they were forced to slow down their pace due to the congestion. They managed to cross to the other side as they kept forcing their way through groups by always holding hands. When they finally reached their ship, they found four males, including Shun'ji, standing near the lowered ramp. There were the usual greetings followed by a brief conversation before they parted.

Ter'kan and Emma went up the ramp and headed to the room in which their deceased comrade's hunting gear was put on display. One can imagine how Emma must have felt. Alrik'taden and Seki'sen were already in there, waiting for them. There was another exchange of greetings before they started to sort out Mar'ten's equipment. The hunters were making comments about each piece they were handling before putting it on the big table situated in the middle of the room. That was a sad moment for her nevertheless.

Meanwhile Alrik'taden has just grabbed a spear. There was an object hanging at the tip. So he said: 'I found something.'

Emma asked as she got closer to him: 'Really? What is it?'

So he handed the weapon over to Emma. The latter recognized it at once. It was the spear that Mar'ten had always been in habit of using each time he trained her. And what made that moment even more sad was due to the fact that the object was a beautiful necklace made of small and white, marble beads with tiny cubes of black wood. Emma took the necklace. She expressed her thoughts as she felt it: 'Mar'ten had made this necklace for me and intended to give it to me during our training session.' She sighed noisily as more sadness appeared in her eyes. She sat at the table and suddenly burst into tears. She added with tears streaming down er cheeks: 'He wanted to surprise me. Not anymore! Now he's gone! Gone!' She pronounced that word as her fit of crying was becoming more violent.

Seki'sen exchanged words with the leader because he wanted to know what made Emma so sad. Ter'kan explained things then went to sit next to her. He took the spear from her and put it on the table. The leader said as he gently began to stroke her arm in order to bring her relief: 'According to the circumstances I think the spear should become yours.'

She looked at him and responded with a nod before she leaned against his chest. She remained like this until her fit of crying has finally subsided. Another moment went by during which she watched, with teary eyes, how Seki'sen and Alrik'taden were working. Suddenly there was a new diversion because Seki'sen has just started to work on Mar'ten's bio mask. So Emma stood up and said as she wiped her eyes: 'I'd like to be the one who is going to take care of the mask!'

Ter'kan exchanged a few words with Seki'sen before he translated for her: 'You can take care of the mask while Seki'sen will continue checking the weaponry. You will also be the one who will hold it when we will be on our way to the burial ground.'

So Emma joined the second in command and began to work on Mar'ten's mask. It was really a satisfying moment for Ter'kan and his son to see Emma handling that mask with such a care.

Later on they all left the weapons room once their tasks were completed. Emma was walking with Ter'kan by her side and holding the mask against her chest while Seki'sen and Alrik'taden were following behind loaded with Mar'ten's equipment. They all headed to the place where Mar'ten's remains had been kept since the day he died. Lorik, Jin'tei, Shun'ji and Dal'serah were already there, standing near a wooden and metal coffin in which Mar'ten's body was lying. Emma understood that they had prepared and dressed up the body. Ter'kan engaged into a conversation with his comrades while Emma kept looking at the coffin. Four others males of the clan soon appeared in the room. One of them addressed the leader briefly then waved at the three others saying something. So they closed the wooden lid then lifted up the coffin simultaneously and carried it away. Ter'kan exchanged a few more words with Alrik'taden and the others. He then added, waving at Emma: 'Let's go!'

When they came out onto the space that led to the exit of the ship, the rest of the clan was already there, waiting for them. Ter'kan addressed the others briefly before going down the ramp with his mate and Seki'sen walking by his side. The rest of the clan was following behind. They got over to the cemetery without further delay.

It was already dark once they reached the burial ground. The place was well lit by numerous torches and crowded with groups. The coffin was open and lying near a freshly built tomb that looked like a crypt. Ter'kan was approached by several males. Each one of them exchanged words with him alternately. Those males addressed Seki'sen and Alrik'taden a few words as well. Everybody kept watching as now each one of them told Emma a different word while glancing at the mask. And then they all observed a moment of silence. Emma's beautiful face was tinged with sadness as she kept looking at the coffin profoundly pensive.

Ter'kan was the first to change the course of the ceremony. He addressed Seki'sen and his son before waving at them which indicated that the time has come for them to arrange the weaponry and hunting gear in the coffin around Mar'ten's body and in the grave as well. The leader addressed his mate as soon as they had finished: 'Emma! Now you can put the mask on Mar'ten's chest.'

She responded with a nod then did as Ter'kan told her. She got closer to the coffin and put the mask on Mar'ten's chest. She stood there with her eyes fixed on his face. Another moment of silence was observed then the same males who had taken away the coffin earlier, pulled down the wooden lid. They lifted up the coffin and placed in the grave. They made some last arrangements before they finally sealed the tomb by closing the thick and metallic doors. Groups started to disperse little by little.

That night Ter'kan, Emma and as well as the rest of the clan chose to stay on board the ship. Each one went about his business. Emma and Ter'kan were seen here and there, working together. They retired to their private quarters after having completed another task and had a long conversation. Emma finally succumbed to sleep at the crack of dawn. The leader left because he had more duty matters to deal with.

Emma woke up around midday. She raised herself into a sitting position and gave thoughts to the situation while running her fingers through her long and lustrous hair. She then got off the bed and changed her clothes. She exited her room right away and headed to one of the weapons rooms because she needed to see a particular object. Tears started to run down her cheeks as soon as she laid her eyes on the spear that belonged to her deceased friend, Mar'ten. She stayed in there for a good while and cried silently.


	18. More contentment

*It was at dusk during the last day of the sixteenth month.

Emma was walking along the trees-lined path that led to her dwelling. She was coming back after having accompanied Ter'kan a portion of that way. She stopped as soon as an unlit dwelling came into her sight. That was Mar'ten's former residence. So she came around it, looking at the stained-glass windows before she went near the entrance door. She stood there for a short moment, pensive before going back to the tree-lined path. The hot and humid air was loaded with the heady smell of the vegetation. She was only a few steps away from her dwelling when a sudden bird call made her look up. Another call more strident and distant than the previous one pierced through the hot air. She entered her house a short while later and went straight to the dining area in order to pour herself something to drink. She drank the beverage then retired to the covered terrace. She unwound there until bedtime. That night Emma fell asleep all alone in the middle of the big bed.

*Seventeenth month. Sixth night of the first week.

Emma, Ter'kan as well as his son were enjoying another stroll across the amazing and big city. They were walking side by side leisurely while glancing on both sides from time to time. Suddenly Emma exclaimed by pointing her index at a big store where all sort of accessories were sold: 'That's what I was looking for!' So she entered the store, walking between the two males. The place was filled with jewellery, leather products including belts, sandals and countless other items. The most eye-catching part of the store was the huge display of accessories meant to adorn and arrange those Yautja dreadlocks in many possible and imaginable ways. It was like an impressive treasure.

Emma spent a lot of time, looking at the merchandise before she finally selected her favorite items. She managed to find three necklaces, two belts, four pairs of jewelled straps she could use for any outfit and even two brooches she intended to use as hair slides.

But that wasn't over yet. Alrik'taden said as he took two silver rings beautifully embossed and meant to adorn the dreadlocks: 'I definitely need some of these.'

Emma suggested with a smile: 'Let's choose together!'

It lasted for quite some moment. Unfortunately none of the items that Emma was showing seemed to make him satisfied. So she ended up complaining because he was hard to please: 'Why do you refuse all my choices?'

'Because the items you chose aren't suitable for a male of my age!' He then added while pointing his whole hand at a wooden basket full of silver and golden rings decorated with colorful gemstones: 'These would be more suitable for me.'

So Emma responded, showing him what she had in her hand: 'Look! These are pretty similar to the ones you want!'

'I don't think so!'

His stubbornness made her lose her patience. So she put the rings she had in her hand back in another basket, saying a bit angrily: 'You're a pain in the ass! You know that?'

Emma and Ter'kan left the store with Alrik'taden following right behind. Another disapproval took place in a store where one could buy all sort of customized bladed weapons a little while later. Emma refused to discuss with the young male because she wasn't in a mood for another argue. Alrik'taden made a few attempts to communicate with her again but she didn't seem to care. And then he tried his luck again just as they were passing by a sweets shop: 'Would you like some sweets? Perhaps...'

She cut him short: 'No, thanks! Not today!'

Alrik'taden purred softly while glancing sideways at her. He then addressed her again when they stopped in front of another store with large displays of delicate fabrics, furs and leather goods. So he said by putting his hand on her shoulder: 'I'd like to make a purchase. And your are going to help me!'

Emma looked up and met the young male's light green eyes. She was unable to hold grudge against him for a long time because he was so much fun to be around after all. She agreed after a sigh: 'Alright! Let's buy something for you!'

The leader took part in the conversation: 'I'm also tempted to purchase something!'

Emma didn't say anything. She just turned towards him and gave him a lovely and wide smile.

From then on they enjoyed their time together even more by purchasing different items, essential for their daily lives. Later they unwound in the most green area of the city. They commented on the places they just saw, enjoying all sort of drinks.

*Seventeenth month. Fifth evening of the second week.

Emma and Ter'kan were lying in the middle of the bed. They were discussing about the training session that took place earlier in the afternoon and as well as the preparations required for the next one. Emma showed a deep interest and didn't hesitate to ask questions about matters that were new to her in order to acquire better skills. The leader became appreciative and always brought into the conversation more topics that stayed within her level. She was about to ask another new question when suddenly distant roaring of agonizing pain caught her attention. So she raised herself into a sitting position. and expressed herself with a hint of worry in the tone of her voice: 'What was that? It really seemed to me that it came from Seki'sen's house.'

She didn't wait for the leader to answer and got off the bed. He asked: 'Where are you going?'

She said as she walked towards the door: 'I'm going outside on the terrace for a better listening!'

The leader added with a wave of his right hand: 'Come back! I know the reasons of that roaring. This means that one of his females is in labor.'

Emma exclaimed as her face lit up: 'Really! Well that puts everything on an entirely different base!' Meanwhile more roars were heard in the distance. She felt the need to express more of her thoughts: 'The process of birth is a very tiring experience. Do you think it will be possible to visit Seki'sen?

Ter'kan answered while eyeing her satisfyingly: 'Yes! If you wish we are going to visit him tomorrow.'

She smiled.

From then on the event that was taking place in Seki'sen's dwelling at that very moment encouraged them to continue their discussion about the process of birth. They took interest in discussing and comparing the changes that both a human and a Yautja female was undergoing during that period of time. Meanwhile the distant roars kept coming at close intervals. It lasted the whole evening and ceased when Ter'kan and Emma were about to prepare for bed time. It brought a relieving feeling because it proved that the female had finally given birth.

Emma and Ter'kan visited Seki'sen's house on the evening of the following day. Emma felt a bit awkward as soon as she entered that place again. Many past memories must have rushed through her mind. The second in command himself welcomed her and the leader. There were the usual greetings before he led them to a room in which they found two females who were having a rest. One was slumped on cushions and very pregnant whereas the other one was sitting in cross-legged position and cradling an asleep pup. That encounter took Emma by surprise because the new mother was in fact the same female she had chased away during her very first visit months ago. She remembered that moment as if it happened yesterday. More greetings were rapidly exchanged before everyone focused on the mother and her pup. From then on the conversation became sweeter when she proudly introduced her son.

Seki'sen sat next to the new mother while Ter'kan and Emma made themselves comfortable just in front of them. The leader engaged into a conversation with his second in command. Emma was left apart. This gave her the opportunity to analyze the mother and her newborn pup more carefully. She soon became aware of the striking resemblance between the little male and Seki'sen. He had the same facial features and skin colors. Suddenly there was a diversion. The pup slowly opened his eyes and began to squeal as he kept moving his arms and legs. Emma was looking at the pup with a constant smile due to the immediate interest she had developed for him. Ter'kan noticed that so he surprised her with a question: 'Emma! Would you like to hold the pup?'

She agreed as her smile grew wider: 'Yes, I'd love that!'

Ter'kan addressed the new mother then translated for Emma: 'Amara wants you to sit next to her.'

So Emma got up and went to sit with Amara. The new mother gave her the pup to hold. He was as big as an one year old human infant. All eyes were fixed on Emma. She made a remark while cradling the pup with care and delight: 'This little one looks very much like his dad.' She then asked as now she was touching his little hand armed with tiny and dark-grey claws: 'What is his name?'

Ter'kan addressed the mother before translating again: 'His name is An'yim!'

She kept asking questions after brushin the pulp of her thumb on the pup's tiny claws: 'How much does he weight? What about his height?'

The leader exchanged a few words with the second in command before he translated for her again: 'The pup is eighty-five centimeters and weights almost 8 kilos!'

Emma made her remark after a soft laugh: 'Think that one day he will become as big as his dad!'

Suddenly their conversation was interrupted due to another diversion took place. The pup began to wriggle, uttering low squeals. Emma said seriousness appeared on her face: 'Oh, I think he had enough! He wants to go back with his mom.'

Amara took her son back and held him against her chest. The pup calmed down instantly. He flared his little mandibles a few time before he began to purr like a kitten. The evening ended up with a general conversation about infants and pregnant females due to the fact that was an important period for Ter'kan and his own kind. It was at this time of the year when the Yautja species was regenerating and thriving. The life cycle continued. Each death was compensated by a new life. Little and helpless males would become later tall and fearless warriors. Emma and Ter'kan left Seki'sen's home with the promise of another visit.

A few days later.

Ter'kan and Emma left their house just before the setting of the two suns because they wanted to go for another stroll across the city. The young woman became perplexed as soon as they came out onto the junction that led not only to the covered bridge but also gave access to the crowded streets. To her surprise the leader chose to cross the covered bridge because he wished to go back to the landing area in order to check something on their ship. She asked about the reasons of that change but he was only giving vague answers or nothing at all. So she followed him all the way back there without further questioning.

Meanwhile the two setting suns had already began to disappear at the horizon. When Ter'kan and Emma finally arrived at the vast landing area, the rays were reflecting on the polished surfaces of several ships so creating a very bright light. They walked among ships of various sizes and shapes, always turning right or left until they reached their own ship. But things didn't look as Emma expected so she asked: 'How come the ramp of our ship isn't lowered?' She looked around then added, by pointing at a smaller and newly manufactured ship situated just a few feet away from theirs: 'Look at that small ship! I like the sleek shape.'

Emma didn't think she could be more confused by the situation when suddenly Shun'ji the engineer appeared at the top of the lowered ramp of the small ship. He said something before going back inside. She asked with visible astonishment on her face: 'What is Shun'ji doing in there?'

The leader answered as he put one of his hands on her right shoulder: 'He is in there because he's checking important parts of our new ship!'

Emma's beautiful face instantly lit up with joy. She threw herself into his arms and embraced him. Meanwhile, a group of four males, standing not far from them, was witnessing the scene. She said with her chin pressing on his chest and looking up at him: 'Oh, my Ter'kan I love all the things you are doing for us.'

The leader gently stroked the nape of her neck: 'We will fly out the day after tomorrow in search of adventures! Just the two of us!'

They cuddled like this for a while then parted. Ter'kan took her hand and suggested: 'Let's take a tour of our new ship!'

They went up the ramp and entered a small and square room that gave access to the entrance of a corridor. That corridor gave access to more rooms. Two rooms that composed the living quarters were on the left side whereas there was a weapons room situated between a room meant for trophies and another one where various hunting equipment were put on display. And at the end of that corridor another doorway came in sight. That was the entrance of the control room which was the most spacious and complex area of the ship. Four seats were aligned at the pilot posts. Emma fell in love with that place instantly so she kept making beautiful comments wherever she went.

When their tour was finally over, they joined Shun'ji on the bridge. The engineer engaged into a conversation with his leader. Emma felt the need to express her thoughts as soon as the engineer was gone because the meeting lasted for quite some time: 'You and Shun'ji had really a long conversation. What was all about?'

'Shun'ji spent the whole afternoon in here and checked everything. Our ship is ready for its journey.'

Emma sighed before concluding with a smile: 'So it was only about the briefing. That's more like it!'

They took another quick tour then exited the ship. They headed back home, holding hands and discussing about their upcoming adventures.

Ter'kan, the handsome Yautja clan leader and Emma his beautiful human lover will soon travel to a planet where they will be able to hunt together, at last.


End file.
